Super Smash Bros Tournament
by PSI-Triforce
Summary: When 32 games characters are teleported to a huge tournament to find the best fighter, who will win? Includes characters from Mario, Zelda, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Pokemon, Metroid, and more! All finished!
1. Round 1

Link looked confused. One minute he'd peacefully been having breakfast in Hyrule, and the next, he was teleported to a huge empty hall.

"Hello?" he called, but nobody answered.

Then, there was a blinding flash, and a short Italian plumber fell from the roof. He landed clumsily on the floor.

"What-a da heck?" he said, standing up and straightening out his hat.

Another blinding flash came and went as a woman who looked completely robotic, except for her face and long blonde hair, came crashing down.

A few seconds later, Kirby arrived in a flash. After that, some pokemon were teleported. Soon, the hall was filled with confused game characters, before a deep voice rang throughout the halls.

"WELCOME, HEROES! YOU HAVE BEEN DELIVERED HERE TO COMPETE IN THE ULTIMATE TOURNAMENT TO DECIDE WHO THE BEST CHARACTER IS OUT OF ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone looked around, some looking fearless, others looking worried, and some just staring at the more famous characters, especially Mario and Samus, although Link could feel a few eyes on the back of his neck too.

"Excuse me," said a soft voice, "Could you explain why we're here, and who all these people are?" Link looked across the room and saw Zelda, and breathed a sigh of relief. He knew at least one of the other contenders.

"VERY WELL," the voice replied. "THIS TOURNAMENT IS SIMPLY FOR FUN. WHEN YOU ARE NOT FIGHTING, YOU WILL BE IN THE AUDIENCE WATCHING THE CURRENT FIGHT, AND THE FIGHTS WILL ALL BE SAFELY PRECAUTIONED. THERE WILL BE NO MAJOR HARM TO ANY OF YOU. FINALLY, TO HELP ANSWER YOUR QUESTION ON WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE…"

A spotlight appeared, and dashed around the hall, occasionally stopping on someone when they were being introduced. First, it landed on the Italian stallion himself, Mario.

"Straight from the Mushroom Kingdom, it's Mario, along with his brother Luigi, his dinosaur pal Yoshi, his arch-nemesis Bowser, his girl Princess Peach, and one of his friends, Toad."

The spotlight dashed around until it shone on Link, and he felt himself blush.

"From Hyrule come the strongest elf-boy the world has ever seen, Link, along with the Princess Zelda, and his foe Ganondorf."  
The spotlight moved onto the bunch of pokemon.

"From the Japanese countries of Johto and Kanto, give a warm welcome to Pichu, Pikachu, Mewtwo and Jigglypuff!"

The light reflected off of the robotic suits that the next contestants were wearing.

"In between battling the Metroids on planet Zebes, it's space hunter Samus Aran! And next to her, straight from the Lylat system, give an intergalactic welcome to Fox and Falco from the Starfox team!"

The light wove around, then stumbled on a group of monkeys and a crocodile.

"From deep within the Kongo Jungle, it's Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Cranky Kong, with their enemy, Kaptain K Rool."

A young boy in a blue metal suit was next in line.

"The blue bomber himself is here, Megaman, his brother Protoman, and their foe Dr Wiley!"

Two unusual groups were next in the line.

"And in this priceless collection, we have Ness, straight from battling Giygas in 'Earthbound', next to him are the two Ice Climbers with their trademark hammers, and next to them is the adorable pink blob known as Kirby, with his on/off friend/enemy, King Dedede!"

"Next up, we have Simon Belmont from the original Castlevania days of battling Dracula, along with Captain Falcon, the F-Zero champion driver, and next to him is the original hand-held mascot, Mr Game & Watch."

Everyone had thought that Mr Game & Watch was a cardboard shadow until the voice had pointed out that it was actually a contestant.

"Our last two contestants will be beginning the first fight! One of them is Pit, the handsome young greek legend from 'Kid Icarus', and the other is the slightly more well-known… WARIO!"

Link saw Pit, the young boy from greek legends, turning to see his opponent, and being met with a laughing snarl. Wario looked tough. Link did not envy Pit right now…

Pit however, was granted a few minutes more preparation as the voice declared,

"All the matches for the first round have been posted on the wall opposite. It will be one minute until the first fight begins."  
Link, along with various other characters, rushed to the notice board to see the fight plans. They read:

Pit VS Wario

Ness VS Mewtwo

Luigi VS Pichu

Princess Peach VS Princess Zelda

Diddy Kong VS Jigglypuff

Captain Falcon VS Falco

Simon Belmont VS Dr Wiley

Protoman VS Samus

Mario VS Starfox

Bowser VS Cranky Kong

Kaptain K Rool VS Ice Climbers

Ganondorf VS Toad

Mr Game & Watch VS Donkey Kong

Kirby VS Yoshi

Megaman VS Pikachu

Link VS King Dedede

Link didn't have much time to see his opponent, who, from what he could see, resembled a large duck in a coat, because the first fight was starting. He sat down in the audience and watched as Pit and Wario were teleported to an arena to start the tournament.


	2. Pit VS Wario

Pit and Wario were transported to the arena known as 'Mushroom Kingdom', and for a brief second, they looked around, before the fighting began. All Pit could do was look around at the arena. It was 3 average-sized platforms, and filling the gaps between them were two lifts, connected to each other by a thin piece of wire. There were a few stone blocks around, and others with question marks on them. All in all, Pit had no idea where he was or what he was doing, whereas unfortunately, Wario was ready to fight.

Wario readied his punches and charged towards a bamboozled Pit. Pit wasn't used to it, but used his wings to fly around Wario's main attacks.

"Get down here you winged freak!" shouted Pit's enemy, as he jumped up and down on his short little legs in anger. "You won't be able to fly when I tear those things off! It's not fair!"

Wario punched a solid block in frustration, and jumped when he realised what he'd done. He waved his hands and jumped up, climbing the block and running along a line of them until he came to a spot directly underneath a question-marked block. As he'd seen Mario games before, and starred in a few, Wario didn't need more than one guess to figure out what they would do. He hopped in the air and punched the block, waiting for his reward.

A pokeball came out of the top and landed in front of Wario. Pit was now officially confused. These blocks dispersed items? He didn't have much time to think though, as Wario picked up the pokeball and threw it at him. Pit fluttered elegantly away, but his eyes went wide with fear as a huge creature that looked dazzlingly red and almost like a dragon came out of the tiny ball, and started flapping it's wings in the sky.

Pit could only wonder how these things worked, and what was going on, as he dove around the sky, being chased by Charizard. He tried to fly as well as possible, but he was panicking, (well, wouldn't you panic if a dragon that breathed fire was chasing you?) and couldn't control his wings very well. After a wrong turn in the sky he came face to face with the beast, that spurted out fire from his breath, and caught the poor greek in the midst of the flames. Pit was so shocked, he even dropped his bow, which landed below.

After breathing flames, the pokemon disappeared, and Pit was left, with still part of his outfit on fire, and charred wings. Caught up in the pain of the moment, he fell through the air and landed on one of the lifts. For a second he thought that everything was over, but then the lift started to move down slowly!

Pit had to grab the side of the middle platform and use his last strength to hoist himself up just to stay in the game, before collapsing on the ground. He looked up and saw Wario jumping towards him, and barely had time to roll out of the way. Wario landed awkwardly on the ground, and looked angry when he got back up.

Pit tried to fly again, but his wings were battered, and he could only stumble lamely away as Wario charged towards him with his fists stirring. He collided with Pit, who went flying onto the furthest platform, and nearly fell off. Pit could barely open his eyes, but what he saw made him gasp, and gave him a little ray of hope.

Wario was walking towards Pit, and didn't seem to notice that there was a lift he was about to step on. Judging by his weight, he'd fall straight down. Pit forced himself to stand up and waited for a few more tedious seconds as a smarmy Wario made his way towards him. Just one more step… he was so close…

Wario stepped on the lift, and for a second acted surprised, but then started laughing hysterically at Pit, who was baffled. Why wasn't he falling? Wario pointed to the rope between the top of the lifts, and Pit kicked himself on the inside. Wario had stacked up some of the heavy stone blocks onto the rope, so that they wouldn't move.

Wario was in hysterics and laughing his head off at poor Pit's expense. "I outsmarted you… hahahaha, I put most of them up when you were being chased by the pokemon, but you landed so hard on the lift you knocked some of the rocks over… hehehe… but still… all it took was one more to be stacked… bwahahaha!"

Something in Pit snapped. This guy had been fighting him from the start, and now he was laughing at him. He angrily grabbed his bow from the ground, where it had luckily landed, and grabbed one of his arrows from the quiver on his back. He angrily aimed it at the troll-like man, and fired. Wario noticed just in time, and ducked.

"Hahahahahaha! You couldn't even hit me with an arrow! Some greek legend you are!" Wario was convulsing with laughter.

Then Pit said the words with brought him back to his sense, but it was too late. The greek hero put down his bow and said in a young, but cold voice,

"I wasn't aiming for you."

Wario let out a confused grunt before looking behing him, and seeing that the arrow had pierced the rope. Without the help of the boulders on the middle of the top ropes, he'd drop like a stone! He gasped as the damaged rope snapped, and the lift plummeted down and out of sight.

The voice from the Great Hall appeared and said "FIGHT OVER! WINNER: PIT!"

Pit sighed in relief. Wario had underestimated him and paid the price.

Next up, Ness VS Mewtwo.


	3. Ness VS Mewtwo

Mewtwo and Ness were teleported to the 'Brinstar' arena. They were allowed a few seconds to look at their surroundings. There was lake of acid beneath them, and a giant pulsing brain at one end of the cavern. They were both standing on opposite platforms, attached to a giant platform in the middle by strings of strange, gooey stuff. Ness allowed himself to be distracted and touched the pink goo. It was very stringy and sticky, and he shook his hand to get free. He was blown back onto his own platform after a second, because Mewtwo had taken this time to prepare a huge shadow ball.

Ness jumped back up and had to dodge other shadow balls that came flying towards him. He took his baseball bat out of his backpack and readied himself for more attacks. Mewtwo promptly delivered them and Ness had to duck, jump, and roll to avoid them. Finally, one was aimed straight at him, and in desperation, he swung at with his bat.

To his (and Mewtwo's) surprise, the bat struck the ball and sent it flying back to the pokemon. Mewtwo looked in trouble, but promptly teleported.

"Huh?," said Ness, "Did I win? Where'd he go?"

Mewtwo answered his question by appearing behind Ness and kicking him off the ledge and into the middle. Ness sprung up, and they both got ready to fight. Ness had his baseball bat ready and Mewtwo was preparing another shadow ball, but they both stopped in their tracks. A deep rumbling was occurring in the cave, and they both peered over the edge, to see the acid level rising rapidly! It stopped just under the middle platform.

Mewtwo reacted by psychically grabbing Ness and throwing him to the far end of the cave. Ness' scream died down, and for a second, the pokemon thought it was over, but Ness had taken his yoyo out of his bag and swung it towards the ledge. The toy wrapped itself around it, and Ness tried to swing back up. It was hard work, but when one of his shoes fell off, he saw it land in the acid, and make a terrifying fizzing sound, and he instantly climbed up harder.

He got back onto the ledge, and angrily tried to cast a few spells on his foe, but none seemed to work. Mewtwo dodged the fire that was sent his way, deflected the thunder spell, and kept firing shadow balls at Ness, who had to step back so much, he nearly fell back into the acid.

The ground started to shake again and the acid gave a rumble and started to rise. Ness realised he had a chance to win here. The acid was coming up to leave just the two ledges at opposite sides, and Ness took the chance and swung his yoyo as far out as it would go. It wrapped itself around the pink goo that held up his enemy's platform, and Ness pulled the string for his life! The goo became thinner and thinner, and by the time Mewtwo spotted this, it was nearly too late. The goo snapped and the platform fell backwards.

Mewtwo was taken by surprise, and fell behind the leaning ledge. Ness screamed in victory, but then, he saw Mewtwo simply hovering above the platform.

"You cast shadow balls, you can teleport, AND you can FLY? This is so not fair…"

The pink goo regenerated and stretched the ledge back to it's original position, as the cave began to rumble again and the acid level went back down, revealing the middle platform. Mewtwo wasted no time in trying to win. He grabbed Ness with his psychic powers and threw him against the cave walls repeatedly, and then tried to drop him into the acid, but Ness was still too strong to let the pokemon do that.

The acid level began to rise again, and Mewtwo dropped Ness onto the middle of the platform, and started to levitate just above the ground, before taunting Ness.

"As soon as the acid level rises, you will be obliterated."

Ness was beaten and bruised, but with his last ounce of stress, he mustered one more attack. He pulled out his baseball bat again, and threw it hard at his superior. Of course, the attack was relatively harmless, and Mewtwo simply hovered over the attack before hovering down again.

"Did you really think you would beat me like that?" he taunted once more, but Ness' eyes were focussed on something else. The bat had collided with the pink goo, and rather than breaking it, or sticking to it, it looked like it was stretching it, and would bounce back! Ness jumped up and grasped his higher platform, as the acid began to rise, but slower than before.

Mewtwo looked baffled, but WHOOSH! The baseball bat flew back with terrific speed and knocked him straight over, before flying straight past the pink goo on Ness' platform, and colliding with the wall so hard that the cave began to rumble violently. It was collapsing!

Ness focussed his energy on making a small shield around him, whereas Mewtwo had to dodge the falling rocks. He tried to protect himself but one found it's target, and he was knocked to the ground, where he stayed for a second, before the acid rose around him and touched him, claiming it's victim.

Mewtwo disappeared, and Ness was safe.

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: NESS!" said the voice of the tournament master, and Ness soon found himself back in the audience, being congratulated by the other contestants.

Next up: Luigi VS Pichu!


	4. Luigi VS Pichu

Mario's brother found himself in the arena 'Poke floats' and landed on top of a huge, pokemon shaped balloon. He soon spotted his enemy, Pichu, on one of the further away balloons, and hopped into the air to a closer balloon to do battle. Pichu had the same idea.

Luigi bounced off a Rattata balloon and landed on a nearby Magnemite shaped one. Pichu hopped nimbly off other pokemon shaped festivities before landing on Magnemite too. Luigi struck a battle pose and aimed a fireball at the electric child. Pichu was too fast to be hit though, and bounced back and forth from the attacks, before coming face to face with Luigi and quickly charging up a thunder attack.

It was not fast enough however, to avoid Luigi pulling his cloak out from behind him and using it to swing Pichu off the balloon. A second later, he saw the mellow yellow creature floating back up, holding onto the string of a Jigglypuff balloon. In a flash, he swung himself back up and scampered up to the top of that balloon too.

Luigi had an idea, and aimed a fireball at the balloon itself. Unfortunately for him, it didn't burst like he had hoped, but then he was struck by another idea. He threw a fireball at the string of the balloon, and that caught fire quickly. The flames ran up the tail of the balloon and the whole thing let out a massive POP and Pichu went flying into the air.

For a few seconds, there was nothing to be seen of the pokemon, until Luigi heard a squealing that was gradually getting louder, but for the life of him, he couldn't see where in the sky Pichu was falling from. That is, until he fell onto Luigi with a vicious spark attack, and shocked him so hard that the green plumber flew several feet away and landed on a Charmander balloon with an awkward bounce that nearly knocked him off of that one too.

He grabbed his cape and ran off the balloon, only the fly back up, above the balloon that Pichu was on. He swooped down, delivered a striking blow, and then flew up again, to try and repeat the move. Unfortunately, now that Pichu was aware of him, it dodged relentlessly, and on the final occasion, grabbed the cape from Luigi so hard that it came out of the green man's hands and he collapsed onto the Magnemite balloon with a heavy thud.

Pichu was getting angrier and shot Luigi with a multitude of electric attacks, and Luigi thought he was done for, until Pichu gave a delighted squeak and scampered off. Luigi soon saw why. A Pichu balloon had floated above the clouds, and Pichu had jumped on it, and was completely distracted from the fight. It was just jumping up and down and running around on a large balloon of itself.

Luigi took this chance and peppered Pichu with fireballs, and the pokemon was so excited, that it barely noticed them, until they came in such a heavy flurry that it started limping around the balloon instead of running. Luigi kept firing fireball after fireball, and the Pichu wasn't fighting back, just scurrying around the balloon.

It was then that Luigi made his mistake. He was so careless in firing the fireballs that one of them caught the string on the balloon of Pichu. When the balloon was overcome with flames, Pichu scampered off, but when it looked back, the giant balloon of itself had burst, and it turned towards Luigi with anger in his eyes.

Luigi tried to jump to another balloon but he was caught by a spark attack, before being pelted with so many, he started to feel numb. Pichu gave him a static headbutt and the Italian flew off the balloon, and only survived by grabbing the tail of another one. Pichu charged a thunder attack and aimed it straight above Luigi. The balloon burst and the lean green Luigi fell down to the clouds, before disappearing completely.

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: PICHU!"

Next up, Princess Peach VS Zelda


	5. Princess Peach VS Zelda

The two princesses, Peach and Zelda, were transported to the arena called "Princess Peach's Castle". Peach squealed with joy as she realised she had a slight advantage, as this was her home, and Zelda was unfamiliar with her surroundings. She jumped onto the top of the castle and quickly hid behind one of the steeples while Zelda was still figuring out where the heck she was.

"Hello?" said Zelda, "Is anyone here?"

Peach replied by pulling a vegetable out of the ground and throwing it at the elfin royalty, then disappearing again.

"Ow, what the…turnips?" Zelda was royally confused, but when she turned her back on the castle to search for who threw it, she was peppered with more and more vegetables. She turned around again, and kept herself aware for any more attacks, when out of the sky came Peach, gliding down with her umbrella and kicking Zelda over.

However, once Zelda saw her foe, she attacked with might, throwing magic spells and forces at Peach with such force that she was blown into the moat, as the drawbridge was up, and emerged soaking wet and angry. Zelda couldn't help herself from laughing. Peach was soaking, looked seething with rage, had seaweed in her hair, and had frogs jumping out of her dress.

Peach almost radiated rage, and stormed over towards Zelda, who was paralysed with laughter. Peach pulled out a golf club from the back of her dress and Zelda stopped laughing and had to duck to dodge a heavy blow to the head. She jumped back to avoid a blow to the chest, and jumped off the ground to stop her legs being broken.

She ducked past Peach, and with a mighty jump, grabbed the side of the drawbridge and pulled herself up to the roof, before racing to hide behind the same steeple that Peach had used to evade Zelda. Unfortunately, this time the hiding place didn't work, and Zelda was attacked from the other side by a frying pan to the head, which was Peach's weapon of choice for a sneak attack, and worked well, as Zelda fell flat on the roof.

She had barely landed when she had to dodge another few blows that landed around her, but both the princesses stopped when they heard a heavy, cracking sound. Before she could move, part of the roof collapsed with Zelda still on it, and she fell through to the main hall.

Zelda stood up and looked around for the nearest exit. She saw the huge drawbridge, and a lever next to it, so she walked towards it, keeping her eyes open for Peach. She soon realised where Peach was, because she could hear her outside, trying to jam something big underneath the drawbridge. When Zelda pulled the lever all the way down, the drawbridge wouldn't open, and after pushing it as hard as she could and opening it a crack, she could see a small tree wedged beneath. She could just see Peach outside, who bragged,

"Normally its vegetables I pull up, but I'll make an exception" before throwing more turnips at the crack, forcing Zelda to pull her head back inside. Soon though, the fire of vegetables ceased, and Zelda heard footsteps from the roof, and Peach's voice yelling, "Prepare yourself, I'm coming down!" Zelda's head still hurt from the frying pan attacks, and she could make a proper secret attack if she was back outside.

Zelda left the lever and pushed against the drawbridge with all of her strength. It opened just enough to let her get out, and she started to climb through. She got her head and both of her arms out, before her torso came through too. She just had to get her last foot out when she heard from above, "Oh no you don't!"

Zelda looked up too late and was hit forcefully in the head by a heavy piece of roof tiling. The immense pain made her lose her grip, and she fell, but then swung back upside-down because of her stuck foot. A sickening crack was heard and Zelda screamed "My ankle!"

With a bleeding head and a broken foot, the elfin princess finally broke free and collapsed into the moat. She managed to struggle to the edge and get out, before seeing Peach swoop down again to greet her.

She spat out water, and slowly pushed herself backwards, but it was no use. Peach walked up and pulled out her golf club again, and went to work on Zelda's legs in such a way that the audience felt sick. Samus looked disgusted, Link looked horrified, and Mario looked like he was about to throw up. Zelda was screaming and crying, but Peach continued to beat her legs until she was sure all of the bones were broken.

She retreated back to the edge of the moat and proceeded to pull out vegetable after vegetable and throw them at the crying Zelda, who suffered a ferocious beating of turnips, parsnips, and even the odd carrot.

Peach talked while she threw the veggies, "I am sick and tired of everybody thinking I'm weak just because I need to be rescued in games! I can fight for myself, and I can win! I am powerful too! I should have my own game! I can beat people, and I can beat YOU!"

As Peach said the last sentence, she pulled up a bob-omb instead of a vegetable, and threw that at Zelda instead. The bemused elf had stopped crying, but was nearly out of energy, and only had enough left to catch the bizarre bomb, realise what it was, and hurl it back at Peach as hard as she could. Unfortunately, Peach ducked.

"Aha," she taunted. "I won't be defeated by a little bomb like that! You've lost, Zelda, and I'm the better princess than you!"

A large blast caused Peach to look around and caused Zelda to stare at the drawbridge. The bob-omb had blown up the tree that was keeping it shut, and without it, the drawbridge was starting to lean. Zelda wondered to herself, 'When I pulled the lever to open the drawbridge, did I ever put it back?' It turns out, she didn't.

Peach screamed as the two-tonne drawbridge came crashing down on her with a crunch, and Zelda felt herself being taken from the arena, healed, and returned to the audience, just after hearing the big voice saying,

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: ZELDA!"

Next up, Diddy Kong VS Jigglypuff.


	6. Diddy Kong VS Jigglypuff

There was a whoosh as Diddy Kong was teleported to the arena called 'Dream Land' along with Jigglypuff. The whole arena was just a floating island, with a giant tree in the middle of it. This wouldn't be so scary if the tree didn't occasionally blink and open it's mouth, as if it was trying to say something, but then giving up.

Jigglypuff turned towards it's foe and prepared a rollout attack. Diddy Kong jumped acrobatically into the air to avoid it, and used his tail to catch a branch hanging from the tree. Jigglypuff rolled straight past and almost fell off the edge of the floating platform.

Diddy Kong congratulated himself on his responses, until he felt a breeze… getting stronger… he looked and saw that the tree had opened it's mouth and was blowing a gale in his direction. Diddy's tail was just strong enough to hold on, but the old branch wasn't, and it broke, sending the impish chimp flying into his enemy.

Fortunately for both of them, the tree was distracted enough by it's broken limb that it stopped blowing up a hurricane. Jigglypuff immediately started to sing and Diddy Kong felt drowsy, before falling to the ground asleep. Jigglypuff took the chance to treat the monkey to a well-charged rollout attack, which woke the primate up, but also shot him to the other side of the island, and he would have fallen off if it were not for his tail again, which helped him to swing back up.

Diddy Kong saw that he was dealing with a tough foe, and so he pulled two bananas from his side, twirled them around in his fingers, and then, to the surprise of the foe, he promptly shoved them deep into his ears. Even though he was doing a smart thing, he still looked ridiculous with the two yellow sticks pointing from his ears, and Jigglypuff turned into a giggly-puff.

However, while the pink puff was laughing, Diddy Kong took off his cap and threw it at Jiggly, who was hit with it and flew backwards, before the cap did a boomerang take and came flying back, hitting the puff again, and returning to Diddy Kong's hands. He threw the cap again, and it hit the pink perm in the head, but then, the whimsical Whispy Woods tree started to blow again, and this time, the cap didn't return.

Not to be forgotten, Diddy did a barrel roll and knocked Jigglypuff over a few more times, before to both of their surprises, two giant apples fell from the sky and hit both of them. Unfortunately for Diddy, his was a real apple, and it was very heavy, whereas Jigglypuff's was a healing apple, which immediately gave him more energy, which was shown when he picked up the apple over Diddy and started beating him with it.

After a few blows were landed on him, the chimp furiously grabbed the apple, and jumped up into the tree, and Jigglypuff just stood there, confused. A few seconds later, Diddy appeared at the top of the tree, and started pulling apples off the branches and pelting them at Jigglypuff, who wasn't ready for the attack.

Jigglypuff started to huff and puff air to make it's way to the top of the tree, and when he got there, he sang so loudly that the tree itself fell asleep, but Diddy Kong didn't. The bananas were well and truly stuck in his ears, and after plucking another apple, Diddy threw it like a barrel and knocked Jigglypuff off the petrifying plant.

Jigglypuff responded by charging another rollout attack, and Diddy was so confused that he stopped throwing apples. He was all the way up there, and Jigglypuff was all the way down there, so how would this attack affect him? He soon found out, when the tree was rammed so violently, that not only did it wake up again, but all the apples, and Diddy Kong, fell off with a shake.

The tree was woken up so violently that he started blowing a tornado again, which caught both the competitors unaware. Jigglypuff was a bit dazed from the roll to the head against the tree at 100 miles an hour, and Diddy Kong had just been knocked down as king of the castle. They were both flung to the edge of the platform when the breeze got harder.

It looked like Diddy Kong had the adventage, as he was slightly closer to the tree than Jigglypuff. The pink puff hung on, but was hit in the face by a pair of bananas. It gasped! The gale had blown the bananas out of Diddy's ears, and using all of his breath, Jigglypuff sang as loud as he could, and Diddy Kong, caught unaware again, fell asleep.

He tumbled backwards, and Jiggly almost let go in the celebration it felt. That is, until Diddy's tail caught it, and pulled it off the platform as well. Jigglypuff could only watch as Diddy, still asleep, hung just onto the edge of the platform, by his tail, that had undoubtedly won him this match. But he felt slightly better after realising that this was one of the best moments in Diddy's life, and he was sleeping through it. He couldn't even hear the voice shouting,

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: DIDDY KONG!"

And he couldn't feel himself and the permed pinky being warped back to the audience.

Next up, Captain Falcon VS Falco.


	7. Falcon VS Falco

Captain Falcon faced Falco on the 'Final Destination' arena, which consisted of three platforms suspended together midair, two smaller ones that could barely fit two players when they weren't fighting, above a larger, octagon shaped platform. They were already prepared for battle, to find out who was the best Falcon.

Captain Falcon aimed a kick at Falco, who blocked it, and forced the captain to duck to avoid a stretched wing, who retaliated by grabbing the wing, twisting it, and delivering a painful strike to the animal's back, whilst screaming "Falcon Punch!"

The winged wonder took off into the air, and Captain Falcon didn't know what to do. He was more used to driving than fighting, and projectile attacks were not his strong point. Falco was staying put in the air for now, and waited for just the right moment to extend his talons and swoop down, leaving painful claw marks on Captain Falcon's uniform.

Captain Falcon tried to stay alert, but when Falco could fly, he had a huge advantage, and he knew it. He swooped down for another attack, except this time, the captain caught his claws and slammed the speeding bird into the ground, before wasting no time and punching and kicking him. Falco countered with a laser blast from his wrist armour, which blinded Captain Falcon. Falco scratched at the racer but before he could land many hits, the Captain had recovered, so Falco had to fly back into the air to avoid a heavy counter-attack.

Captain Falcon thought 'I've had enough' at this point and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a metal wrist covering with buttons, and he pressed one or two. Falco flapped above, wondering what would happen, and soon saw, when Captain Falcon's personal F-Zero machine was summoned into the arena, and the Captain jumped into the cockpit.

Captain Falcon pressed a few buttons on the dashboard, and the machine rose up using jet engines, and for a second, hovered gently, before shooting up so high into the sky that for a minute or two, Falco thought that the vehicle had lost control and Captain Falcon had lost. However, looking up for quite some time, you could see the white-hot headlights, and then the jet-car emerged, charging towards to animal.

Falco had to fly as fast as he could, but he still couldn't avoid some of the weapons that Captain Falcon had given his machine. For starters, the lasers from the F-Zero contraption were a lot stronger than Falco's, and after one blast, he looked cooked. The machine was also faster, and had control, as proved when Falco tried to fly in different directions quickly, only to be foiled when the machine sped up until it was underneath him, and then rose suddenly, making the falcon squawk and fall to the ground after the machine stopped supporting him in the air.

Falco resorted to running when he regained his composure, which was a tactic that seemed to work. The F-Zero machine was too big to fly around the platforms, and the platforms were strong enough to deflect the lasers, one of which was reflected to the jet-car itself, which suffered a heavy blow. Falco decided that if the platforms were that strong, he might be able to develop a plan…

Falco jumped onto one of the platforms and waved tauntingly at Captain Falcon, who was enraged enough to set out at full speed against the bird, who didn't seem to be moving. 'It doesn't matter,' thought the Captain. 'My machine is powerful enough to crash through a single platform'. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

With a shuddering crash, the machine collided with the platform, and Captain Falcon was thrown with force from his seat, which had ejected. Falco laughed and clawed at the back of the captain, unaware that he was pressing more buttons on his wristband. Soon, the F-Zero car rose back up, and rammed into the blissfully unaware Falco, who let out a squawk as the car chased him around the arena, being controlled by Captain Falcon.

Falco could see that Captain Falcon was too busy controlling the machine to see what it was doing, so he took the risk of flying towards him, and then accelerating. His plan worked – sort of. He guessed correctly that the car would collide with Captain Falcon, destroying the car and sending the captain flying. What he didn't count on, was the wreckage crashing into him, which it did with equally great force.

After the smoke cleared, it was clear to see who would win. Captain Falcon was hanging onto the edge of the arena by his hand, and he was shaking his legs to try and make Falco let go, who was gripping him with his right wing, which had emerged from the crash unscathed. The same could not be said for his left wing, it looked bruised, and Falco foolishly screamed,

"My wing! My beautiful left wing! It's broken! I'll never fly again!"

Captain Falcon looked down and smiled, before letting go. Falco was below him, and would be eliminated first, making the captain the winner. He smirked, before he realised that he was falling and Falco was still flapping both of wings, and smirking a significant amount more.

"FOOLED YOU!" was the last thing Captain Falcon heard before being eliminated. The next thing he heard was:

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: FALCO!"

Next up, Simon Belmont VS Dr Wiley.


	8. Simon Belmont VS Dr Wiley

Dr Wiley and Simon Belmont were warped to Wario's bedroom in his castle, which was their arena

Dr Wiley and Simon Belmont were warped to Wario's bedroom in his castle, which was their arena.

"HEY," shouted Wario from the audience, "That's my house! What are they doing there?!"

For the first time since the very beginning of the tournament, the big voice and mysterious power that transported them all to this championship spoke out, to Wario in particular.

"WE WILL HAVE 31 MATCHES FOUGHT IN THIS TOURNAMENT, AND WE SELECTED THE ARENAS AT RANDOM. YOU, WARIO, WERE LUCKY ENOUGH TO BE CHOSEN TO HOST ONE OF THE FIGHTS!"

"Well I don't want them fighting there," the chubby chucky replied. "They'll screw up the place!"

"ENOUGH! THE ARENA HAS BEEN CHOSEN! LET THE FIGHT GO ON!"

After hearing the command from the voice, Simon Belmont and the smarmy scientist started to fight. Simon thrashed the egghead with his whip, making him stumble backwards into a glass urn. In the audience, Wario was yelling at them to be careful, but they weren't paying attention. Simon swung his whip again and Dr Wiley hid behind the urn for cover, but all it took was one swipe from the whip and the urn crashed around him. From very far away in the audience, they heard Wario swearing.

Dr Wiley dashed around, trying to avoid Simon's whip, before picking up one of Wario's lamps. Simon braced himself for the lamp being thrown at him, but it never came, and when he looked up, Dr Wiley had reprogrammed the lamp, and it shot bolts of light at the medieval mangler.

Simon staggered backwards while Wiley set to work on as many other objects that he could find. Soon, he found an old remote control, and tapped buttons furiously, until a laser came out and shot Simon in the chest, who fell back, knocking over various glass objects, much to the dismay of Wario. Simon had to duck and roll to avoid the lasers, and in desperation, tried to use his whip as a shield, which not only failed, but broke his whip in the process.

More lasers hit him, but luckily, television remotes were not intended as dangerous weapons, so the power of the laser was pretty weak, although that doesn't mean it wasn't different to dodge lasers and bolts of light being fired at you by random homely appliances. He pulled a ruby out of his pocket and held it towards a laser, and it was reflected into a painting, which ripped and fell down. Distant cries of 'Dammit!' could be heard.

Simon angled the ruby and the next laser went bouncing off and flying at the lamp, which shattered, and the next was reflected to hit Dr Wiley, who was halfway through transforming Wario's food-making appliances into weapons of mass destruction, and the final laser was angled back at the remote, which spluttered and became quiet.

Simon started to attack Dr Wiley while he was down, by firstly wrapping him up in the remnants of his whip, and then throwing him across the room into the wall. The deadly doctor looked dazed, before rising again, and having to duck to avoid being hit with the very same waffle iron that he was trying to convert to war machinery moments before.

He stayed down, and Simon thought that the waffle iron had struck it's target. "Had enough yet, Dr Dumbo? You're pretty rubbish without your robots. It's amazing you earned the title of 'main villain' in a game before!"

Little did Simon know that Dr Wiley was taking this time to finish reprogramming the waffle iron, and it lunged at the bemused Belmont with a snarl, and wrapped it's metal jaws around his foot. Simon screamed, and Dr Wiley dashed past him to finish the other machines. Simon couldn't catch the iron, and yelled in fury while it snapped at his feet, "I can deal with animals – SNAP – I can deal with fish-men – SNAP – I can deal with weird zombie things – SNAP – and I can even beat Dracula himself – SNAP – But a freaking WAFFLE IRON?"

Simon pulled out his flame whip and repeated hit the mechanical monster, until the flames melted away the metal and he was free. "Now for you, Dr-" he started, but paused as turned around and saw a miniature army of metal creatures, all ready to attack.

"NOW!" ordered Dr Wiley, and the creations all jumped at Simon. For a few seconds, the screaming and other sounds from within the veil of machines gave the impression that Simon was being eaten alive, until one by one, they all fell back, broken.

"What the… how did you…" The doctor was baffled.

Simon's clothes were a little torn, but he was still smiling as he held up a jar. "Holy water," he explained. "Good against machinery, and if you were a truly evil mastermind, it would hurt you too." Simon splashed the water on the egghead, and apart from making him wetter, it had no effect. "Huh, maybe this would be more effective." Said Simon, who simply threw the glass container at Dr Wiley, and it broke on his head.

Dr Wiley was about to faint. He staggered back and forth, between Wario's bed and a collection of rare gems that the oaf had stolen over the years. Simon listened to Wario, coming from the audience, screaming "The bed! The bed! Aim for the bed!!"

As a matter of fact, Dr Wiley did faint on the bed, but as Wario was no spring chicken, the springs that were needed to support his weight just bounced Dr Wiley back onto his feet and into the pile of gemstones. There was an enormous smash as Dr Wiley finally threw in the towel, but not without taking a substantial amount of Wario's wealth with him.

Just before they were both teleported out, Simon heard two things. One of them was Wario, who sounded heartbroken while shouting swear words and saying "One of them was a birthday present!". The other sound was the grand voice, shouting:

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: SIMON BELMONT!"

Next up, Protoman VS Samus!


	9. Samus VS Protoman

Megaman's brother and Samus Aran found themselves floating down to an arena on platforms, only to see no land beneath them but a short racetrack. They were in the 'Big Blue' arena. At first they thought it would be a quick fight on the racetrack, but then came the rumbling…

4 massively oversized F-Zero machines came through the smoke, and the platforms faded, making the fighters aim for one of them. Protoman took the safest third one in line, whereas Samus was dangerously poised on the first one. The cars were heading straight towards the end of the track, and Samus had to jump onto the other cars, or she would be the first to fall off. Protoman hopped to the last car in line and closed his eyes as the cars went over the edge and flew through the air.

To both of their amazements, a piece of track materialized in front of the cars and they kept driving. Then they realised what this stadium was doing. It was randomly constructing pieces of the track, and they had to stay on the cars to stopped being knocked into the sea below.

Protoman was the first to launch an attack, simply by shooting bolts of energy at her. They hit her suit and although they looked weak, they did considerable damage. The outside of the armour was melting, but Samus merely pointed her own arm-cannon at the boy and shot a super missile at him, which he dodged, but blew up the track behind him.

Samus saw the effect of her super missiles, and shot one at the ground in front of the car that Protoman was on. The track blew up, and the car flipped, sending Chronoman flying. Unfortunately for Samus, he came flying straight at her, and prepared a mid-air kick to knock her over. Samus was knocked to the ground, but didn't have much time to recover, as she had to jump to both avoid, and land on, the oncoming cars.

She managed to just land on the third one (which was now the last, as she had destroyed the previous last car), and what she saw happening behind her gave her a new perspective on the fighting. Not only was track appearing at the front of the cars, but it was disappearing behind them. Protoman had just got up, and was ready to fight again, so Samus wasted no time and jumped majestically straight over him and landed on the car in first.

She fired a few shots at Protoman but he dodged them all. She fired another super missile, not at him or the track, but at the car he was on. The windscreen shattered and the car swerved, but it stayed on the track and Protoman hung on. This was when he caught a glimpse of what was behind him, and realised what Samus' plan was.

He dodged all further shots from her, even when it forced him to roll dangerously across the speeding car. He fired a few more shots himself, and one of them hit the leg armour, causing Samus to fall down, clutching her leg. Protoman shot more bolts of energy, but Samus had already pulled out a shield to deflect further hits.

The shield was taking a lot of damage, but Samus had been given time to recover, and she thought of a new strategy. Selecting the ice-bolt weapon on the arm-cannon of her suit, she shot at Protooman, but he dodged again. Tired of this, she shot the ground in front of him, which turned icy. The car skidded wildly, but didn't crash, and soon regained control.

Annoyed, Samus fire her last ice-bolt at the car itself, which stopped dead in it's tracks. Protoman realised that the track behind him was disappearing, and started to run along the track. He could run fast, but the disappearing track was gaining on him. He heard a crash, and saw that the car behind him had defrosted, but couldn't accelerate fast enough to beat the track and fell far down into the water with a mighty splash.

He started powering up his hand-cannon, and just as he was about to fall through the track, it erupted with flames, like a jet engine, and propelled him back onto the first car. He was in luck. He landed in front of Samus.

They both felt a shudder though, and turned to see what was up ahead. An enormous loop had formed, and the two remaining cars were heading towards it. Protoman fired more beams of energy, and in a brainwave, Samus selected the grapple-hook on her weapon selection, and fired it straight up. It grabbed the track at the top of the loop, and with the press of one button, Samus went flying up, hanging onto the hook at the top of the track.

The cars took a few more seconds that Samus would have thought before they were about to hit her, and she timed the drop perfectly. With luck, the cars would speed round just in time for her to crash into Protoman from above, most certainly eliminating him.

Protoman was nearing the bottom of the loop on the first car, and was looking up to try and spot his enemy. He only saw her coming down for a split second, and had to use his quickest reactions to jump onto the very forward edge of the first car to avoid being hit by her. She crashed straight into the roof of the second car, and tried to get out, but she was stuck there.

The loop had stopped and the track was continuing. Protoman smirked and shot Samus repeatedly, until some of her armour started to fall off. First he saw her elbow, and then her hand, but after much aiming, her face plate flew off and fell into the sea as well. Protoman was taken by surprise to see that his opponent was a woman, but that didn't stop her from aiming more shots at her face. A few landed, and Samus cried out, clutching the sore burns on her tender skin. She pulled one of her legs out of the car's roof, and Protoman realised that he didn't have much time left. He shot the tyres of the vehicle, and it skidded violently to either side.

Samus just needed to get her foot free and she would be back in the fight, and finally, her foot armour came loose, but allowed her to stand up. But all that did was let her fall back down onto the surface of the car as it skidded too far and flew off the edge of the track.

Protoman was in shock.

"I won…" he said in disbelief. "I won!"

His victory sunk in, and he stood proudly and screamed, "I WON!!!"

Those were the last words he said before Samus, who had fired another grappling hook on the bottom of the track, came flying around the other side of the car and kicked him off.

"FIGHT OVER!" The voice announced. "WINNER: SAMUS!"

Next up, Mario VS Starfox.


	10. Starfox VS Mario

Mario and Starfox found themselves on opposite platforms in the gigantic 'Pokemon Stadium' arena. At first they didn't know where they were, but once they saw the pokeball decoration on the ground, they realised that they were in Hoenn's biggest stadium, and they would be it's fiercest battle. Mario stood in a battle stance, and Starfox glanced angrily at his enemy, and in all fairness, you couldn't blame him for being angry. This was his first ever fight in his first ever tournament, and he'd been matched up in his very first round with Mario.

Wasting no time in starting, Fox shot lasers at Mario from his wrist-armour, and the portly plumber had to jump off his platform and roll along the ground to avoid the attacks. Mario swung his cape out from behind his back, and deflected one of the lasers back at Fox, who saw it too late to dodge, and was hit head on.

Fox was blown back, but jumped back onto his feet and fired more lasers. Mario deflected more and more of them, until finally, one was deflected back at Fox's wrist armour and it started to malfunction. Desperate to cause damage, Fox slid off his wrist attachment and threw it at Mario, before it exploded, sending shards of metal all around, but to Fox's distaste, when the small amount of smoke cleared, Mario was unhurt, hiding back under his cloak.

Mario shot a few fireballs at the vulnerable Fox and it was his turn to dodge attacks. He regularly had to jump on and off of the platforms to avoid the flames, and once, when he was forced to land clumsily, one of them did more than just singe his fur.

Fox cursed and got down on all-fours, before deciding to try and use his agility to his advantage. He ran between attacks and shot a punch at Mario, and the plumber was taken by surprise and ended up sprawled against the ground.

Fox used this chance and pummelled Mario with more punches until the battle looked finished. Fox picked up Mario and threw him far over the edge of the arena, and waited for his victory announcement, but it never came. Instead, he turned around to see Mario flying back up with his cape, and unfortunately for the fox, he turned just in time to see Mario's two boots connect with his face.

Fox was momentarily knocked out, and Mario picked him up and threw him to the edge of the arena instead. Fox staggered and fell, and this time it looked like Mario had won, until a few minutes went by with no announcement of his victory. He went to the edge, where he had thrown Fox to his doom, but saw him hanging on by the thread of his tail.

Fox regained his composure just in time, and swung back up, taunting "I learnt that from Diddy Kong". Mario looked around desperately, and saw a loose pokeball and throwing it at Fox replying "I learnt this from Ash!"

The pokeball struck Fox and opened, revealing an angry, terrifying… Goldeen? The hopeless fish writhed on the floor, unable to attack, and after a few seconds of bewilderment and surprise from the two fighters, Goldeen was returned to his ball, which promptly disappeared. Fox got back into the fighting spirit first, swinging his tail around to hit Mario, who responded by swinging his cloak around knocking Fox flat.

"That's it…" muttered the unhappy rodent, who pressed a button on part of his leg armour, before the stadium began to shake. The platforms collapsed, and both fighters tumbled to the ground, but before long, Mario could see Fox's plan. The Great Fox spaceship itself had been transported in, and it hung majestically in midair. It was the size of the arena itself, and it's menacing guns started to flicker. Fox grinned, and jumped into the cockpit, before tapping a few buttons and jumping out again.

The engines roared, the guns were bright, and Mario ducked. Hundreds of shots were fired at the ground, and dust rose everywhere. If this wouldn't stop the mushroom man, nothing would. Fox laughed victoriously as the smoke cleared, but to his amazement, Mario remained there. He had hidden under his cloak.

"But… how…"

Mario grinned and quickly said to Fox, "Titanium Cloak. Not wool." Fox gasped as Mario deflected some shots from the Fox's own spaceship at him. He could dodge, but only just. He had to jump back into the cockpit just to avoid the blasts, but he emerged a second later. The Great Fox ship fired a torpedo which shook the arena with a huge explosion.

When Fox looked up, he saw that Mario's cloak was in three thin pieces now, and Mario was holding the pieces sadly, before his anguish turned to anger and he jumped at the Fox. After a few punches and kicks, Mario pulled the threads of his cloak and tied the Fox's arms and legs together with them. With a grin, he picked up the Fox and threw him back over the arena edge, and this time, the Fox's tail couldn't save him.

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: MARIO!"

Next up, Cranky Kong VS Bowser!


	11. Cranky Kong VS Bowser

Cranky Kong and Bowser were teleported to the arena known as 'Kongo Jungle 1'. Cranky was familiar with the jungle, but Bowser was a huge dinosaur, and he struggled to just stand on the odd wooden boards over a rushing river, which went down a waterfall. There also, unexplainably, a rotating wooden barrel that was shooting left and right. Bowser looked at this, and before he knew it, Cranky had attacked him with a cane to the head.

Bowser backed away while Cranky aimed a few more attacks with his cane. He nearly fell off the wooden platform altogether and into the water, which he figured would knock him out of the tournament. Eventually he regained control and breathed fire, making Cranky back up, and jump onto on of the platforms on the left of the two masts in the platforms.

Bowser moved forwards and breathed fire on the mast itself, and although it left heavy scorch marks, it didn't break. Bowser used his claw to scratch at it, and it began to lean dangerously, but it didn't topple. Finally, Bowser used his giant teeth to bite into it, and it broke, toppling Cranky down to the water.

Bowser felt victorious until he saw Cranky using his cane to grab onto a branch and swing back up to the platform, giving Bowser a flying kick in the process. Cranky then slid between Bowser's legs, and when the bemused dinosaur had recovered from the kick, he was surprised to see that his enemy had vanished.

Cranky soon made his presence felt by grabbing Bowser by the tail and spinning him around, before trying to throw him out of the arena. However, Bowser was big and Cranky was old, so he didn't get thrown out of the arena, but did get launched from the wooden platforms and soared over the river before landing near the bank, on a wooden hut that looked like Donkey Kong's.

"No big loss," muttered Cranky. "That son of mine was always too lazy to make himself a nicer place… could've had a proper room for his bananas… just left them all over the floor instead… untidy oaf…" While Cranky complained to himself, Bowser picked up one of the planks that was left over from the wreckage, and threw it at Cranky Kong, but unfortunately, it was caught in vines and fell harmlessly into the river.

Bowser tried to throw more planks, but they all got stuck in the vines and eventually, he just spat fire at the trees, which let the vines be burned away, but also started a forest fire around the river. "You big bumbling buffoon!" Cranky croaked. "Look what you've done now!" Bowser was angry at this old chimp, and threw some more of them burning wreckage at him.

Cranky dodged each of the flaming missiles, but one landed on the platforms in the middle, and Cranky had to pick it up and throw it back to avoid setting the rest of the arena up in flames. As a mistake, he threw it at the other side of the river, setting the trees on that side on fire too. "Whoopsie-daisy…" he muttered, as the fire grew.

Luckily, the flames had not spread quickly, and Cranky was able to use his cane to swing over to Bowser, who was wondering how to get back onto the platforms in the middle without falling into the water. Cranky delivered another flying kick, pushing Bowser back into the side of the forest that the dinosaur had set alight. Cranky then attached one of the vines that had survived the fire to the roof of his son's shack, and swung back to the platform using his cane, but holding the vine.

Once Cranky landed, he pulled furiously at the vine, and the roof of the shack collapsed into the river, filling with water. Cranky pulled the vine harder, and the entire roof emerged from the rushing rapids, holding little less than a gallon of water. With one more mighty tug, the roof swung to the other side, and water poured out over the fire, and quenched it. Cranky had saved the jungle!

He let go of the vine, letting the roof crash into the river again, and repeated pulling it up, except this time, he swung it back at Bowser, and not only did the water extinguish the fire, but it also put out Bowser's flame, drenching him in the water.

Bowser tried to breathe flames, but none came out, and he spluttered. Cranky pulled a few more vines, and the roof of the shack fell on him, and angry roars were heard from underneath the soaked wood. Cranky just pulled another vine, and the roof fell into the water, dragging Bowser with him.

Bowser fell and Cranky looked victorious, until the spinning barrel shot, and Bowser, who had landed in it, shot up and out, crashing through part of the platform. However, Cranky didn't want to let his near victory slip through his fingers, so he pulled various chemical bottles out of his jacket and started to throw the contents over the dinosaur.

Bowser screamed in pain, as Cranky threw more and more bottles, which he had acquired over his short dabble in science. Cranky opened one bottle of acid, and threw the contents onto Bowser's face, and some even went in his mouth.

Bowser started choking, and smoke came from his mouth. Cranky was confused, until he noticed what he had previously written on the bottle. "Warning: Contents Flammable."

A spark of light came out of Bowser's mouth, and in pain, he opened his jaws as wide as they would get and exhaled as hard as he can. The chemicals in his mouth had reignited the fire in his throat and Cranky was hit with a huge blast of heat. Cranky stumble backwards to retreat, and fell over the edge. However, as he was nearly burned alive, he felt a sense of relief as the cooling water of the river hit him, before they both disappeared.

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: BOWSER!"

Next up, Kaptain K Rool VS Ice Climbers.


	12. Ice Climbers VS Kaptain K Rool

Kaptain K Rool and the two ice climbers were transported to the Kaptain's own ship. He was about to ask what they were doing there, but remembered what the voice had said before. There would be 31 matches, and there weren't as many arenas as that, so some had to be created. The crocodile captain wasted no time in getting started, and threw his crown at the ice climbers. It knocked one to the ground, but the other used their mallet to hit the crown back, and it struck the croc right in the stomach.

He growled, put his crown back on, and charged at his two opponents. Popo, the boy, ducked and rolled in between a pile of barrels, and Nana, the girl, jumped high over the lizard, accidentally hitting her head on a piece of netting, and feeling something hard hit her head.

She looked up, and saw that the netting was full of old cannonballs. K Rool had slowed down to a halt, and noticed the girl looking at the cannonballs, so he took off his crown and threw it at the higher regions of his ship. Nana had to swing to miss it, but it tore the netting, and cannonballs fell through, knocking Nana down in the process.

Luckily for Nana, when she landed, Popo pulled her out of the way in just enough time for her to avoid the heavy metal cannon fodder, and K Rool grunted in disappointment. He grunted again, this time in worry, when he heard a large crack and saw that the balls had made a hole in the deck, and were crashing into the hold.

This worked to the cranky croc's advantage though, as the balls made the part of the floor that Nana and Popo were standing on collapse, and they fell into the hold. They soon jumped out, but the few seconds they were in there were all that K Rool needed to load his blunderbuss and start firing as soon as he saw movement.

After some shots came flying their way, the two climbers ducked, rolled, jumped, and dodged in any other way they could think of to avoid being hit. At one point, Nana was forced to roll into the hold again. She landed on a cannonball with a nasty thud, and didn't move.

"Perfect," the Kruel Kaptain said, "Now it's just you and me, kid, one on one." K Rool shot many more blunderbuss strikes, and Popo was struggling to keep avoiding them. Eventually, one hit, and he flew backwards, dropping his hammer accidentally. K Rool picked up a spare cannonball that was lying around, and pushed it into the front of his blunderbuss, before trying to fire it again. At first it did nothing, then smoke appeared at the top of the gun, and then the cannonball shot out of it with huge force.

Popo struggled to lift up his hammer, and just saw the steel ball coming towards him in time. He didn't know what to do, so as a reflex, he swung his hammer and tried to hit it, and the K Rool's surprise, it worked! The cannon ball was struck back into the blunderbuss, and when the crafty crock tried to fire it again, this time it didn't fire. It exploded.

The charred Kaptain angrily picked up cannonballs and threw them instead of firing them. Popo got an idea from this, as he saw a huge mast behind K Rool, and after dodging various objects, he aimed, and struck a cannonball back, aimed straight at K Rool, who promptly ducked, and the ball struck the mast. Popo looked hopeful, but nothing happened, and K Rool laughed. "That's the toughest mast in the world, sonny. You're not likely to break it with your strength, your hammer, or your friend," he taunted, rolling a cannonball towards the gap to the hold.

Popo gasped. He'd forgotten about Nana, and if that cannonball landed on her, she'd be out for good! He jumped into the hold and saw the ball coming down, so he jumped towards Nana and pushed her out of the way. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the ball from falling onto him instead.

The Kaptain laughed, and Popo struggled to keep from fainting. He felt someone pick him up, but he couldn't feel his arms or legs, let alone try to stop them. He only regained his senses when he felt someone throw him against the mast, which he hit with a solid crash.

He felt around for his hammer to try and fight back, but it was still at the other end of the ship. The Kaptain threw another cannonball at him, and Popo only just had enough energy to dodge it. He weaved back and forth between the missiles, but eventually, he was hit, and slammed into the mast again.

He could barely keep his eyes open when he heard the great croc scream. He focussed on the fight again, regained his energy, and stood up, when he saw Nana, who had gained consciousness, and returned to the deck with her mighty mallet, which she was using to whack anything she could and the krazy Kaptain.

After some cannonballs and barrels struck K Rool, Nana was nearly out of things to hit. She only had one cannonball left, but she knew what to do with it. She aimed it at the floor just in front of the Kaptain, and it broke, sending him into the hold. While he was cursing at her and vowing his revenge once he got out, Popo grabbed the last cannonball from his side of the ship, and aimed it into the hold, hard.

It didn't hit K Rool, but it made a splintering crash sound, and the ship began to slowly sink. "You idiots," yelled K Rool. "If I go down, I'm taking you with me!"

Nana and Popo looked at each other, and then the huge mast of the ship. They smiled, and started to climb to the top. They were more used to mountains, but they climbed to the top before the water came up to K Rool's feet, and they sat down and rested until they were teleported out as the winners.

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: ICE CLIMBERS!"

Next up, Ganondorf VS Toad.


	13. Toad VS Ganondorf

Ganondorf and Toad were both teleported to the 'Mushroom Kingdom II' arena. Toad looked around and recognised the tops of the vegetables on the ground, the bird flying around on it's magic carpet, and the monster spitting eggs at it. For once, Toad had the upper hand against an enemy much bigger and stronger than him.

Toad jumped nimbly onto the magic carpet, kicked the bird off, and used the carpet to fly down to Ganondorf and throw punches at him. The hits didn't hurt Ganondorf as much as they annoyed him, and he ducked and dodged to avoid being hit. Eventually, he drew a sword and sliced wildly at the carpet, cutting it in two.

Toad was sent flying once the carpet started to fall, and he landed clumsily next to Birdo himself, who wasted no time in spitting eggs across the screen. Ganondorf watched amusedly as Toad ran, jumped, and ducked to avoid the various eggs coming from the mouth of the odd-shaped dinosaur. He even let out a small chuckle, until one of the eggs that Toad had avoided hit his sword, and to his surprise, the sword snapped in two. Those eggs were powerful.

Ganondorf picked up the next egg that flew his way, and instantly realised that it was heavier than it looked. He threw it with might at Toad, who was knocked back, and even knocked over Birdo as well. Birdo was back on his feet before Toad was, and he shot another egg at Ganondorf. The giant Ganon used his shield to deflect the next egg, and Toad was hit again just as he got up from the first attack on him.

Ganondorf laughed and heartily whacked the next egg towards Toad. This time, however, it was Toad's turn to be amused, as the egg had been hit a little too hard, and had broken, splattering yolk and egg white all over his foe. Ganondorf was enraged by the laughter at his expense, and stepped angrily towards the Toad. He didn't do much to stop the laughter however, when he slipped on the remnants of the egg, and tumbled over.

Ganondorf snarled and staggered up (after a few failed attempts, much to Toad's amusement) and made his way towards Toad, who had stopped laughing and plucked some vegetables from the ground and started to back away. When Ganondorf was close enough to hit him, Toad yelped and threw the veggies blindly at his opponent. When he opened his eyes, he gulped. The vegetables had done no damage, and Ganondorf was smiling menacingly.

Toad ducked through Ganondorf's legs and tried to run away, but he was easily caught up with. He was picked up by the legs and thrown to the other end of the arena, where he dizzily stood up. He saw that Ganondorf was still at the other end of the arena, so he picked up a vegetable, and, gathering his hope, threw it as hard as he could in the opposite direction of his enemy.

Ganondorf was baffled as to why Toad would throw a vegetable in the opposite direction of him, but then the answer struck him, and at the same time, the veggie struck him squarely in the back of the head. The arena was recurring, and if you threw something hard enough at one side, it would come out of the other.

As if to prove this point, Birdo miraculously appeared behind Toad, and shocked him with a number of eggs to the back. Toad spent the next few minutes fighting off Birdo, and when he had finally made the bizarre dinosaur back out of the arena, he was greeted with a flurry of vegetables to the back of the head, from Ganondorf himself, who had found out how to pluck and throw the vegetables for his own use.

Toad tried to dodge the vegetables, but he couldn't. He thought to himself for a split second of a plan, that could knock him out, but if he did it just right, it could work perfectly. He chose to attempt it, and jumped straight out of the side of the arena. Ganondorf was baffled. Did Toad forfeit the match? His question was answered with a 'no' as Toad flew out of the other side, which was right behind Ganondorf, and kicked him straight into the waterfall in the middle of the arena.

For a second, he thought he had won, before he saw Ganondorf jumping back onto the platforms, saved by a falling log. Ganondorf was mad now, and he threw everything he could at Toad. He picked up vegetables and threw them. He ripped trees out of the ground and hurled them. When Birdo entered the screen again, Ganondorf even picked him up and threw him straight at Toad.

At first, Toad was knocked over, but when he stood up, he got one last idea. Picking up Birdo, and aiming him like a gun, Toad proceeded to fire eggs like bullets at Ganondorf, who was taken by surprise and took damage. He stumbled towards Toad, who fired one last egg at the big guy's feet, and the egg crunched under his shoes. He slipped on the remains, and fell backwards, falling down the waterfall for good.

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: TOAD!"

Next up, Donkey Kong VS Mr Game & Watch


	14. Donkey Kong VS Mr Game & Watch

Donkey Kong and Mr Game & Watch were teleported to the 'Fourside' arena. The enormous ape looked around at their surroundings. They were on a huge building, towering high into the night sky, with the single word 'MONOTOLI' running down the side. There were 2 more big buildings, 1 on either side. Donkey Kong had a tough job just locating his cardboard cut-out look-alike opponent just to begin the battle.

When the Kong finally spotted Mr G&W, he dove towards him and frantically swiped at him, knocking him backwards onto a silent heliport. Donkey Kong then slapped the ground violently, shaking Mr G&W and forcing him to fall over. At least, it looked like he was falling over. He was really ramming Kong with his Diver's helmet.

DK flew backwards into the spire of the Monotoli building and looked baffled. How had his enemy been able to summon a helmet so quickly? Then he realised that he wasn't just fighting a 2D picture, but an enemy who could summon tools from any game he starred in. Donkey Kong angrily stood up and roared at Mr G&W with such force that the 2D terror was blown back to the edge of the building, and Donkey Kong looked more like King Kong at this moment.

He hung onto the edge of the building for his life until the monkey mangler made his way to the edge too, to knock off his opponent. Mr G&W took this chance to pull himself up, and deliver a striking counter-attack with a bell. Donkey Kong was stunned, but not for long, so Mr G&W tried to continue his flurry of attacks by whipping out a frying pan and delivering a series of blows with an infinite barrage of sausages.

After being initially stunned and shocked, Donkey Kong opened his mouth and swallowed the sausages, and when he couldn't swallow any more, he just let his mouth stay open until his cheeks were bulging. Then, he spat the sausages out as bullets, and Mr G&W was pummelled by the pork projectiles.

Dropping his frying pan, Mr G&W charged forwards again, hitting Donkey Kong with a mallet. Donkey Kong cowered, but was unhurt and confused, until he saw the sign above Mr G&W's mallet that had a large zero on it. He realised the number must mean the power of the hit. Unfortunately for him, while he was realising this, Mr G&W struck again with the power of a five, and again with a nine.

Donkey Kong flew backwards into the spire, and rubbed his hurt head. In a flash of anger, he grasped the spire and pulled it with all of his strength, and ripped it off the roof completely. Turning quickly, he swung the gigantic spire at Mr G&W, who ducked at first, but couldn't compete with Donkey Kong's speed and was eventually struck backwards onto another building. Donkey Kong chased, but Mr G&W had already used a trampoline, stretched by two other mysterious Game & Watch characters, who disappeared as swiftly as they appeared.

Donkey Kong scouted the skies for his enemy, who came down slowly with a parachute from one of his many games. Donkey Kong growled and swung the spire, but couldn't hit Mr G&W. He growled louder and threw the spire into the air, and the sheer size of it rumbled the buildings when it missed it's target and fell all the way down to the ground and out of the arena.

Mr G&W released his parachute and concentrated on attack rather than his own safety, falling down with a thump, but pulling out two mallets and using one to thump the ground, and one to thump his opponent. He usually used them to bash moles to stop them from eating his vegetables, but in this case, he'd make an exception.

Donkey Kong retreated by hopping around the buildings, and Mr G&W had trouble keeping up. Eventually, Donkey Kong was cornered on the edge of a building, before a strange sound filled the arena. It sounded half like something was rumbling, and the other half like it was hovering. They soon found the source of the noise, when a UFO smoothly entered the scene and hovered majestically. Donkey Kong jumped onto it and tried to think of what to do next. He got an idea, and pulled banana after banana from behind his back, and started to pelt Mr G&W with them. The last thing he was ready for was a banana attack, and he was forced backwards. He heard a startled growl a few seconds later, and the attack stopped, as the UFO began to teleport out of the arena, and Donkey Kong had to abandon ship at the last second.

The fighting between the two competitors was intense. Donkey Kong swung his huge arm and double-slapped Mr G&W, who retaliated by conjuring a manhole lid beneath the monkey and flipping it over, sending the ape flying into the air. He landed fist first, on his enemy's head, who then headbutted him with a builder's helmet.

The fighting was even until another rumbling entered the arena. A bright yellow helicopter came out of the night sky and started to land on the helipad. Both contestants scurried out of the way to let it land, but Donkey Kong took advantage of the situation and struck next when he pushed Mr G&W into the side of the helicopter. After charging at Mr G&W again, he found himself squashed down to the size of a ball, as he became a prop in one of Mr G&W's juggling acts.

His anger grew and he popped back to his normal size. The chopper was beginning to take off again, and he furiously grabbed Mr G&W and threw him at the helicopter blades. Mr G&W had to hang on for dear life, even when it started going dangerously fast, and you couldn't even see him spinning. His grip slipped, but he was lucky this match.

Out of all the places he could have been flung, it was directly into Donkey Kong himself, who was stunned completely. Mr G&W was dizzy, but he had enough energy in him to pick up with foe one more time, throw him into the helicopter blades, and watch for a split-second as they collided, and Donkey Kong was flung miles away, out of the arena.

Nobody in the audience could tell if the blips and bleeps they heard coming from the winner were in celebration, or malfunctioning, but they knew one thing. He was stronger than he looked.

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: MR GAME & WATCH!"

Next up, Kirby VS Yoshi!


	15. Kirby VS Yoshi

Yoshi and Kirby appeared in the 'Rainbow Cruise' arena, and noticed that they were on a flying boat. The oars had wings and the wooden boat flew slowly and gently. The mast in the middle of the boat supported two checkered platforms, and various obstacles hung in the sky. Kirby and Yoshi looked at each other, and the fight began.

Yoshi was the first to strike, jumping into the sky and stomping the ground so hard that the flying boat shook and a few planks of wood had let out creaking sounds. Kirby had been wise enough to move out of the way, but couldn't avoid the dust and the shockwave the stomping sent through the vessel. He let out a little cough and tried to see what was going on.

Yoshi took little time to decide his next move, and shot out his acrobatic tongue to grab Kirby, and swallowed him quickly, turning him into an egg. The egg was still for a few seconds, then it started to wobble, and then eventually, an air-starved Kirby broke out of the shell, gasping. Kirby looked angry for a second, before inhaling with air and floating up into the sky. Yoshi wondered what Kirby was doing, until he turned to stone mid-air and crashed down onto the ship. Yoshi gasped and moved out of the way, and amazingly, Kirby went straight through the ship, leaving a gaping hole.

For a second, it looked like the fight was over, but then Kirby came floating back up, having changed back into his normal form just in time. Kirby opened his mouth and inhaled the air hard, sucking in anything in his path. Yoshi grabbed the side of the ship and held on tight. At first the suction wasn't too strong, but after just a few seconds he felt his legs being lifted off the ground, and the wooden side of the ship was creaking and cracking.

The plank snapped and Yoshi went flying, but Kirby had to stop inhaling, because he was swelling gigantically. He opened his mouth wide and let out what looked like a puff of air, but was a strong as a tornado, which hit Yoshi and flung him far away. Kirby was unfortunate; the blast of air had propelled Yoshi in more of an upwards direction than anywhere else, and using his legs as pedals, the green dino easily made his way to back above the boat. He spun in midair and delivered a stomp that rocked the boat and sent Kirby sprawling along the deck.

When Kirby recovered, Yoshi was nowhere to be seen. A quick run to the middle of the ship showed him hanging on to a loose plank from underneath the ship. His stomp had been too powerful and he, like Kirby earlier, had crashed through the wooden rainbow cruise. Kirby was about to stamp Yoshi off the boat and win the match, until the boat lurched to one direction. Kirby was flung to the other side of the boat, and Yoshi used his strength to swing back up.

They soon found what had caused it to change direction. Various floating blocks and other obstacles were occupying the sky, and judging by the sky beneath them appearing like it was getting closer, both of the fighters guessed that they would have to fight on the obstacles to continue their chance of winning.

Kirby jumped and floated to the hovering magic carpet, whilst Yoshi jumped and pedalled his legs onto what appeared to be a giant swinging pendulum. Kirby's magic carpet started to slowly move over an arch, and he went to the side to see what his enemy was doing. Yoshi was running back and forth along the pendulum, to try and keep it balancing, and he looked like he was having trouble. Yoshi knew he was in trouble, so he shot out his tongue and stuck it to the bottom of Kirby's carpet. He must have had some huge strength in his tongue, because he was able to swing up, around, and onto the carpet, just by his tongue's grip on it.

Kirby and Yoshi fought hand to hand for a while, battling for possession of the carpet. Kirby gave Yoshi a series of fast kicks, so Yoshi pulled out eggs and pelted Kirby with them. Kirby pulled out a mallet and deflected some of the eggs back at Yoshi, who was too stunned to stop Kirby from hitting him with the mallet too. Yoshi flew off the carpet and landed on a light brown block, which to Yoshi's alarm, started falling. He had landed on a donut lift.

Yoshi struggled up and hastily jumped off the donut lift, and onto another. He had to keep running off and jumping to avoid being knocked out, but on the bright side, the bottom of the arena was catching up with Kirby. Kirby jumped and floated onto the falling donut lifts, getting higher with each one, until Yoshi had an idea. He jumped and stomped on the last donut lift, and instead of falling down, it flew quickly, striking Kirby as it went. Kirby was stunned, but not enough to stop him from floating up, to the first ordinary stationary platform that had appeared in the arena so far.

The ship came back into view then, and it still looked dented and battered. Yoshi was quick to jump to it, with Kirby keeping his spot on the safer platform. Yoshi then turned to face his foe, and pulled out egg after egg and pummelled the pink creature with them. Occasionally, Kirby would suck up an egg and spit it out, but aside from causing momentary loss of concentration to Yoshi, it had no effect.

As a last ditch attempt to win, Kirby opened his mouth wide, and started to suck in all the air around him and every object he could. The eggs no longer had an affect on him aside from being stored in his cheeks, but Yoshi kept throwing them, in the hope that something would happen.

Something did happen not long after that, but it was not to the dinosaur's benefit. Kirby was almost fifty times his original sizes, his mouth full of eggs, and he opened his mouth just a tiny bit and started spitting the eggs at his opponent. Yoshi ducked and closed his eyes, but no eggs ever hit him. He heard a lot of crashing sounds though, and when he heard the end of the relentless egg-firing, he opened his eyes.

The eggs had struck all around the boat, and it's remaining working wings couldn't take the weight of it any more. It leaned forwards, and started to plummet, with a helpless Yoshi in it. Eventually, the boat disappeared from sight, and the only sound that could be heard was the voice of the tournament master.

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: KIRBY!"

Next up, Megaman VS Pikachu!


	16. Megaman VS Pikachu

Megaman and Pikachu appeared in the 'Venom' arena. They landed on opposite wings of the Great Fox, which was travelling at a steady pace over the barren planet of Venom. The land looked uninhabited, and occasionally an old machine, that at a much earlier time would fire a deadly laser at an enemy, just sat there, broken and useless.

Pikachu ran along the wing of the plane and fired a small spark at the blue bomber, who shot at it, but that did nothing, and the jolt continued towards him. He ran, but it caught up with him, and he had to jump and flip over backwards to avoid it. He gave himself a short, mental, pat on the back for his agility, before another spark was sent towards him, and he didn't have time to avoid it.

The spark scrambled circuits in his metal blue suit, but it wasn't broken yet, as he demonstrated by shooting a considerable amount of light bolts at the yellow mouse creature, who had to scamper and dodge. After getting close enough to Megaman to do considerable damage, Pikachu charged up a thunder attack and sent his opponent flying again.

A few seconds later though, a large descending sound was heard, and the contestants momentarily stopped fighting and looked behind the 'Great Fox'. They saw a smaller ship, in orange colours slowly coming down to the ship's level. The competitors didn't know if this was a good or bad thing, but it was Megaman who put his concentration back to the fight first, and flung his enemy towards the cockpit of the ship. Pikachu just managed to hold onto the edge of the ship's nose, and clambered back on.

He was greeted with more shots by Megaman, who looked like he was in control of the fight, until the ship behind the Great Fox shot out a laser, which stunned Megaman completely. He flew up into the air and landed with a heavy crash. Pikachu took advantage of the situation and scurried across the ship. He was too fast to avoid the lasers, and he jumped straight onto the enemy ship. The ship couldn't fire lasers to hit a target that was sitting on top of them, so it fired at Megaman more.

Megaman barely had time to recover from the first laser before he was hit with another. With each laser that hit him, he would be blown further into the sky, until he landed so hard that he broke his headgear, which cracked open, revealing his jet black hair. Pikachu was happy to see his opponent losing the fight, but the ship wasn't firing any more lasers. Pikachu waited for a few moments, but nothing happened, and the ship began to ascend back up into the sky.

Megaman took full advantage and shot at Pikachu from below, but the ship blocked most of the hits. With each hit the ship took, it got slower, but kept moving, and eventually, it disappeared. Megaman didn't know if he had won or not, but a loud roaring soon answered his question. His shots had done more damage than he thought, and the enemy ship returned, except a lot quicker, due to the fact that it wasn't using it's engines to hover down menacingly, but it was falling and crashing on the ground, with a hapless Pikachu on top.

Pikachu had to jump off the falling ship just in time to avoid being instantly obliterated, but he was still closer to the ship than Megaman when it exploded. It hit the ground with a heavy tremor, and lay still before exploding, sending chunks of debris everywhere. Pikachu was closer to the explosion, but was more agile than his foe, and ducked and dodged the flying metal, only being scraped by the ship's remains once or twice.

Megaman on the other hand, was having trouble just staying on the Great Fox without the blast knocking him off. He held onto the side of one of the wings, and was doing okay until a flying piece of metal that was ten times bigger than him came flying his way. He had to let go of the wing with a gasp, and was sent flying towards the ground, where he would face elimination.

He had to act quickly, so he pulled himself onto the top of the flying piece of metal, and jumped towards other things that were sent his way during the blast. Chunks of rock, shards of what used to be a deadly laser gun, and part of the tail of the Great Fox itself, that was blown off in the blast. Anything Megaman could reach, he used to stay in the fight. After a few tedious moments and risky jumps, he landed back on the front of the Great Fox, and prepared to attack Pikachu once more.

Pikachu was nimble, and dodged every beam that Megaman could send his way. It didn't matter which weapon the blue bomber selected, Pikachu could dodge them all. Megaman got angrier as his shots continued to miss, and eventually he engaged Pikachu in hand to hand combat. He threw a few punches, which struck home painfully, and while Pikachu was stunned, he fired more beams, that hit Pikachu in the chest.

Pikachu got angry as well, and as soon as he had time to prepare, he charged the biggest thunder attack that he could. He fired it at Megaman, and it all seemed over, until Megaman realised that the attack hadn't hurt him at all. He looked down at his robotic suit, and gasped as he realised it was glowing strongly. The thunder attack had powered up his suit, and he wondered what it meant for his beam attack. He soon found out, because when he fired a single beam, he was shot backwards by the force of the shot, and nearly fell off the spacecraft, but when the huge shockwave hit Pikachu, the yellow rodent was blown straight out of the arena.

Megaman looked down at his suit again. That one blast had drained his energy, and it had stopped glowing, but it had already served it's purpose.

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: MEGAMAN!"

Next up, Link VS King Dedede!


	17. Link VS King Dedede

Link and King Dedede were teleported to the 'Corneria' arena. They both landed on opposite ends of the Great Fox, and with King Dedede holding his heavy hammer, the ship started to tilt to the back, where the duck was standing. Luckily for both the King and Link, the Great Fox powered it's engines and supported the weight of it's unexpected passengers.

King Dedede was the first to strike, charging forwards with his huge mallet and smashing onto the edge of the plane before Link. He missed, but the rippling shockwaves sent Link flying a few metres. Link jumped back onto his feet and pulled out his bow and an arrow, preparing a shot. For a big duck though, Dedede moved fast, dodging arrows back and forth until he was close enough to strike again, swinging his mallet and striking Link at the side.

Link was thrown onto the wing of the Great Fox, and he had to scramble up again. This time he was angrier, and instead of firing arrows, he pulled out his boomerang and hurled it at the dodgy duck. The boomerang hit him head on and bowled him over, and as soon as he stood up again, it came back and struck him in the back of the head. Link smiled and caught the boomerang with his left hand.

King Dedede gripped his mallet tightly and charged for an attack. Link pulled out his sword and ducked behind it, shutting his eyes in fear. When his eyes opened, the mallet and the sword were stuck together. King Dedede had hit with lots of force, and driven the mighty wooden mallet straight into the sword. Link pulled tightly on his sword, and tried to heave it out of the mallet, but he couldn't, so as a last-ditch attempt at helping his odds in the fight, he wrenched the mallet out of Dedede's hands and swung both of their main weapons off the side of the ship.

He looked confused as Dedede jumped off the Great Fox after his weapon. The last time he checked, jumping off an arena wasn't a good technique of winning, but he sighed when he saw that Dedede, much like Kirby, could inhale air, swell up, and float for short amounts of time. Dedede grabbed his mallet, easily pulled the sword out and threw it away, and started to float back to the ship. Link desperately fired an arrow at his swollen enemy, and it punctured the side of Dedede's cheek. With the air rushing out of the hole, Dedede flew around like a balloon, before collapsing on the ship again.

Link slowly approached his enemy, but in no time at all, he was on the floor rubbing his head. Dedede had recovered with the mighty mallet of his and struck Link's skull hard. For a second, all Link could think about was whether or not Zelda knew a spell to fix pain in people's skulls, and if it would be worth it to jump off now, forfeit the match, and recover in peace.

Link shook off those thoughts, and pulled out his bow, but no arrows. Dedede didn't know what Link's plan was, so he approached slowly, before attempting another hit with the mallet. Link ducked and hid under the bow, and the strongest elastic from Hyrule in the bow stretched, and delivered the mallet straight back to King Dedede's head. The duck staggered around dizzily, and Link stood up straight to continue the battle.

Link fired more arrows, but they were too small in comparison to Dedede to cause any damage. After a while, Dedede recovered, and angrily charged at Link, who had to turn and run. When he reached one end of the ship, he skidded and backflipped to avoid his enemy. Unfortunately, King Dedede was a lot larger than Link, so he easily grabbed the elf by the legs mid-flip. Link let out a startled yell, but that turned into a painful yell when he was slammed hard into the metal surface of the ship.

Link was picked up by the feet again and repeatedly slammed onto the Great Fox by his opponent. After a few more hits, he barely had the energy to open his eyes. His head hit the side of the wing and he almost blacked out before he felt the grip on his legs loosening. He forced himself to groggily stand up, and saw the angry duck lying on the ground. This was one of King Dedede's attacks, which he proved by pushing himself off the ground, launching himself into the air, and forcing Link to run out of the way of his landing body.

For the first time in the fight, Link noticed the background of the arena. Corneria was a big city, with futuristic buildings, rotating signs, and large areas of water and land. The ship passed a building with the flag of Corneria, and in a second, Link had a brainwave. Using his old Hyrulian grappling hook, he grasped the flag and it flew off the flagpole and straight into his hands. His idea was working, but it wasn't over yet. He still had to stagger around, avoiding King Dedede's attacks, until he made his way to the imprints of himself, made in the ship when Dedede kept slamming him into it. The metal there was weaker, so it would be the best place to put his plan into action.

Using his grappling hook again, he grabbed the handle of the mallet, and pulled on the hook with all his might. Eventually, the mallet slipped through King Dedede's hands, and Link grabbed it. It took most of his strength just to lift up the gigantic mallet, but he still found enough power to slam it harder into the ship. At first, nothing happened, so Link tried again, but nothing happened then too. King Dedede started to approach angrily, so Link summoned all of his strength and brought the mallet down once more. This time, something did happen.

Clutching the flag in both his hands, Link prepared for the worst, as the ship's engines started to splutter. King Dedede started to panic and looked around, but there was nothing to help him. The ship slowly dipped and fell down to the ground, with Dedede on it.

Link didn't fall with the ship, but slowly floated down, using the giant flag of Corneria as a parachute. Dedede crashed out of the arena long before Link would have hit the bottom, but soon enough, the last match of the first round was over and they were both taken back to the audience.

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: LINK!"

Next up, Round 2!


	18. Round 2

Link found himself straight out of the battle and into the arena hall. The other characters, both winners and losers, were there too, but he didn't have time to ask any questions before the tournament voice spoke out.

"CONGRATULATIONS WINNERS! COMMISERATIONS LOSERS! THE NEXT BATTLES WILL BEGIN IN 15 MINUTES. USE THIS TIME TO REST, TALK, OR EAT THE AVAILABLE REFRESHMENTS. THE LIST OF BATTLES FOR THE NEXT ROUND WILL APPEAR 2 MINUTES BEFORE THE FIRST BATTLE."

Link looked around to try and find the only familiar face he knew, and he soon spotted Zelda. He started to walk to her, but a large quacking noise stopped him, and he turned back to King Dedede, who had been teleported back with Link, and was holding out a hand. Link was confused for a moment, but then realised what King Dedede meant, and shook his hand. They both smiled, and Link was glad that although these people were fighting each other, it was all in a friendly way.

Zelda was not thinking the same way, as Link soon found out. He walked up to her as she chanted a spell, which made Princess Peach's dress inflate, and caused Peach to start floating off the ground, calling for Mario to help. Link assumed that Zelda was not forgiving Peach for her savage attacks in their battle. She stopped chanting the spell (deflating Peach and sending her falling into the bowl of punch on the refreshments table) when she saw Link approach.

"I see that you're taking a mature attitude towards the fighting," he said sarcastically, but continued "Well done for winning though."

"Same to you," Zelda replied, "For a while it looked like King Dedede had you. I just hope he doesn't get mad…"

"I already shook hands with him, I think we're ok."

"I wasn't talking about him. I meant Star Fox, you ruined his ship!"

Link nervously looked around for Fox, but when he spotted Fox, he was laughing with Falco, and he waved at Link in a friendly way. Link waved back, and sighed in relief.

Fox and Falco were sipping punch, and they were the only ones that could, because they got their's before Zelda sent Peach into it. Falco was laughing harder than Fox, and every once in a while he would say,

"I still can't believe you got knocked out first round…"

This annoyed Fox after a while, and he responded, "Hey, I was up against Mario, do you think you could've beat him? It's… hold on a minute…"

Fox had paused their argument and fired a quick laser at Ganondorf, who had been following Toad, and every time he thought he was out of earshot, he would give a threat to the mushroom man.

The laser slowed him down, but he continued following, and whispered, "No one makes me look stupid and gets away with it. Believe me, I will get you little man…"

Toad looked back at Ganondorf and whistled. Within seconds, a shining arrow hit the wall about 1 cm beneath Ganondorf's arm, and he looked across to see Pit, with his bow out, ready to help if Toad was in trouble. Ganondorf chuckled and whistled himself, and a large shuddering went on behind Pit. He turned around to see Bowser looking down on him, and froze nervously. Pit anxiously whistled, but nobody came. He whistled again though, and this time, Donkey Kong rolled into Bowser, knocking him over, and giving a quick nod to Pit.

While Bowser tried to get back up, Donkey Kong went back to the other Kongs, Diddy and Cranky, and went back to grooming Diddy for his next fight. Cranky was trying to clean Diddy's head, while muttering "Stupid Donkey son of mine… I always knew Diddy was the real talented one…"

Diddy sighed at the overwhelming attention being thrown his way, but quickly threw off his clean cap. Cranky and Donkey looked to see what he was doing, and saw the cap hit Wario, and then return to Diddy, who promptly put it back on his head. Wario snarled. He had almost found Dr Wiley and Simon Belmont, who had wrecked his castle fighting, until Diddy's cap distracted him. Cranky used this to keep lecturing Donkey Kong. "Did you see that, Donkey? You could learn a lot from Diddy… when's the last time you did something like that?"

Donkey grunted and pulled a banana from behind his back, and threw it like a boomerang. It pulled Dr Wiley out of his hiding place behind the refreshments table, and into plain view of Wario. Donkey Kong looked expectantly at Cranky, who eventually murmured, "Well now you're just showing off…"

Wario had finally found Dr Wiley, and charged forwards, but found himself wrapped up in a rope. Dr Wiley looked up and saw Simon Belmont, using one of his spare whips to stop Wario from causing any more trouble. After Simon was finished with tying up Wario, he looked down at Dr Wiley and said, "Good fight earlier, you're tougher than you look."

Dr Wiley merely stood dumbfounded while Simon walked back over to the refreshments. The punch bowl had been miraculously refilled after Peach's fall into it, and Simon got a cup and was about to scoop some out, before a small yellow mouse jumped out from the mixture and yelled "PICHU!"

Simon screamed in shock and dropped his cup, before muttering "Maybe I should just have water…"

Pichu jumped out of the bowl, landed nimbly on the floor, and ran around Pikachu excitedly. Mewtwo stood next to them sulkily, unwilling to take part in their games, and Jigglypuff was snoozing in the corner. Pikachu stopped running and started talking to Pichu in their own excited language. This only took a few seconds though, before they stopped talking and started to run around in a circle again. Ness nearly tripped up from them walking back from the punch bowl.

He heard a scream, as Bowser had finally got up and was trying to chase Pit, who was flying around the room desperately. Ness concentrated and used a paralysis attack against the giant dinosaur. Bowser stood still, and keeled over. Pit floated down next to Ness and muttered a quick, out of breath thanks. Ness replied "No problem, I wouldn't want to be the guy who goes against HIM next round…"

Ness and Pit were distracted and both turned to see Star Fox arguing with Captain Falcon about whose machine was better.

"The Great Fox can't be beaten, it could obliterate your F-Zero to just plain zero in one second!"

"My car is nimble and small, your's is huge and slow, and easy to attack!"

"Yeah, but one shot to your machine would destroy it! Mine is way tougher than that!"

"Not tough enough to stop Link destroying it last round…"

Falco stepped in to stop the argument.

"Guys, please, nobody else cares which machine is better. Each one has it's own advantages and disadvantages."

Fox and Captain Falcon reluctantly nodded, while Falco took another sip of his drink. "Besides, they both suck anyway…"

Ness and Pit left what was now a three-way argument and took more interest in Kaptain/King K Rool, who was still mad at the Ice Climbers for beating him and ruining his ship. He tipped his hat and slyly rolled a cannonball towards them, but they both jumped separate ways to avoid it, and it continued down it's path towards Samus, Megaman, and Protoman, who were comparing their robotic suits. Samus was giving advice on how to overcome problems with laser-arm dynamics, when she let out a startled yell. The cannonball had hit her foot, and she looked across at Kaptain K Rool, who laughed nervously.

Samus threw the cannonball back at him and knocked him flat on his back. After recovering, he hastily walked away, deciding to talk to Ganondorf, who was still trying to menace Toad.

This time, Toad decided he'd had enough, and nudged Kirby, who was next to him, and asked for help. Kirby obliged, and in one big gulp, Ganondorf was in his mouth. Kirby aimed at Bowser, and shot Ganondorf out, knocking the two villains flat. Toad laughed, and thanked Kirby, who bowed and resumed what he was originally doing, which was an air-holding contest with King Dedede. Kirby won after a few more minutes because King Dedede started to turn blue, and desperately gasped for air.

Toad walked back to the people he knew best, avoiding Mr Game & Watch along the way, who was making amends with Donkey Kong for knocking him out of the tournament by repeatedly flipping sausages out of his frying pan and into the monkey's mouth. Cranky was complaining, saying "All you ever do is eat, why do you think you were knocked out?"

Toad made his way back to Mario, who was still trying, along with Link, to stop Peach and Zelda from fighting. Mario was trying especially hard, because Peach was losing badly. Peach stopped pulling up vegetables to throw at Zelda when she saw Toad appearing, and gave him a hearty hug.

"Toad! I'm so proud of you, beating Ganondorf like that." She proceeded to fuss over Toad the same way Cranky Kong fussed over Diddy, and even gave Toad a little kiss on the forehead. They both blushed, until Peach's dress turned into a very large REAL peach, and she bemusedly turned around, yelling "Damn it, Zelda, stop it!"

Mario gave up trying to stop the battle, and sat down between Yoshi and Luigi. "You ok brother?" asked Luigi, "You're not eating or drinking!"

"I'm fine," said Mario, "Just a little nervous."

"Don't worry brother, I know you," replied Luigi, "I know you can do it. You're the best in all of Mushroom Kingdom." Mario smiled a little. "Thanks Luigi." He said, sipping some punch.

Yoshi nuzzled up to Mario like a pet, and Mario patted him on the head, only being distracted by the screams of Peach, who Zelda had attacked by enchanting the cake at the refreshments stand and dropping it on her.

Link had watched Mario and Luigi talking, and he felt nervous too. It was times like this he wished he had someone to tell him uplifting things, and he knew that occasionally Zelda would, but she was currently constructing an army of napkins to attack a chocolate-chip-cake-covered Peach.

He was surprised to hear her call, "Hey Link," and he turned around. "Don't worry about this. You're the best. I should know."

She would have said more, but she had to duck to avoid the new punch in the bowl being flung at her head by Peach. It hit Samus instead, who gasped, and angrily fired a few shots at Peach, who had to duck wildly. The shots hit Luigi instead, who was flung backwards by the force of them. Mario jumped up, saying "Hey, be more careful!" It looked like a big fight was about to start right there, but the tournament voice entered the room again.

"SILENCE, COMPETITORS! THE NEXT MATCH WILL BEGIN IN TWO MINUTES IN THE ONETT ARENA! THE CHOICES OF MATCHES ARE BEING SHOWN NOW!"

The voice disappeared, and a list appeared in front of the contestants. Everyone (except Wario, who was still tied up, and Jigglypuff, who was still asleep) rushed to see what fights would be on. Pit let out a huge groan, followed by shorter groans from Diddy Kong, Ice Climbers, Ness and Falco.

The matches were:

Pit VS Bowser

Mr Game & Watch VS Zelda

Toad VS Kirby

Megaman VS Ness

Mario VS Diddy Kong

Link VS Pichu

Falco VS Samus

Ice Climbers VS Simon Belmont

Pit turned around and saw the snarling Bowser. He had a bad feeling about the next fight, but before he could think anything else, he was approached again by Ness.

"Erm… hey Pit… it's unlucky you got put against Bowser… sorry about that…"

Ness seemed to be nervous about asking something, but Pit smiled and said 'thank you' in a friendly tone that made Ness feel more at ease.

"Listen, that voice thing said that your match will be held in the Onett arena… Onett is my hometown, so…"

Pit instantly understood what Ness was asking, and said softly,

"If I see your mum, Tracy, Paula, Jeff, or Poo, I'll tell them you said hi."

Ness smiled and muttered a quick thanks before running back. Chairs had appeared in the hall, where they had been before for viewers of the fights to sit on, so everyone started to sit down. Pit took one last swig of punch, and prepared himself for one tough fight.

Next up, Pit VS Bowser!


	19. Round 2 Match 1

Pit and Bowser landed on opposite sides of the Onett drugstore terrace, and Pit was amazed by his surroundings. Having spent most of his life in a legendary greek temple, he had never seen houses like this. He did not let his distraction affect the battle, and in a split second, he had pulled out his bow and aimed an arrow at Bowser. Bowser had trouble dodging the arrow, as he was big and heavy, and Pit was light and agile. The arrow missed, so Pit equipped another and curved the tip of the arrow slightly. He shot the arrow near Bowser, and it looked like he had missed until it started to curve towards the dinosaur's tail and struck it.

Bowser roared and pulled the arrow out. He was bleeding slightly, but not enough to bother him. He threw the arrow back at Pit, but the curve made the arrow act like a boomerang. Pit ducked, then jumped off the terrace and onto the roof to avoid the arrow, and it swung back to Bowser, who clumsily fell off the terrace in an effort to dodge it. Bowser stood up angrily, and blew a deep breath of fire at the store, but it refused to light. Pit laughed happily at the top of the store, and Bowser got angrier. He breathed fire on some of the flowers near the store and threw them at Pit, ceasing his laughter immediately.

Pit dodged each flaming projectile, but in his haste to avoid them, he stepped on one of the burning flowers, and although his sandals protected him from the flame, the mud of the flower was slippery, and Pit fell off the drugstore. Bowser stomped towards Pit, but sharply retreated when Pit pulled apart his bow, changing it to two deadly hand-to-hand weapons. Pit attacked Bowser again, forcing the dinosaur to back off, and Pit couldn't believe his luck in this fight.

Pit's luck however, sharply ended, when horror struck him and he ducked to the ground. Bowser was bemused, and quickly scouted to area. Nothing unusual was happening, but his enemy seemed terrified. He heard a slow rumbling noise, and realised what had frightened to Greek legend. A car zoomed out of the tunnel near the drugstore, and went straight into another tunnel on the opposite side. Pit wasn't used to this technology. He had never seen anything like this.

It was Bowser's turn to chuckle, as the sound of the leaving car died down, and Pit looked up nervously. Bowser smiled menacingly at him and picked him up by the arms, before slamming him through the weak cloth terrace of the drugstore. Pit was desperate for a weapon, and in his desperation, he grabbed a handful of mud from the flowerbeds and threw it at Bowser's head. The mud went straight into Bowser's eyes, and he roared in anger.

Even though Bowser couldn't see, he still heard moving, and thrashed around, trying to find Pit. Eventually, he found Pit, and angrily seized him. As the mud fell from his eyes, he jumped onto the one remaining unbroken terrace, and slammed Pit as hard as he could at the roof. Luckily for Pit, the roof took more damage than him, and planks of wood made a splintering sound as they came apart. Pit fell through and hit the floor of the drugstore hard, and groaned, before sitting up. The first thing he noticed was the three people in the drugstore who stared at him, then screamed in fear and ran out of the store. They screamed when they saw Bowser outside too, and ran straight into the tunnel. Pit was relieved. At least no innocent lives could be hurt in this fight.

Forcing himself to stand, and trying to clear his head, Pit grabbed both of his hand weapons and rushed outside. Bowser was still on the terrace, looking through the roof to find Pit, so Pit took advantage of this, re-attached the two weapons to reform his bow, and shot an arrow right at the heart of Bowser's defences. The arrow didn't hit Bowser with much force, but it still made the dinosaur roar in pain before pulling it out. He turned to Pit angrily, and jumped up and down in rage on the terrace.

The terrace promptly ripped and Bowser fell through, forcing Pit to chuckle. This enraged Bowser further, and he grabbed and tore off the cloth that was hanging from the terrace. He angrily grabbed Pit, wrapped the cloth around him so tight that he couldn't breathe, and pushed him into the road. Pit struggled inside as he tried to get free, and eventually, thanks to separating his bow again, he ripped himself free, just in time to see an oncoming car.

He screamed in fear and jumped out of the way, into another lane of traffic. He immediately had to dodge another car, and more vehicles came through each tunnel. Pit tried to avoid them, but eventually, he couldn't dodge one in time, and he found himself flung mercilessly to the side of the road by a black van. He struggled to stand up, and failed. He struggled to grasp the separate pieces of his bow, but he couldn't. He could barely open his eyes.

He didn't know who could help him, but he thought to himself "Somebody help me, please… I need help…"

He heard Bowser stepping across the road towards him, the cars not making any difference to the dinosaur. They harmlessly bounced off and continued their journey. Pit couldn't believe how tough the cars were to be able to withstand Bowser, and how tough Bowser was to withstand the cars, but now was not the time for wondering. Pit forced himself to stand up and face his opponent. Bowser threw a hard punch with his claws but Pit ducked, although that wasn't to dodge the attack as much as it was because he lacked the energy to stand.

Bowser picked Pit up by the legs and snarled. Pit struggled to get out of his enemy's grasp, and eventually succeeded, falling to the floor. He forced himself to stand for the last time, before suddenly, he heard a bicycle bell ringing from the tunnel on the right. Suddenly, all feelings of fatigue were extinguished from him. Someone was unaware that there was a fight here, and Pit had to protect them. Pit elbowed Bowser in the stomach, which didn't hurt him as much as it distracted him, and ran to the tunnel.

A small eleven year old girl with a pink dress rode her bicycle out of the tunnel, saw Pit and Bowser, and got off. Pit tried to warn her that Bowser was dangerous, and pleaded, "Please, get out of here! Bowser is very dangerous, and…"

He stopped when the girl gave him a quick look, whipped a frying pan from her pocket, jumped into the air, and slammed a shocked Bowser in the face with it. Bowser fell over backwards, and Pit froze with shock. The girl threw the frying pan back to her bicycle and ran next to Bowser. She looked like she was concentrating hard and screamed "PK Freeze!"

Bowser roared and staggered away from the girl in pain. It was only then that everything clicked in Pit's brain. They were fighting in Onett, which was right next to Twoson, which was where Ness' friend Paula, from 'Earthbound' lived.

While he was realising this, Paula screamed "PK Thunder!" and bolts of electricity struck Bowser, and he stumbled and fell straight through the drugstore window. Pit called out Paula's name, and she turned around. Pit remembered Ness' request and said,

"Ness told me to say hi."

Paula smiled and replied "Tell him to meet up with me when he gets back."

Pit said "I promise I'll pass on the message… why did you come help me?"

Paula tapped her forehead, and Pit remembered thinking, 'Somebody help me'. He remembered Paula's psychic powers, and Paula said "I got your message." Paula then nodded towards Bowser, who was nearly unconscious in the drugstore. "Do you want to finish him or should I?"

Pit smiled. "I think I'll take this one." He said, re-attaching his bow, and plucking an arrow. He only had to wait a few seconds for a car to pass, and when it did, he shot at one of it's car tyres. The car skidded, swerved, and crashed into the side of the drugstore. The roof collapsed on Bowser, who, after one last roar, was silent.

Pit felt the air around him cool down as he was teleported back to the audience, but not before thanking Paula for some much-needed help.

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: PIT!"

Next up, Mr Game & Watch VS Zelda!


	20. Round 2 Match 2

Zelda felt herself being squashed, and she started coughing violently. She could feel her insides being pushed in directions that she didn't know existed. She keeled over, the pain becoming too much for her. She had no idea what was happening, and the pain was intense. She was kneeling on the ground, wishing the pain would stop, when suddenly, it did.

She slowly opened her eyes, and realised why she had been in so much pain. She was in the 'Flat Zone' arena, and she looked down at her hand, and felt ill. It was completely 2-dimensional. She turned it over, and even felt slightly scared when she saw how thin her hand was when she put it at an angle. It looked just like a piece of paper, and Zelda had to hope that it wouldn't rip like a piece of paper too…

Her opponent, Mr Game & Watch, was used to this arena, and easily jumped over to his opponent and started the fight. He pulled out a hammer and struck Zelda in the stomach. She was forced backwards, towards the side of the arena, and to her surprise, she went straight through it. She screamed and grabbed the edge of the wall, pulling herself back in, and she recovered with a fist of magic to her enemies face. For a second, she thought the fight was over, as he went flying away at an incredible speed. However, instead of going straight through the opposite wall, like Zelda would have, he bounced off, and swung back at Zelda with a mallet.

Zelda ducked to avoid the blow and gasped. She could be pushed out of the arena, but her opponent couldn't. She had to think of a new way to beat him, but it wasn't easy to think when she was being attacked by a barrage of sausages. She dodged them all with ease though, and jumped onto one of the black 2-D platforms above the arena floor. She used her magic to attack Mr Game & Watch, but all it did was delay him from attacking her. She even sent him flying into each different wall with such force that he bounced off and flew around the arena for a few seconds, and he still didn't get knocked out. However, the blows hurt him, and he had to spend almost a minute just getting up, giving Zelda enough time to look at her surroundings and try to think of a plan.

The first thing she noticed about the arena was the terrace on one side. It looked like the side of a big house, but only a portion of it was in the arena. On the other side, there was a small shack, with trees growing near it. Finally, she looked at where she was standing, and almost screamed. There were a few platforms in the middle of the arena, but the one she was standing on was being held up by another little Game & Watch character, who promptly disappeared, leaving Zelda to fall to the ground.

She landed nimbly, but was soon struck on the back of the head. Not by her opponent, and not by an attack, but by a series of falling tools. Mr Game & Watch had recovered by now, and he was having to avoid the tools as well. Unfortunately for Zelda, the first strike of a wrench to the back of her head disorientated her, and she didn't regain the control of her balance until the back of her head was bleeding from a few misplaced spanners.

By the time Zelda had recovered, the tools had stopped falling from the top of the arena, and they lay, stationary on the ground for a few seconds, before they started to flicker and disappear. Zelda saw an opportunity to strike and picked up one of the tools, and before it could disappear, she hurled it at her opponent. It struck him head on, and it looked like it did a lot of damage. Zelda picked up as many tools as she could and threw them towards Mr Game & Watch, but she could only throw another three before they had all disappeared, and the three that she had thrown had all been caught as Mr Game & Watch had pulled out a bucket and caught all the projectiles.

Mr Game & Watch rolled closer to Zelda, and threw the contents of the bucket on her. A hammer hit her in the stomach, a wrench slammed against her forehead, and a spanner hit her right foot. She toppled over, mainly because of the head injury, and rubbed her head with one hand, and clutched at her stomach with the other. Forcing herself to ignore the pain, Zelda stood up. Both of the fighters heard a noise behind Zelda, and turned to look, only to see a guest Game & Watch character walking through the arena with a barrel of oil. He barely stepped in before tripping, and spilling oil everywhere. After he tripped, he saw Zelda and Mr Game & Watch, so he got up and quickly ran out.

Zelda backed away from her opponent, forcing him to walk over the oil to get to her. He slipped, but equipped his diver's helmet mid-fall and slammed into Zelda, who was nearly sent flying out of the arena again. Zelda had a minor brainwave, and started to concentrate on a spell. A pink glow surrounded to arena, and Mr Game & Watch was distracted from fighting and looked around, curious about what Zelda was trying to do.

Zelda focussed all of her energy on the arena, and slowly, it began to shake. First it only shook slowly, then quicker, and then it felt like an earthquake. Zelda kept her concentration, and eventually, with a loud popping sound, the arena sprung out. It was now 3-dimensional. Before Mr Game & Watch could attack Zelda, she started casting the spell on herself. Mr Game & Watch didn't dare to disturb her in the middle of the spell, so he could do nothing while she suddenly let out a gasp of breath and looked down at herself. She was in 3-D.

She turned to her opponent, but soon found that she had made a mistake in her spells. Mr Game & Watch was practically invisible, as he was still as thin as a 2-D picture in a 3-D arena. Zelda subsequently found herself being attacked multiple times, and each time, she couldn't see who was attacking her. Eventually, when Mr Game & Watch tried to hit her, she was able to grab his arm, and she flung him into the arena wall. However, he still bounced back, and couldn't be knocked out of the arena.

Zelda didn't know what to do next, but she had no choice but to keep fighting. She was victim to a huge amount of hits, and although every so often, she would be able to catch Mr Game & Watch and beat him too, there was no way of knocking him out.

Finally, Zelda had one last idea. Mr Game & Watch attacked her with a mallet, but she grabbed it and used it to swing her opponent to the floor, before concentrating all of her energy on her enemy. Mr Game & Watch was taken by surprise, and couldn't move as the magic both kept him in place and tried to put a spell on him. Mr Game & Watch was 2-D, and Zelda was trying to make him 3-D.

Zelda had originally tried to cast the spell on her enemy just so that she could see him when he attacked her, but she soon realised that she was corrupting his existence. He was a completely 2-dimensional character, and if he tried to become 3-D, who knew what could happen? Zelda had almost collapsed because of the energy she had lost, and because she was using all of her remaining energy to cast the spell, but her work paid off.

As she stopped casting the spell, Mr Game & Watch was shaking and stretching. It looked like his body was trying to become 3-D but it couldn't. His body stretched outwards and upwards, until eventually, there was a large bang, and sparks went flying. When they cleared away, Zelda looked up, and nothing remained of her opponent.

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: ZELDA!"

Next up, Toad VS Kirby!


	21. Round 2 Match 3

Toad and Kirby both found themselves in the 'Temple' arena, and Toad was dumbstruck with the huge surroundings. There were large stone platforms and even a building that looked like the Parthenon in the background. Columns held up giant stone structures, and there were at least four storeys of ground, with a winding passage going further and deeper down.

Kirby struck first, by jumping off a stone platform and delivering a series of kicks to Toad. Toad plucked up vegetables and threw them at Kirby, but he could easily dodge them. Approaching a large pillar, Toad got an idea, and pulled vegetables out of the ground near the pillar. With every vegetable that came up, so did a small amount of earth. The vegetables didn't hurt Kirby, but they stopped him from attacking, and after a while, a large hole had been dug out in front of the pillar. Toad ran behind it and pushed it, but it didn't fall. It was a mighty ancient marble pillar, and Toad wasn't strong enough.

With his first plan failing, Toad tried to think of what else he could do, but Kirby performed a combo of kicks on him. He didn't have time to think, he had to fight.

Toad used his big head to ram into Kirby and knock the air out of him. When Kirby was flung off of Toad's skull, he stood up and got ready to fight. Toad saw the anger in Kirby's eyes and turned and ran. Luckily for him, the fight had pushed them onto the second platform of earth, so Toad could easily jump down to the next level, and then the next again. Kirby was quick, but not quick enough to keep up with Toad. After much trying, Kirby finally got down to the last platform, but Toad jumped out from behind a pillar and used his head to his advantage, ramming Kirby to the edge of the arena again.

Toad wasn't strong enough to lift a big pillar, but he could lift stones easily, and he threw them at Kirby repeatedly. When he ran out of stones, he continued to pull vegetables, and eventually, after stepping backwards several times, Kirby stepped off the lowest arena completely. Toad raised his arms in triumph before he noticed Kirby floating back up.

Toad didn't want to let victory slip through his fingers, so he ran to the edge and punched the breath out of Kirby. Without being able to float, he started to fall again, but he grabbed the edge of the platform and tried to pull himself up. Toad jumped hard on Kirby's hand, and Kirby let out a yelp of pain, but Kirby breathed in more air and controlled his body to push the air, suddenly, into his arm. It swelled up so fast that Toad was blown off it, and flew back onto the ground.

Kirby pulled himself back onto the platform, and attacked Toad relentlessly. Kirby had perfect control over the rush of air in his body, and every time he hit Toad, it wasn't just with the power of his fist, but the power of a fist swollen to twenty times it's average size. Kirby kept punching away, and even picked up Toad and threw him up, through the layers of stone and earth that were in the way. Kirby then floated up through the gaps, just in time to kick Toad while he was falling.

Toad flew through the air and hit his head directly against the same pillar that he had tried to topple earlier. This time, it had a huge imprint of Toad's head, where it had made contact with the mushroom man's noggin. The pillar swayed from side to side, and Toad realised how hard his head must be.

Jumping behind the pillar, he tried to push it onto Kirby again, but it didn't work. Using his last idea, Toad bashed his head against the pillar, and felt no pain from the blow, but opened his mouth in a wide smile as his idea worked and the pillar toppled. Unfortunately, it took a long time to lean and fall, and although Kirby was definitely caught by the shockwaves of the landing, he was able to avoid the stone structure itself.

The pillar split into many different bits of rock when it hit the ground, and after recovering the shockwaves, Kirby took a deep breath of air and inhaled part of the rock. Toad expected Kirby to spit it out, and ducked, and Kirby didn't do anything. He merely stood there with the rock in his mouth. Toad slowly approached his enemy, but Kirby didn't attack. Toad even headbutted Kirby again, but his enemy didn't react.

Toad wondered what Kirby was doing, but used the time to his advantage, punching, kicking and headbutting Kirby, who did nothing except stand up and take the damage. Toad started to worry soon, as although Kirby wasn't attacking, the damage he was taking wasn't going to knock him out, and Toad was sure that Kirby had a plan. Toad had to knock out Kirby before he could put his plan into action. The first thing Toad tried was just pushing Kirby over the edge of the platforms. With a rock in his mouth, Toad was sure Kirby would sink, and charged at his enemy, and for the first time in a few minutes, got a reaction.

Kirby quickly sidestepped, and Toad had to stop his attack. Toad tried to grab Kirby again, but Kirby wouldn't let him. He still wasn't attacking, but just resisting, and this infuriated Toad further.

Eventually, Toad's anger got the better of him, and he landed a successful headbutt on Kirby, who was sent backwards, not off the platform, but further into the background of the arena. The building made up of dozens of columns was standing there, and Kirby was knocked backwards into it, as Toad got an idea for a final attack. He jumped over ruins and next to the pillar-supported structure. With one might bash of his head, Toad made a deafening crack sound from the building, and it started to collapse. Kirby still had the rock in his mouth, but tried to run out.

Toad kicked Kirby back into the structure, and turned and ran for his own safety. A huge crash filled the arena, and when Toad looked back, all that was left was a pile of rubble. His smile got wider and wider, until he saw slight movement in the rubble. A bruised and battered Kirby made his way out, before finally opening his mouth by a tiny gap.

Toad instantly saw what Kirby's plan was. The rock in his mouth had become so damaged that it was no longer a rock. It was thousands of tiny pieces of gravel, which Kirby spat out like bullets. Toad was peppered with immensely painful shots, and eventually keeled over on the brink of unconsciousness. Kirby spat out the rest of the gravel, and flew up high into the arena sky.

Toad didn't have to wonder what Kirby was doing for too long, because he came down again, whilst inhaling huge amounts of air. He had swollen to at least a hundred times his original size, and was almost as big as the arena. Kirby swallowed his breath, opened his mouth, and inhaled hard.

Entire chunks of the arena separated and flew into Kirby's mouth. Toad used his last energy to cling onto the ground, but the ground itself went flying into Kirby's mouth too. Kirby didn't stop there though, and soon, the entire arena was occupying the space in Kirby's crammed mouth. With one great rumble, Kirby spat out the ground, the arena, and the opponent, all of whom flew out of the side of the arena boundaries. He remained, floating peacefully in the air while waiting for an announcement of his victory.

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: KIRBY!"

Next up, Megaman VS Ness!


	22. Round 2 Match 4

Megaman and Ness found themselves in Dream Land, on the mystical 'Fountain of Dreams. They stood on opposite ends of a huge fountain, which was curved like a bowl, and had steady miniature waterfalls going off the edges. The star rod of Dream Land was fastened onto the top of the fountain, and when Ness allowed his curiosity to peak at the beginning of the battle, he peered over the edge of the fountain's rim, only to see nothing for a long way down. They were high up.

Megaman tried to get an early attack to Ness, but the 'Earthbound' protagonist used his psychic abilities to summon a quick shield to protect him from Megaman's shots. Megaman kept firing shots though, and persisted until Ness couldn't concentrate hard enough to make a good shield. Ness was struck with the beams of light, and was stunned long enough for Megaman to adjust his weapon-arm's settings and choose a different attack.

Ness sat up slowly, feeling dazed, and gasped when he saw a ball of electricity coming his way. He ran all the way around the rim of the fountain to avoid the curling bolt of energy, until he ran straight into Megaman himself. The blue bomber didn't even need to attack Ness. Instead, he just held out his fist and Ness ran straight into it. Megaman chuckled as Ness fell to the ground, until he realised that Ness was staying down for longer than usual. He wondered why, when suddenly, the giant bolt of thunder that he had fired spun into view and jolted Megaman's suit.

Megaman stumbled backwards, but realised that his suit was glowing mysteriously again, and he smiled. In the last round, his suit had been accidentally charged up by a thunder attack from Pikachu, and his ultra-charged shot was virtually unstoppable. His suit had started glowing back then, too and Megaman didn't find it hard to predict what would happen when he fired a shot. He grinned, and by the time Ness had looked up, he had his arm-cannon aimed directly at him.

He fired a huge blast of blue power, but it did more damage to him than Ness. Ness had used his reflexes and rolled backwards away from the shot to avoid being hit head-on, and the shot had caused a mild explosion on the side of the fountain. Ness had been able to put up a shield, but Megaman had been struck by a piece of rock that had been sent flying in the explosion.

Ness took advantage of his enemy's misfortune and peppered Megaman with fire attacks. Megaman coughed and stumbled backwards, the outer layers of his suit beginning to melt. He programmed his arm settings once more, and this time, he shot a miniature platform at Ness. Ness was bamboozled as to why this would be considered a weapon, and easily dodged all of them. Megaman lost his temper, and shot one of the little ledges harmlessly into the ground, where it remained.

Ness had no idea what Megaman's plan was, but he was forced to retreat after his enemy went back to using his normal shots. Ness was chased around the rim of the fountain, and at one point, Megaman screamed in threat, "Hey Ness, look here!"

Ness foolishly allowed himself to be distracted and he gave a glance back to Megaman while he ran, and subsequently tripped over the platform that Megaman had implanted into the rim of the fountain. Megaman jumped over the platform mightily and landed on Ness. He continued to jump up and down on him until Ness got out his yoyo and swung it trustily behind him. Ness had full control over it, and twitching his finger once caused the yoyo to tie itself tightly around Megaman's legs.

He pulled on the string and tossed Megaman over the edge. He thought he had won, until Megaman changed weapons again with lightning speed, and fired more small platforms into the side of the arena, and using them to climb back up the fountain.

He took Ness by surprise, and pushed him into the water in the fountain, before changing his weapon back to the lightning bolts. He shot one at Ness, and although Ness used his reflexes to dodge, he couldn't stop the bolt hitting the water, and he felt the full charge of the blow around every inch of his body as he was painfully electrocuted. He tried to get out of the water, but every time he nearly surfaced, Megaman fired another lightning bolt and made him lose his concentration.

Eventually, a very burnt Ness got out of the fountain, and Megaman changed his weapon again. Ness didn't have long, but used the time to charge at Megaman and strike his suit with his trusty baseball bat.

Megaman jumped back, and shot Ness with more beams, but Ness was concentrating hard on charging up a thunder attack. Eventually, he let all his anger out, and it surrounded Megaman and zapped his suit. Megaman looked down at his suit expectantly, but instead of glowing with power, it glowed for a mere second, and then died. Megaman tried to fire anything, but nothing happened. Ness smiled. He had a major advantage now.

After forcing Megaman into hand to hand combat, which Ness was good at when he had his yoyo and baseball bat, he wondered how to try and finish Megaman off. While he spent this second thinking, Megaman tried to regain control, and although the suit didn't have power, it hurt more to be hit with a heavy metal fist than an average punch.

Ness was forced backwards again, until he thought about the water in the fountain. If he shocked Megaman with a thunder attack in the water, either his suit would be miraculously super-powered, or Megaman would be instantly eliminated. Ness took his chances, and swung his bat again, knocking Megaman into the water. Ness concentrated on making a huge thunder attack, and aimed it directly at the centre of the water.

Megaman was fried, but his suit was doing things that seemed magical. It didn't glow any more; it turned white and stayed white. It was permanently charged, and Megaman jumped out of the water, ready to take advantage of it.

Ness looked terrified as Megaman aimed at him and fired, but when Ness felt the blow, although it hurt, his opponent was nowhere to be seen.

Both Ness and Megaman later realised why. When Megaman's suit had been powered before in Round 1, Megaman had been flung backwards by the power of the shot, but not a great amount. This time, his suit was uber-powered, and although Ness was hurt a lot by the beam, Megaman didn't realise that he would be forced backwards until he was flying backwards out of the arena, leaving a confused Ness wondering how the heck he had won.

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: NESS!"

Next up, Mario VS Diddy Kong!


	23. Round 2 Match 5

Mario and Diddy Kong appeared in the 'Jungle Japes' arena. They stood on a deck, which was taken up mostly by a house that appeared to be Cranky Kong's. There was another small wooden deck to the right of their's, but it was plain and useless, and to the other side of the house, there was an odd structure shaped like a barrel. Mario prayed that it wasn't an outhouse, and thanked his lucky stars that he had started further away from the structure than Diddy had.

Mario launched an attack first, and shoulder-barged into Diddy, who was knocked over. Diddy used his acrobatic skills to recover, and stayed low on the ground doing a barrel roll, which knocked Mario flat on his back. Diddy then picked him up like a barrel and threw him towards the wall of what Mario was now desperately wishing was a storage cupboard, and not an outhouse.

Luckily for Mario, he just bounced off the barrel shaped structure, and recovered quickly. He kicked the bottom of it, and it shuddered, so he tried again and again, and with each shudder it made, Diddy Kong was immobilised by the tremors. Mario was trying to weaken the foundations so he could use the barrel as a missile, but it stayed put, and eventually, Mario's kicks were too hard. His foot went straight through the side of the barrel-shaped oddity, and refused to come out.

Diddy took full advantage of this, and charged a few more barrel rolls at the portly plumber. Eventually, an angry Mario could pull his leg out and continue the fight. When he fell victim to another of Diddy's barrel rolls, he thought of a plan, and put his leg back into the hole before Diddy could see that he'd got free. Mario kept taking more and more hits from the attacks, and eventually, Diddy thought he could cause a shock and knock out Mario early. He prepared himself for a big attack, and charged towards Mario, who pulled his leg back out at the last second and jumped out of the way.

Diddy screeched and tried to stop, but fell over the edge of the deck. He would have been knocked out in the water, if it was not for his tail saving him again, and hanging onto the side of one of the planks.

Diddy swung back up and landed softly on his feet. Taking one last look at the barrel building, he grasped it tightly and lifted. It came up with surprising ease, and Mario gasped at Diddy's strength. Diddy would never tell Mario, but the only reason the building came up so easily was the years of practise that the monkey had done of carrying barrels.

With a mighty throw, the barrel crashed along the platform and rolled towards Mario, who didn't jumped, but pushed against the barrel with all his might. The barrel slowed down, but Mario was already on the platform to the furthest right, rendering it not as useless as he thought. Mario was an inch away from being pushed into the water, but had brought the barrel to a standstill.

He wiped his forehead and smiled, until Diddy charged into the barrel and sent it into the water, bringing Mario with it. Mario was lucky, because if he'd touched the water, he would have instantly been knocked out, but he landed on top of the huge barrel, which floated.

Mario stood up, and gasped, as the barrel was heading straight for the waterfall. He ran on the spot on the barrel, facing towards the waterfall. It was tough work, but he was slowly propelling the barrel back to the deck where Cranky's house stood. Diddy saw Mario's plan, and desperately looked around for something to throw. He heard a snapping sound, and saw a Klap-trap, an enemy he had fought many times, swimming down the river, or rather, trying to swim.

It bobbed up and down, opening and closing it's dangerous jaws with a sharp snap. Diddy leaned in, and with his chimpanzee agility, he pulled it out of the water by the tail, and threw it at Mario. The plumber jumped to avoid it, but it landed behind him on the barrel, and chewed a gaping hole in it. With the barrel going down, Mario had to do a perfect triple-jump to land safely back on the deck.

After all the effort he'd had to put in to surviving, Mario was angry, and pummelled Diddy Kong with a series of punches and kicks. When Diddy backed up, Mario shot fireballs at him, and dazed him until he was dizzy enough to nearly walk off the edge of the deck, before he regained his senses. As Mario dived forwards to him, Diddy ducked and spun on the spot, kicking Mario into the air in the process. Mario was about to hit the ground with a thud, when he pulled out his cape and swooped back up into the air, flying around the arena freely. He rained hits on Diddy, who eventually had enough of these strikes and hopped from the side of the deck to the side of Cranky's house, and climbed up it to the top. He had to stand patiently on the chimney, but when the moment was right, he timed a jump perfectly onto the flying Mario's back and delivered blows to Mario's head like he was beating a bongo drum.

Mario tried to lose his unexpected passenger, and flew up and down quickly, even in loops, but Diddy held on to his cape. The last straw for Mario was when Diddy tugged his moustache and laughed, so Mario hovered over Cranky's house, and untied the cape, so that he fell safely to the house while Diddy soared through the air.

Diddy yelled as he was heading for the river, but put the cape on himself moments before hitting the water and swooped back up. It was his turn to deliver diving blows to Mario, who could do nothing now that Diddy had his cape. Mario tried to grab the cape while Diddy was dive-bombing him, but the cheeky chimp had too tight a grip on it for it to come off.

Eventually, Mario pulled himself onto the roof of Cranky's cabin, and stayed there as Diddy tried to hit him. Mario ducked left and right, but Diddy kept chasing him. Mario turned around to face Diddy for a split-second, before jumping out of the way, leaving Diddy no time to react, and making him collide with Cranky's chimney. Diddy let go of the cape and fell between two of the platforms.

Diddy's tail saved him once again, and grabbed the edge, but he was too tired to swing up. Eventually, he finally forced himself to try and recover, and opened his eyes just in time to see another swimming Klap-trap jump towards him, open it's mouth, and swallow him whole.

The Klap-trap jumped onto the platform in the arena itself, but couldn't think about it's part in the victory for too long, because Mario jumped off the roof and landed on his back, causing him to cough out the already unconscious Diddy, then stagger back into the water. Mario picked up his cape and swung it back behind him before he heard:

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: MARIO!"

Next up, Link VS Pichu!


	24. Round 2 Match 6

Link and Pichu appeared in the first of two "Yoshi's Island" arenas. Link looked around to see a long green slanted pipe, and a few platforms made of odd yellow blocks with two little dots like eyes. Pichu allowed himself to be much more distracted, and instead of preparing to fight, he scampered off and began to run around the arena.

Link gripped his sword tightly and waited for his foe to emerge from one of the bushes. Eventually, Pichu jumped out of one of the fruit-bearing trees and landed on Link's back. Link screamed in shock and tried to shake the yellow mouse off frantically. Eventually, Link was able to grab Pichu and fling him to the ground. Pichu landed with a thud, but got up again almost instantly.

Link got an idea and ran towards one of the fruit trees. Using his sword, he struck the fruit, and used them as missiles against Pichu. Pichu dodged the first few, but the next ones hit. Link kept aiming the fruit at his enemy, but after a few hits, his blade sliced through thin air. All the fruit had been used. Not to be beaten, Link sliced off a branch and started to shape it. Woodchips flew everywhere, and Pichu had to shut his eyes to avoid being peppered by the dust.

When the dust finally cleared, Pichu looked at what Link had sculpted, and saw a perfect replica of Link's master sword. Link attacked with both of his swords, and slashed at Pichu, who was flung to the side of the arena. Pichu bounced back up and sent a spark attack to Link, who blocked it with his swords. The master sword glowed for a second because of the spark, but the wooden model of it burst into flames when the sparks came into contact with it.

Link threw his flaming sword away while Pichu sent another spark attack his way. Link used his real master sword to absorb the attack, and the sword glowed again for a second. Link got curious, and dodged spark attacks to get close to Pichu before tapping him with the sword and seeing if anything would happen. Something DID happen. The sword gave out the electricity that it absorbed and Pichu was zapped and flew backwards.

Link smiled and held his sword defensively, ready for any electric attacks from Pichu, but he didn't expect the pokemon to headbutt him instead, and he flew backwards onto a bridge over a large gap. Link noticed that to bridge was made of 3 of the odd yellow blocks, and he figured that it probably wasn't safe to stay on them, so he rolled backwards.

Link looked up, and Pichu was nowhere to be seen. Link waited alertly, ready for Pichu to jump out of a tree or scamper across the arena, but the yellow mouse was staying wherever he was hidden. Link nervously stepped around the arena, but he couldn't see Pichu. He eventually gave up looking, and ran back to the tree he had started cutting earlier. He cut off a branch and began to carve another sword. He had nearly finished, which was good, as he was becoming more and more paranoid about where Pichu was. He picked up his new wooden sword, but just as he touched it, Pichu jumped out of the pile of sawdust and almost gave Link a heart attack.

If the shock of seeing Pichu jump out from nowhere didn't give Link a heart attack, the thunder attack he prepared would have done the job. Link's tunic was charred and he was jolted back to the edge of the arena. He stood up and swiped at Pichu with his sword, but Pichu dodged and shocked Link again. Link staggered away from Pichu, but the yellow creature shocked Link again, and the elf-boy screamed and fell to the ground. It was a bad landing, because although it was soft, it was in a pile of sawdust. Link pulled himself up blindly, and tried to clear the dust out of his eyes, but it was hard while Pichu was still attacking him.

Eventually, Link could see well enough to head back towards to the sawdust pile and plant a bomb in it. He then ran, ignoring Pichu's attacks, and ran up the slanted pipe. When he reached the top, he hid inside it, while a bemused Pichu ran around the sawdust pile, wondering what would happen. There was an explosion of dust and ground, sending Pichu flying while Link stayed safely at the top of the pipe.

Unluckily for Link, the explosion was weakened by the dust, but Pichu was still sent flying into one of the odd yellow blocks, which started to spin when Pichu hit them.

Pichu had seen where Link had ran, so he charged at the pipe, and before Link could get out, Pichu sent a thunder attack through it. The metal pipe conducted the shock and Link was electrocuted. He howled and staggered out of the pipe.

Link jumped down to Pichu and swung his sword around mightily, sending Pichu towards the other end of the arena. Link suddenly realised Pichu's weakness. In Pichu's earlier fight, he was distracted by a balloon of himself, and at the beginning of this fight, he had been excited and distracted just by seeing the arena.

Link charged, and Pichu ducked, but Link went straight past him and started hacking away at an old tree trunk. Pichu scampered towards him, but was kept at bay by the constant breeze of sawdust. After a minute, Link stepped back, and Pichu let out a tiny gasp. There was a small, but life-size sculpture of Pichu made of wood on the ground, and Pichu seemed hypnotized by it.

At first Link let Pichu run around the statue, but then he picked up the statue and carried it to the edge of the arena. He placed it down carefully, and let the pokemon run around it excitedly. Now it was just a matter of getting Pichu off the edge.

That was easier said than done. Pichu scampered around quickly, and Link was swiping and skidding to try and eliminate his opponent. After a minute, Link finally had Pichu cornered, and he swung his sword, only for Pichu to run between his legs, making Link miss and accidentally knock off the small statue, which toppled over the edge and off the arena.

Link realised what he had done and turned around to see a very angry Pichu, who jumped on him and scratched him. Pichu was furious with Link for the loss of his statue, and he attacked Link harshly, even biting sometimes.

Link eventually threw off Pichu, who skidded, and Link braced himself for some tough attacks. Luckily, Pichu chose to fire more and more electric attacks at him, so he could defend himself with his sword, and as more time went on, Pichu's rage was going against him, as he was growing tired, and his attacks were getting weaker.

Link saw the right moment to move forwards, so he did, and forced Pichu back with his sword, before twirling the sword around and stabbing the ground with it. Pichu looked down just in time to see the sword hitting the yellow blocks, which started to spin on contact with Link's sword, and unluckily for Pichu, the shockingly electric pokemon was on one of the blocks, and fell straight through and out of the arena.

Link felt guilty for using Pichu's rage against him, so he vowed to himself to carve him another statue some time, before being teleported out of the arena.

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: LINK!"

Next up, Falco VS Samus!


	25. Round 2 Match 7

Samus and Falco appeared in the 'Battlefield' arena. Falco had been prepared for a tough fight, and looked harshly at Samus, who was prepared, and both opponents ran towards each other to do battle.

Falco got in the first hit, scratching at Samus' armour with his claws. Although the armour was tough, the strike left deep marks, so Falco ducked to avoid Samus' next shot, and scratched again. His claws got stuck in his armour, and he pulled hard, yanking off part of Samus' arm protection. Samus was distracted for a second and looked at the damage on her arm, before Falco used his sharp claws to scratch through her suit and cut her skin.

Samus screamed in shock and backed away, but fortunately, her injured arm was not the one she used to fire missiles, which she proved when she shot a grapple hook at Falco, gripped him tightly, and then used the grapple to swing Falco quickly through the air and smash him on the floor.

Samus was knocked back when an item flew into the arena from the top. She realised that because of the lack of things in the arena, they would probably be getting more items than normal, and she looked at what had fallen in front of her. It was a ray-gun, and she picked it up quickly and aimed it at Falco. She pulled the trigger once, and Falco was blown backwards from a white laser.

Falco tried to avoid the blows, but they were too frequent, and he was struck several times. Eventually, from the ground where he was laying, he fired a laser from his arm attachment which struck Samus' hand, both hurting Samus, and making her drop the gun. She dived to pick it up again, and avoided other blows from Falco's laser to recover and grasp the gun again, except tighter this time.

When she turned back, she was struck in the face by a flying Pokeball that had originally landed near Falco, who had flung it at her. She dropped the gun and looked upwards as a huge blue turtle with water guns erupting from it's back towered in front of her, and she gulped before she was soaked with the onslaught of fierce waves.

Luckily for Samus, her suit was waterproof, but she still took damage from being flung back to the edge of the arena. Blastoise disappeared shortly, and Samus charged up a few small shots and fired them at Falco, but he was too agile to be hit, and he spread his wings and jumped onto one of the overhanging platforms. Samus jumped up onto the opposite one, and continued to fire a variety of missiles at her enemy.

Falco dodged the super missiles, and even the special charged up shot, which he avoided by flying over it, but then he made his mistake, which was getting too cocky, and after ducking another attack, he let out a taunting laugh. This was all the time that Samus needed to shoot him with an ice disk and momentarily freeze him. She followed up with a flying kick, which shattered the ice around Falco, but left him dazed and freezing, as both contenders fell back to the main platform.

An odd coloured flower fell into the arena, and Samus recognised it from some old Mario games. Picking it up, she decided to 'warm Falco up' and shot a constant stream of fire his way. After getting rid of any frost that Falco may have had, she kept the wave of fire going, and judging by Falco's screams, the attack was working. Samus chuckled herself, but was soon hit with a laser to the chest and stumbled backwards. The fire and smoke cleared, leaving a charred and angry Falco.

Samus picked up the fire-flower again, and taunted Falco as she tried to shoot more fire. However, the supply of fire had run out, and all that came was a small trickle of smoke. She tried harder, but nothing happened, so she threw the flower at Falco, who easily dodged it. She waited for another item to fall, but none did, so she tried to keep Falco at bay with a kick. Unfortunately, Falco caught the kick with ease and slammed Samus into the floor.

Samus was winded, and Falco took this chance to beat her more. She felt deep scratches going into her armour, and sometimes her skin, but every time she tired to stand up, she was knocked back down again hastily. Eventually, she somersaulted up, knocking Falco out of the way, and realised that if she wanted to win, she would have to rely on herself, and not the chance of items arriving. Samus desperately tried to think of how to attack next, when she got an idea. Grabbing the platform above her, she pulled it out of it's placement with great difficulty, and used it as a bat against Falco, who was unprepared for such an attack.

Samus swung the heavy platform well, and struck Falco a few times, but it was a heavy metal platform, and she was forced to drop it soon after. Then, to make up for the lack of items in the arena, lots fell all at once, and Samus had tired herself out too much to try and get them. Falco was dashing around madly, getting everything in sight.

By the time Samus was ready to continue, Falco was much better prepared. She looked up to see that he was twice as big, courtesy of a mushroom, and in one hand he held a Star Rod, in the other hand he held a beam sword, and on his head was a pair of bunny ears, which he had collected first as they had helped him to speed around and collect everything else quickly.

Samus was struck by a flying star from the rod before being slashed back with the beam sword, and when she tried to attack Falco, he easily jumped over her and attacked her from behind, making her stumble off the arena, and she only held on by one hand.

Falco had the huge advantage of all the items, but Samus was still convinced she could win. She started to charge up a shot, while Falco used his wings and flew high above her, taunting. She withstood the beam sword being thrown at her and a few more stars from the rod long enough to charge up a huge shot, but with Falco being so high in the air, there was no way to aim at him, so she continued to charge the shot more and more until her arm was glowing with a blue light that was bigger than her.

Eventually, she aimed her arm downwards and fired the shot, and was fired straight up towards Falco with the force of the shot pushing her through the air. Falco dodged Samus from hitting him head on, but when she passed him, the huge beam that was propelling her caught him, and he screamed as he was charred further, and he dropped his items before falling down, and out of the arena.

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: SAMUS!"

Next up, Simon Belmont VS Ice Climbers!


	26. Round 2 Match 8

The Ice Climbers and Simon Belmont appeared on the 'Icicle Mountain' arena, and Nana and Popo giggled. They had the advantage of being able to climb up the huge mountain arena to avoid hitting the bottom and being knocked out, but they had a the disadvantage of there being two of them, and it would only take one of them to be knocked out for them to lose the match automatically. Simon Belmont took a quick look around the arena, and saw many slippery ice ledges, and prepared to start battling while jumping.

The Ice Climbers got off to a flying start and jumped easily to the next few ledges. Simon had more trouble, but got used to using his rope whip to wrap itself around a platform and pull himself up. He soon caught up with Popo and Nana, and launched the first attack by wrapping the whip around Popo, who he then slammed into the icy ground.

Nana gasped and hit Simon with a mallet, knocking him to the ground, before she kicked him down onto the next platform and helped Popo up. Simon recovered quickly, and started to climb back up after his opponents. When he saw that the Ice Climbers were getting too far ahead of him, he used his steel whip instead of his rope one, and tried to tie it around his foe's legs.

When he tried repeatedly and didn't get any results, he targeted the icy ledge that the Ice Climbers were standing on, and pulled it until it snapped, making Nana and Popo fall down to his level. Before they could stand up and attack back, Simon grabbed their mallets and looked around for somewhere to throw them. He couldn't see anywhere in time, so he stuffed the handles in his pockets and ascended the mountain with the mallet heads hanging out of his medieval outfit while the Ice Climbers tried to get up.

Nana was angrier than Popo because of the loss of her weapon, and she jumped up after Simon quickly, leaving Popo to struggle up by himself. Nana hopped higher and higher after Simon until he realised that she was closing the gap between them, so he slowed down purposely, waiting for Nana to get close enough, before he swung around and struck her with her own mallet. She was smashed downwards, but Popo reacted quickly and caught her in a dive.

Nana was dizzy, but she forced herself to stand up straight again and focus on the battle. With both of the Ice Climbers together, they could jump up quicker, and they soon caught up with Simon. Popo and Nana tackled him and he fell over. Nana grabbed back her mallet, which had spilled out of Simon's pockets, and Popo grabbed his. Their celebration was short though, as Simon pulled the first weapon that he could find from his shirt, and threw it over his opponents.

To Popo and Nana's surprise, the weapon was holy water. The holy properties of the water did absolutely nothing, but the water side of the water was a lot more effective. On an icicle mountain, temperatures tend to be low, and it was hard for Popo and Nana to concentrate when they felt like they were being frozen alive. They were used to cold, but not this kind.

Popo jumped up after Simon, but had to look back when a yell from Nana distracted him. She was waving her arms wildly, trying to attract Popo's attention, and the reason was that the holy water had frozen around her feet, gluing her to the freezing platform. Popo jumped back down and chiselled at the ice with his hammer, and just as the bottom of the arena limits were about to close in on them, he cracked the ice and set Nana free, before helping her to jump onto the next ledges after Simon.

They caught up with Simon fairly quickly, and Nana struck his foot with her mighty mallet. He screamed and toppled backwards, only to use his whip to recover and swing around the platform, crashing into the Ice Climbers and sending them flying off the edge of the ledge once more.

Popo and Nana decided that they couldn't beat Simon with their fighting, so they had to use their teamwork. Helping each other up, they sped up the mountain, far ahead of Simon, who tried to catch up, but couldn't keep up with the speed of Popo and Nana. He tried to jump more nimbly, but he was caught off-guard by some falling blocks of ice. Nana and Popo were towering above Simon, and peppered him with pieces of ice.

Every time Simon got close enough to strike his enemies, they moved further away, so he tried his best to shield himself from the blows, and tied his rope whip to his chain whip, and then to his steel whip. With a new, far longer weapon, he grabbed Nana and dragged her down, throwing more holy water on her as she landed with a thud on the ground next to Simon. Popo was dragged down shortly afterwards, and Simon threw the remainder of his holy water on him.

Nana was rubbing her eyes, because that's where the holy water had struck her, and she was blind for a few seconds. Popo was less lucky, and the water froze around his feet, trapping him. He had been able to save Nana from this state, but she was blinded by more water currently.

Simon unhooked his whips from each other and used the steel one to chip away at the middle of the platform. Nana had finally got the cold water out of her eyes, but she could only watch as her team-mate was sent falling down the mountain, while his feet were trapped in a sheet of ice which Simon had cut off from the main ledge. Simon chuckled, but Nana wasn't ready to go down yet. She elbowed him in the gut, and when he keeled over, she grabbed one of his whips and with one swift movement, she wrapped it around the ledge and swung downwards. She swung bravely, and the cold wind stung her eyes, but she outstretched her hand and just caught Popo in time to stop him from being eliminated.

They swung back and landed back on the main ledge. Popo used his mallet to get free of his ice trap, and Nana flicked the whip, and it untied itself from the ledge. She swung it at Simon's legs, which the whip tied itself around, and he slipped and fell off the ledge, down the mountain, and out of the arena, leaving two very cold, but successful Ice Climbers sighing in relief.

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: ICE CLIMBERS!"

Next up, the Quarter Finals!


	27. Quarter Finals

The Ice Climbers found themselves back in the main hall, with the other contestants. After shaking hands with Simon Belmont, they walked over to where most of the characters were standing (except for Wario, who Simon had tied up again the moment he got back, and Jigglypuff, who was still asleep, and had been through all the rounds since the match he had been knocked out in.)

The mysterious voice of the tournament sounded again, telling the competitors,

"CONGRATULATIONS TO THE 8 LUCKY CHARACTERS WHO ARE NOW IN THE QUARTER FINALS! YOU MAY ALL HAVE 15 MINUTES TO RELAX, BEFORE THE FIRST QUARTER FINAL WILL BEGIN! THE PLANS FOR THE MATCHES WILL BE REVEALED 2 MINUTES BEFORE THE FIRST FIGHT!"

The Ice Climbers smiled at their achievement of making it into the last 8, and judging by the expression on Ness' face when they passed him, he was excited too. He was also busy talking to Pit though, who kept looking around nervously. Pit had beaten Bowser in the last round, and he was sure that the dinosaur would try and seek revenge before to tournament was over.

Ness however, kept telling Pit not to worry, as although Pit had help in his fight against Bowser, Ness was sure that Pit could still beat him again.

This didn't stop Pit from anxiously looking over his shoulder every few seconds at Bowser, who was talking to Ganondorf about the methods of revenge they should attempt on the people who knocked them out. Bowser looked at Pit just as often as Pit looked at Bowser, but Bowser's eyes were always full of anger and hatred. Ganondorf still hadn't forgiven Toad for knocking him out in the first round, and together, the two villains were plotting revenge.

Most of the characters, including Simon Belmont, all the Pokemon, the Kong family, the Starfox team, Megaman, Protoman, Dr Wiley, Kirby, King Dedede, and Samus, were all relaxing at the side of the hall.

Only a few characters were helping themselves to refreshments, and they were Link, Zelda, and the Mario team.

Link and Zelda were having a simple friendly conversation, before Zelda started to antagonise Peach again. Zelda spoke loudly to Link, making sure that Peach could overhear.

"Isn't it great that we both made it to the quarter finals?"

Link saw Peach turning around and giving Zelda an evil glare, and thought that he might as well try and ease the situation. He knew that Zelda was only joking, but he didn't think Peach would take it very well.

"That's not really important Zelda… This whole thing is just a friendly competition, and a chance to meet other game characters and make new friends!" replied Link, who saw Peach's expression of anger start to fade. He thought the problem was solved, until Zelda responded.

"Yeah, I suppose so… just so long as you make it through the first round…," Link could see Peach turning red with rage, "I mean, if you can't even make it through the first round, you must be a really lame, stupid, pathetic, weak…"

Zelda never got to finish her sentence, because Peach had pulled up another vegetable and thrown it at her. Zelda merely uttered a few words of magic, and Peach was blown backwards into a wall. She slammed into it, and left a soft imprint of herself there. Zelda tried to stop herself giggling, but she couldn't avoid Peach angrily storming up to her and whacking her in the head with a tennis racket.

Link jumped in front of Zelda, and tried to stop the fight, but Peach just struck him out of the way with a golf club. When Link looked up, Zelda had a furious expression on her face, and was screaming at Peach. It was hard to tell what she said with such a loud shout, but it sounded like "What did Link ever do to you?"

By now, the characters relaxing at the side of the hall had stopped what they were doing and started to watch. Even Jigglypuff had woken up to see what was going on, and Wario had stopped screaming about being tied up.

Peach was angering Zelda further, as she called Zelda and Link a pair of stupid elves. Zelda screamed again, asking what Link had ever done that was stupid.

Peach just flicked back her hair and said "He rescued YOU didn't he?"

Peach was pushed back into a stone pillar so hard that the marble cracked a little. This was the last straw for Toad, who had been watching the fight, and he charged at Zelda and headbutted her in the stomach. Zelda was knocked back, but Link jumped in again to try and pull Toad off Zelda without hurting either of them. However, as soon as Link had succeeded in pulling the mushroom man off, Zelda kicked Toad in the head and sent him flying next to Peach. Luigi and Yoshi charged towards Zelda, much to the dismay of Mario, who was also trying to stop the fight. Yoshi rammed into Link and blocked him from helping Zelda, who was being punched by Luigi.

Some of the audience had seen enough, and Pit bravely dove into Luigi, pushing him off Zelda. Pit didn't try and hit Luigi, but he had to defend himself against Luigi's attacks on him. Unluckily for Pit, this was a moment Bowser had been waiting for, and he flung himself at Pit, landing on top of him and trapping him. Bowser attacked mercilessly and clawed at Pit's face, sending the Greek hero's screams echoing around the hall. Link tried to help, but he found himself tripped up by Yoshi's tail.

Bowser roared with power as Pit begged for mercy, but he didn't have to beg long. Donkey Kong launched into Bowser, and started punching him in the stomach. Ganondorf started to go and help Bowser, but Diddy Kong jumped on his head and covered his eyes.

Mario and Link were still both trying to stop the fight, until they heard another violent scream. Link gasped, as he saw that Peach was standing over Zelda, and she had been hitting Link's friend in the chest with her golf club. Zelda was crying, but Peach showed no mercy, and continued to hack away, even after Zelda threw up when her stomach was hit especially hard. Link tried to help Zelda, but found himself blocked by Yoshi again. Losing his temper, Link struck Yoshi with his sword and sent him flying into the side of the room. Mario gasped as his trusty dinosaur friend was smacked against the wall, and he looked at Link angrily.

Link wasn't trying to fight, and he didn't even try to stop Peach attacking Zelda. Instead, he ran towards Zelda, picked her up, and started to carry her to the side of the room. Peach screamed, "Oh no you don't!" and tackled Link, sending him tumbling to the floor.

Link looked up, and saw Peach standing above him angrily, with her golf club raised, but before she could strike, Ness charged forwards and barged Peach over. He smiled, proud at his achievement of saving Link, but was soon hurt as Mario shoulder-barged him. Link concentrated on getting Zelda safely out of harm's way, and picked her up again, carrying her to the side of the room and letting her down gently. Her voice was weak, but she was trying to stay conscious.

Link soon found himself flung violently to the other side of the hall, courtesy of the psychic powers of Mewtwo, but Link was soon let down, when Pikachu and Pichu jumped onto Mewtwo and made him lose his focus.

This fight was becoming a free-for-all. Link looked around the room, and saw nearly everybody fighting. Ganondorf had finally pulled Diddy Kong off of his head, and threw him across the room, so Cranky Kong jumped in and whacked Ganondorf with his cane. Ganondorf drew his sword, and the two started to duel. Pit was trying to defend Zelda on the other side of the room, but it was getting harder. At first, he had been defending her from King K Rool, who was easily tripped up, but then Starfox and Falco started to fight him. He was having trouble avoiding the strikes from both of them, until the Ice Climbers jumped behind them and gave each of them a strike with their hammers.

Bowser had recovered, and charged at Ness, who was still fighting Mario. Ness looked doomed, until a beam of magic struck Bowser. Ness looked up, and saw that Zelda was not only still conscious, but she could still use her magic. Mario was thinking differently, as he flung Ness high into the air, only to have him stay there, as he grabbed onto one of the many chandeliers near the hall's ceiling.

Bowser was fighting Pit to get to Zelda now, and after grabbing Pit's arms and swinging him over onto the ground, Bowser looked victorious, until above him, Ness unscrewed the chandelier that he was occupying, causing it to fall out from the ceiling and land on Bowser's head. Bowser roared in pain and fell over, while Ness landed nimbly next to Pit.

The Ice Climbers were getting beaten by Starfox and Falco, until Simon Belmont stepped in to defend them. He spun Falco around using his whip, but Starfox grounded him with a well-aimed laser. Simon looked done for, until Dr Wiley jumped onto Starfox and pulled him over. Within seconds, Dr Wiley had ripped off Fox's arm laser, and put it on his own arm. He shot at Fox, and then jumped into the middle of the battle between Cranky Kong and Ganondorf, before shooting Ganondorf and rushing off into more battles.

Ganondorf was stunned by the laser, and Cranky took the opportunity to hit him in the head with his cane. Ganondorf's anger grew though, and he powered a punch and flung Cranky aside. This enraged the nearby Donkey Kong. Cranky had annoyed Donkey before, but Donkey Kong wasn't ready to let anyone do that to Cranky. He jumped into Ganondorf and slapped him twice round the face, hard.

Pikachu and Pichu were still trying to hold down Mewtwo, who was able to push them off after a while. Mewtwo was struck afterwards though, with a beam from Megaman, who was then attacked by Kirby. Kirby sucked up Megaman and spat him out into the side of the great hall. Kirby soon found himself duelling with Megaman's brother, Protoman, but he was able to suck him up and spit him out easily too. He laughed to himself, before Samus got him with a grappling hook and flung him to the wall.

Toad and Peach were advancing on Zelda, when King Dedede struck the ground near them with his gigantic mallet, sending them sprawling to the ground. Toad and Peach both plucked vegetables, and threw them at King Dedede, who hit the first back with his mallet, but was hit by the second one. He tried to recover, but he was pushed aside by Captain Falcon with a mighty, "Falcon PUNCH!"

The captain looked pleased with himself, until he was bowled over by Diddy Kong's barrel roll. Bowser approached menacingly behind Diddy Kong, but Pit intervened, and, with great difficulty, pushed Bowser to the side.

Link looked at all the fighting, and called out for everyone to stop, but they took no notice. He also saw that although Peach had finally reached Zelda, she couldn't hit her. Mario was still pulling her back. It was only then when Link noticed the loose chandelier that Ness must have disturbed, up above where Zelda, Mario, and Peach were. It was wobbling dangerously, and Bowser had also noticed. Bowser laughed, and ripped a tile out of the floor, before throwing it at the chandelier's chain, which snapped under the pressure. Link raced towards the three fighters, Zelda, Peach, and Mario, avoiding any fights in his way.

He reached them just in time, and pulled Mario and Peach out of the way. He could feel the chandelier getting closer, so he picked up Zelda and dragged her back, where the bemused Mario was standing. One second later, the chandelier crashed loudly into the ground where they had been a second before. Everyone heard the crash, and momentarily stopped fighting, to see Link panting next to Zelda, who, along with Peach and Mario, was staring at him with wide eyes.

Mario was the first to speak.

"Link… thanks…"

Link smiled at the plumber and said "No problem," thinking that the fight was over, and it was. Until Bowser clawed at Pit again, who screamed. By this point, Samus had seen enough, and she charged up a blast as big as Bowser himself, and then fired it at him. What Samus didn't realise, was that the shot would bounce off Bowser's shell.

The shot flew into walls and bounced off. Every single character was either pulled out of the way of the blast or pulled someone out of the way themselves. Samus rushed Megaman and his brother to the side of the wall, while Pit dragged Ness and the Ice Climbers off. Donkey Kong spread out his arms, covering Cranky and Diddy, and Ganondorf yanked Bowser to the side by the tail. Even Dr Wiley helped out by pulling Simon Belmont to the floor to avoid the shot. In turn, Simon used his chain whip to pull the tied up Wario out of harm's way. Mewtwo was stood in front of the Pokemon, protecting them, and Link stood firmly in front of Zelda.

Mario had to jump directly in front of the beam to pull away Toad and Luigi, but he rolled out of the way before being hit. Yoshi used his tongue to grab hold of Kirby, who had already sucked up King Dedede, so when Yoshi spat them out against the wall, King Dedede was flung out too. Peach suddenly realised that she had never got her revenge on Zelda, and Mario was away from her, trying to save his brother.

Silently, Peach edged along the wall, until she got to her rival princess. Whipping the golf club from behind her back, Peach smacked Zelda in the face, and before Zelda could even scream, she was knocked unconscious. Peach smiled, and started to break Zelda's legs again. Link was concentrating so hard on blocking Zelda from Samus' accidental shot that he didn't notice at first. It wasn't until Mario pulled back Luigi and Toad, and realised that Peach wasn't there. He said "Peach?" curiously, and then Link turned around.

Link's eyes widened. Zelda was unconscious, one of her arms was bent at a dangerous angle, and her head was bleeding, which wasn't stopping Peach from continuing her attack. Link dove down in front of Zelda and screamed at Peach, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?"

Peach didn't have time to answer though, as Zelda became conscious again, and screamed from the pain in her arm. Link didn't have time to listen to Peach, and he crouched down next to Zelda and started to comfort her.

Everything had calmed down, and the only sound being made was Link whispering to Zelda that everything would be ok soon, until in between her cries, Zelda muttered "Self-centred, neurotic, jealous bitch!"

Peach screamed in rage and swung her golf club with all of her might. Link pulled Zelda down, and was struck by the club with a heavy blow to the face, and almost instantly fell unconscious. Zelda screamed and kicked Peach in the stomach, pushing her back out to where Samus' beam shot was still flying around.

"Peach! Look out!" cried Toad, as the beam headed straight for her, and Peach gasped and shut her eyes, only to feel herself being pulled out of the way by Toad, who took the shot and flew backwards, slamming into the wall.

The hall fell silent and Toad and Link both lay unconscious.

About 10 minutes, Link stirred from his unconscious slumber, and groggily opened his eyes, only to find 16 people staring at him. His eyes widened, and he noticed that Zelda was NOT one of the people staring at him, and he looked around weakly before he realised that she was unconscious next to him.

Before any of them could talk, Link looked to his other side, and saw the other casualties propped up against the wall. Toad was still unconscious, and Peach was also unconscious next to him, Pit was awake, but had has arm in a sling, and Pichu was groggily propped up, with the other Pokemon gathered around him.

Link rubbed the golf club shaped bruise on his cheek and spoke to the characters that were looking at him. Luigi, Mario, Yoshi, Bowser and Ganondorf were all standing near Toad and Peach, and paid no attention to Link, but the other's listened to the elf's question intently. It was a simple question, but it didn't have a simple answer.

"What happened?"

They all looked around nervously, before Pit had the courage to stand up and speak.

"Most of us stopped fighting after you and Toad got knocked out… Peach was still trying to hit Zelda, and Pichu got a bit overexcited and tried to stop her himself… She just hit him with her golf club… It took Samus to subdue her…"

Link pointed at Pit's broken arm, and Pit continued, saying "I got this from Bowser."

Everyone jumped from hearing the deep voice of the tournament master, who interrupted and shouted, "IT WILL BE TWO MINUTES BEFORE THE FIRST MATCH! THE LIST OF MATCHES WILL BE PUT UP NOW!"

Link spoke up and tried to talk to the voice.

"Erm… some of us might need help."

Link, and the rest of the crowd, waited anxiously for a response. Eventually, the voice replied,

"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU DESIRE?"

"We had a… little argument… and some of us need some healing. Is there anything you can do?"

The voice took time to think, before letting a large, white light enter the hall. It scanned everybody, and healed them. Toad and Peach looked up, confused, and Zelda awoke and grabbed Link's arm, frightened.

Link felt slightly guilty of himself when the voice announced, "ALL FIGHTING IN THIS TOURNAMENT IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY. PLEASE DO NOT HAVE BRAWLS OUTSIDE OF THE ARENAS. THANK YOU. YOU HAVE 2 MINUTES REMAINING BEFORE THE FIRST QUARTER FINAL."

Some people rushed to the list of matches straight away, but Link needed to do something else. He pulled Zelda with him and walked towards Mario, Toad and Peach. At first it looked like he would attack them, but he put out his hand to Toad and helped him up before shaking hands with him.

"I apologise for the fight Mario, Toad and Peach, on behalf of myself," (He gave Zelda a glare) "And my princess." Luckily for Link, Mario accepted the apology gracefully, and even nudged Peach to try and make her apologise. Link nudged Zelda, and eventually, the two princesses stepped forwards.

Zelda was the first to speak, "Sorry about putting spells on you and making fun of you…"

Peach reluctantly muttered, "Sorry for making you cry and nearly putting you in a coma three times…" Mario then nudged Peach and pointed to Link, and Peach said, "Thanks for saving me and Mario from that chandelier…"

Zelda clutched Link's arm tighter and thanked Link too. She even whispered, "If I'm against you next round, I'll lose, I promise." Link told Zelda not to worry, but smiled.

Link and Mario wished each other good luck, and then they went to read the matches. They were:

Zelda VS Samus

Mario VS Ness

Ice Climbers VS Link

Kirby VS Pit

Pit thanked his Goddess Palutena that he wasn't in the first match, but looked at Kirby nervously. Although Kirby was not the most intimidating enemy, he had still taken out Toad and Yoshi with relative ease.

Ness was nervous about facing off with Mario, and the Ice Climbers were worried about their match with Link, but they didn't have time to worry, as Zelda and Samus were about to fight.

The first match was beginning, so Zelda thanked Link again and prepared herself to face Samus.


	28. Quarter Final 1

Zelda and Samus appeared in the 'Green Greens' arena. Zelda noticed that it was similar to the 'Dream Land' arena, as Wispy Woods the tree was still on the middle of the floating island. However, there were a few checkered platforms in the arena, and star blocks would randomly fall from the sky. Zelda caught one of the blocks and threw it at Samus, but it did no damage apart from forcing her to step back.

Samus quickly fired a grapple hook at Zelda, who ducked sharply, but was hit on the back of the head when the hook grasped a block and accidentally pulled it back to Samus, hitting Zelda in the process. Zelda quietly muttered a few words, and Samus was flung into the air. She came down with a crash, but fired a few shots back at Zelda, who dodged and smiled tauntingly.

Samus scowled and fired more shots at Zelda, but none had any effect apart from the ice beam. The blast was too small to freeze Zelda entirely, but her left arm was completely covered in an inch of thick, clear ice. Zelda gasped and shook her arm, but the ice wouldn't come off. Samus chortled and rolled up into a ball to lay a bomb. When the bomb was on the floor, Samus picked it up and gently threw it towards the twilight princess.

Zelda saw the bomb at the last second, but had a good idea, and used her frozen arm like a bat and smashed the bomb back at Samus, who wasn't expecting it. The contact between the bomb and Zelda's arm broke the ice, and Zelda used her newly freed arm to point at Samus' feet, and the Metroid hunter found her legs paralyzed by a spell and stuck to the ground. The bomb had struck Samus on the chest, and now it was at her feet. She closed her eyes and waited for the explosion, but a fierce breeze forced her to look up again. Wispy Woods was blowing in her direction, but she wasn't moving. Instead, the spherical bomb was, and it rolled off the hovering arena just before exploding.

Samus swayed forwards from the blast, but her feet stayed glued to the floor, whereas Zelda was blown off her feet and landed clumsily. When she stood up though, she still smiled to see Samus standing in the same place, trying to pull her legs off the ground, with no success. Zelda slowly walked up to Samus, and charged a magic punch, which she slammed into her opponent's face so hard she hurt her knuckles.

Samus tried to lift her feet harder, but they wouldn't leave the ground. Zelda punched her opponent again, but this time Samus countered with a sharp kick to the face. When Zelda regained her senses, she saw that Samus' legs were still attached to the ground, but the two lumps of ground at her feet had been pulled up, letting Samus walk freely.

Zelda panicked and started to throw star blocks from the big pile behind her that had piled up. They did no damage to Samus, who continued to advance, until she noticed one block in particular and ducked. Zelda was confused until she noticed that she had thrown a bomb block, which had just dodged Samus and exploded.

Zelda smirked and looked for more bomb blocks. A cluster had been building up, so she plucked them and threw them at Samus, who was dumbstruck and struck with a few exploding blocks. Luckily for Samus, her armour stayed on, so the explosions annoyed her more than they hurt her. When she had enough time, she quickly fired a super missile at Zelda, who held a block in front of her face for protection as a reflex. This didn't work as well as she'd hoped, especially as the block in question was a bomb block, so it made the missile even deadlier.

Zelda was flung to the ground by the explosion, while Samus prepared another super missile. When she fired it though, Zelda flung her hands towards it and bolts of pink magic came towards the missile, which slowed down, and then stopped inches away from her face. She quickly deconstructed it into chunks of metal, and found the explosive, which was a liquid in this missile. Before Samus could even figure out what was going on, Zelda threw the liquid all over her suit.

Samus gasped as she stared down at her suit. The liquid hadn't caused any damage, but Samus knew that if she fired any missile, her suit would go up in flames. Zelda however, wasn't trying to prevent Samus from burning, and she threw another bomb block at her.

Samus was engulfed in flames and dropped to the ground, but she soon felt the fire being put out. She open her eyes, and saw that her suit was still practically undamaged, and noticed that Wispy Woods had decided that now was a good time to try and blow his wind across the arena. When Samus' flames were all put out, she was still weak, but Wispy Woods continued to try and puff her off the edge, so she fired a super missile at him to get him to close his mouth. He was stronger than he looked, and the missile burst with a crash inside his mouth, and although they were dangerous chemicals, they didn't appear to hurt him one bit, although he closed his mouth afterwards.

Zelda noticed the recovery of Samus, and desperately wished that another bomb block would fall for her to catch. Her wish was answered, but moments before she caught it, it collided with another missile from Samus and exploded in Zelda's face.

Zelda was blown onto the ground again, and groggily sat up, only to be knocked back down again by a powered punch from Samus. She suffered many more punches, and her head was knocked down onto the ground countless times. Eventually, she noticed that the number of blocks had built up a lot since nobody was paying attention to them, and Zelda kicked Samus in the stomach. The strike didn't hurt, but Samus was forced backwards, and hit the blocks, causing them to explode. Samus flew across the arena, and Zelda used her last strength to get back to her blocks and pelt them at Samus.

She threw them hard, but she could tell that Samus had a plan, because whenever the masked Metroid menace couldn't avoid a bomb, she would just catch it and throw it away. She was waiting for something.

She got what she was waiting for when Wispy Woods opened his mouth again, but before he could even stir up a breeze, Samus threw a bomb block into his mouth and crouched down. Zelda remembered that a broken super missile, including it's explosives, was in Wispy's mouth, and she ducked, but it didn't help her.

Samus' armour was designed to withstand pressure and temperature of ridiculously high fires. Zelda's only armour was her pink silk dress. Samus' suit was charred, but protected her, while Zelda was blown off the platform in the fireball of the explosion.

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: SAMUS!"

Next up, Mario VS Ness!


	29. Quarter Final 2

Ness and Mario appeared on the 'Yoshi's Story' arena, which looked like a normal segment of Yoshi's island, except for the fact that almost everything had been turned into cardboard. The trees were oddly shaped with jutting card, an odd 2-D mouse was walking around behind the trees holding a sign that looked like a hand, and even the clouds in the sky were oddly cardboard shaped. The sky itself looked like packaging, and even had a strip of tape down the middle to hold it together.

Ness prepared himself for a tough fight and quickly fired a thunder attack at Mario, who tried to dodge it, but it followed him and eventually struck him in the back, and he was shocked and fell to the ground for a second. Ness smiled slyly and tried to start a PK Fire attack, but he was shoulder-barged by Mario and fell over. Ness tried to stand up, but found himself barged over again, and this time he stayed on the floor. He plucked out his yoyo, and twirled it around Mario's legs before pulling it sharply. Mario fell over with a thud, but his fireball soon burned through the thread of the yoyo, and he jumped out, barging Ness over again.

Ness growled and swung his baseball bat at Mario, knocking him clean off the stage. Ness' eyes went wide as he realised he may have just won in record time, but he spotted Mario hopping back to the platform on odd floating clouds that you could apparently step on. Ness pulled out one of his old slingshots and aimed at his moving target. He was used to firing it at enemies other than Italian plumbers, but in this case, he'd make an exception, and he fired quickly, sending Mario a small projectile that hit him in the legs, making him flip over and land clumsily, but luckily he made it back to the ground of the main arena before suffering the blow.

Mario rose quickly and tried to throw a fireball at Ness, who deflected it back using a psychic shield that he summoned, and Mario ended up being scorched by his own missile. A pokeball appeared in the sky and fell between the fighters, so they both tried to get it. Mario jumped in head first, but Ness jumped feet first and clouted Mario in the face before grabbing his prize.

Mario got up groggily, just in time to see the pokeball being thrown at him. Without thinking, he swung his cape from behind his back and Ness was caught off guard as the ball flew back to him and bowled him over. He sat up slowly, only to be greeted by a strange-coloured bird (Ho-oh) that towered over him. It had a sneer on it's face, but it used it's gigantic wings to fly up to the back of the arena, and Ness assumed that the attack was a flop. He didn't know that the attack was being delivered from the back of the arena, until Ho-oh screeched, breathing fire, and Ness was caught in the flames.

Ness screamed and charged a small shield around himself, but the damage was done. He was scorched black and had to breathe heavily through the smoke, and as soon as the smoke cleared, he saw Mario charging towards him. He ducked and braced himself, but Mario ignored him, and instead pulled out his cleaning equipment that he had last used in Super Mario Sunshine, and started to put out the fires that Ho-oh had started. Ness took this as a chance to attack and charged a small thunder attack and aim at Mario. It missed, but struck some stray water from the odd cleaning machine, and the electricity flowed through the water and inside the machine, where it exploded in Mario's face. Luckily for the plumber, he had put out all of the fires first. Unluckily for Mario, his machine blew up while he was holding it, and it did considerable damage.

Both of the contestants were charred and hurt, but they kept fighting relentlessly. Mario triple-jumped over Ness and kicked his legs from behind him, sending Ness toppling to the floor, so Ness swung his bat behind his head and struck Mario to the ground. Mario looked angry, but Ness got to his feet quicker and shocked Mario with a thunder attack. Before Mario could recover from that, Ness charged up a huge flash attack and aimed it at the plumber, who wasn't hurt, but couldn't see for a few seconds, and blindly tried to defend himself, but Ness pulled out his spare yoyo and thrust it around Mario's body. Mario could just see again in time to notice that he was being thrown off the island, and his hands were tied around his waist, so he couldn't grab his cape to fly back down. He struggled against the string, and it eventually snapped, just in time for him to grab his cape and loop back up to the arena. Whilst airborne, he decided to try and trap Ness, and he sent a few fireballs his way. Ness dodged them easily, but they set the arena on fire once more, and Ness was trapped with no means of escape.

Ness looked around desperately, before getting an idea. He charged up a quick thunder attack, and Mario got ready to dodge it, but instead of aiming at him, it curved around until it was directly beneath Ness, and to the shock of the plumber, Ness struck himself with the attack, but he meant to, and it shot the boy straight up into the air, straight at Mario.

Mario couldn't react quickly enough and Ness collided with him in midair. While Mario was in shock, Ness quickly grabbed his cape and took it, using it to fly around safely. Mario fell back to the fiery island, which was now an inferno, and he looked around to try and see any way that he could stay in. Ness charged a fire attack at the island just to make sure it would burn quickly, and Mario could do nothing to harm him.

Mario desperately shot fireballs around the arena, especially in Ness' direction, but the Earthbound boy dodged them all, as the island started to slowly sink as the cardboard burned. Ness let out a gleeful chuckle, but a large ripping sound distracted both of the contenders as they looked towards the back of the arena. Ness feared that the cape was ripping, but it was much worse.

The background to the fight had always looked cardboard, and even the sky appeared to be held together with a roll of tape, but one of Mario's fireballs had ignited the tape and burnt it away, leaving the background to shake slowly. As Ness and Mario gasped, the back opened up completely, revealing nothing but blackness, and things began to be sucked out of the arena and into the abyss. Several things were ripped off the island and disappeared behind the collapsing background, and Ness was trying his hardest not to get caught, but as the cape was sucked out from his hands, he fell for a split-second before he was sucked out of the arena too. Just as the flames touched Mario, he was teleported from the arena with the message,

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: MARIO!"

Next up, Link VS Ice Climbers!


	30. Quarter Final 3

The Ice Climbers appeared opposite Link in the 'Kongo Jungle 2' arena. Link barely had time to take in the surroundings, which consisted of the large wooden stage in the middle, two higher, smaller platforms, and two odd wooden lifts that went around in a circle on the middle of the stage, before Nana and Popo split up and ran at Link from different sides. He had to jump to avoid them, but they jumped after him. Luckily for him, they couldn't jump as high as he could, but they didn't want to be out-jumped, so Popo stepped lightly on Nana and launched himself further towards Link, who was tackled in mid-air and taken by surprise.

Link managed to push Popo back by waving his sword, but Nana hit him in the back of the head with her wooden mallet, stunning Link long enough for Popo to hit him in the face with his equally hard wooden mallet. Link flew down onto his back with a bleeding head and a pounding headache. He clutched at his skull and let out a gasp of pain as the Ice Climbers jumped to the opposite sides of Link before striking his sides painfully.

Link was winded and gasped for breath, but Nana pulled her mallet higher and brought it down on his stomach. Link screamed and choked, but the Ice Climbers kept attacking until he pulled out a bomb. Link didn't have the energy to throw it, so the Ice Climbers didn't notice it until a large explosion blew all three of the contestants up into the air. Nana accidentally dropped her mallet, Popo kept hold of his, but only barely, and Link was blown back by the bomb, but managed to get back onto his feet, and grabbed the same mallet that Nana dropped to prepare for the next attack.

The Ice Climbers charged forwards, and Popo swung his mallet at Link, but Link used his sword to stop the attack from hitting him, before using Nana's mallet to swing Popo's mallet straight out of his hands. Nana jumped at Link, but he ducked and struck her in mid-jump with his shield. She gasped, but clutched the shield tight, forcing Link to try and shake her off. When she refused to let go, he tried to slam her into Popo, but he dodged, and Link accidentally let go of his trusty Hylian protection.

A Pokeball fell from the sky, and Popo picked it up and threw it at the defenseless Link. Nana cheered, but before they had time to think, Link dived forwards and caught the Pokeball before it struck him and opened, and then he threw it back at Popo and Nana. They were caught unaware as the Pokeball sent Nana stumbling backwards, and then opened to reveal an angry Zapdos. Nana stood still and Popo backed away, but Zapdos let out an electric roar and shot jolts of energy out of his body towards the pair. Popo was fried, and collapsed on the ground, but Nana stood behind Link's shield and protected herself from any damage.

Link angrily fired a few arrows at Nana, but she stayed firmly behind his shield, coming to no harm. Eventually, Link fired an arrow into the air, so Nana had to hold the shield above her head to stop it from hitting her. The arrow struck the shield just as Nana was struck by her own mallet, which had been thrown at her by Link.

Link grabbed his shield back while Nana picked up her mallet again. Link threw his boomerang, but Nana ducked, so Link pulled out a bomb and aimed that at her. Nana jumped over it, but was caught in midair by the boomerang and fell down. She saw the bomb fizzing as Link caught his boomerang, so she kicked it back at him just before it exploded. Link flew backwards because of the blast, but he kept hold of his weapons. However, he couldn't keep hold of Popo's mallet, which flew in Nana's direction. The explosion was sending the mallet straight towards her head, but by this time, Popo had recovered and he caught the mallet when it was inches away from hitting Nana.

Link charged forwards, but his bomb had created a hole in the wooden floor, and he stepped through it and tripped over. He pulled himself up, but Popo and Nana struck the floor that he was clutching and he nearly fell again, but he clambered up just before the pieces of wood broke. The Ice Climbers once again took advantage of the fact that they were two people instead of one, and jumped to opposite sides of Link before trying to hit him again. Link was forced to try and duel both of them at once, and defended well for a few minutes, as the Ice Climbers only had mallets, so it wasn't the hardest of tasks to guess what their next attacks would be. However, Link couldn't keep defending forever, so eventually he gripped his sword before holding it out in front of him and spinning around quickly, sending Popo and Nana flying.

Popo landed on his feet, but Nana flew off the edge. Link rushed over to see if Nana would fall, because if one of the Ice Climbers was eliminated, he would have won the fight. Nana fell slowly, but there was no way she could make it back to the platform, until to Link's horror, an arrow-marked barrel that had been hovering underneath the arena caught Nana, and let her stay in the arena. Link didn't have much time to react though, as Popo rammed him in the back.

Link rolled over and had to duck and roll again to avoid a swing from Popo's mallet. Popo caught up with him after a while, and brought his mallet down heavily, but Link held his sword up, and the two weapons stuck together. Link smiled and forced the mallet out of Popo's hand before throwing his sword, and therefore also Popo's mallet, off of the arena. Link was used to using weapons, but he knew that Popo's attack skills would go way down without his trusty mallet. Link waited for Popo to make the first move, which Popo did when he tried to kick Link, but the Hylian hero grabbed Popo's foot while he was jumping and let Popo lose his balance and fall down.

A blast from beneath the wooden floor distracted the fighters, as Nana came flying out of the arrow barrel and smashed her way straight through a section of the floor. Before Link had time to gasp, she whacked him on the head with her mallet and he staggered backwards and fell down, clutching his skull once more. Popo and Nana advanced on him, and Nana kept striking hits that kept him down. Link felt doomed until he saw a single crate fall from the sky. Using his last energy, he blocked Nana's mallet and rolled towards the crate, which he punched open. Two mushrooms rolled out.

Link's hopes rocketed. He'd seen these mushrooms before from almost every Mario game, and he knew that they made you bigger. He touched one, and immediately felt his size change as he sighed with relief. However, Link didn't know that poison mushrooms existed, that would shrink you if you touched them, but he soon found out when he opened his eyes and noticed that Nana and Popo were both slightly taller than him. Unluckily for Link, the other mushroom touched the Ice Climbers, and this mushroom was one that DID make you bigger. Link gasped as Popo and Nana grew twice as big as him.

Another crate fell, and another load of mushrooms came out. The Ice Climbers got two super mushrooms, while Link got two poisoned ones again. Link shook nervously, as he looked up at Popo, who was now at least ten times bigger than him, while Link was now the same size as one of the mushrooms. Nana blew the air harmlessly, but to Link it felt like a tornado, and he found himself blown backwards and nearly off the arena completely. The only thing worse for Link than being humiliated like this in the fight was the sound that he made when he said, "Crap!" but due to his size, he ended up sounding like an angry hamster.

'At least now I know how Navi feels…' he thought.

Things looked doomed until Link heard a slight creaking sound. Both of the super-sized Ice Climbers were getting a bit too heavy for the wooden floor to support, and at this moment, Link had an idea. Using his tiny bow and arrow, he shot at Nana's feet. The shot would have been relatively harmless, but the moment Nana jumped to avoid it, both of the Ice Climbers knew that they had made a mistake. Nana landed with a thump, breaking a huge chunk of the platform off and sending both of them down to be eliminated.

Link would have felt sorry for them if he wasn't concentrating all of his mental energy on not crying out in victory, which would have made him sound like the air in the arena was 90 helium.

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: LINK!"

Next up, Kirby VS Pit!


	31. Quarter Final 4

Pit was nervous and there was no way for him to hide it. Out of the three quarter finals that had gone on before his, the underdog had always lost, and in this match, he was the underdog against Kirby. He looked around the arena, which was "Yoshi's Island 2". Kirby was opposite him on a small chunk of Yoshi's island, and they stood in front of an odd shaped tree bearing fruit that had smiling faces. There were also odd clouds hovering around the arena, but Pit didn't have much time to look as Kirby immediately swallowed him whole and copied his special abilities.

When Pit found himself out of Kirby's stomach and back on solid ground, he saw that Kirby was also wearing his gold tiara, and he had sprouted two wings on either side of his back. Pit angrily pulled out an arrow and aimed it at Kirby, but to his surprise, Kirby pulled out an arrow at the same time and aimed at Pit. The arrows struck each other in midair and fell uselessly to the ground. Pit tried to fire more arrows, but Kirby kept shooting them down with his own. Eventually, Pit realised that he couldn't win like this, and he pulled his bow apart into two blades and jumped into hand to hand combat. Kirby was prepared, and pulled out a replica of Pit's bow and pulled it apart too before Pit got close enough to hit him.

Pit attacked ferociously, but Kirby stayed defensive, and didn't let one of the angel's attacks strike him. After a minute of trying to hit Kirby, Pit started to tire, so Kirby grabbed him and flew into the air with incredible speed, before charging him back down to the ground with just as much speed, slamming him into the ground. Pit lost his temper and began to try and hit Kirby without using his weapons. Although Pit was angry, he was weaker not using his weapons, and with a swipe from Kirby who was still using the blades, Pit sustained a nasty slash on the arm. He was hurt, but his anger grew and he punched Kirby hard. Kirby wasn't hurt much, but when Pit's fist left his face, he coughed up a star, which represented Pit's special powers.

Kirby hurriedly chased the star and sucked it in again, but this time he merely turned towards Pit and spat it out at him instead of swallowing it. Pit was hit with the star, which had the same force as a small explosion, and was blown back to the edge of the island. Pit stood up angrily, but Kirby was already planning his next attack by jumping into the tree on the island and sucking in various pieces of fruit. Pit flew into the tree and tried to slash Kirby, but his opponent dodged nimbly and refused to be hit. Angrily, Pit swung at Kirby again, but missed. However, his blade sliced through the branch that Kirby was on, and it fell to the ground before Kirby could jump, forcing Kirby to land awkwardly.

Kirby reacted by pointing his mouth at Pit and shooting bits of fruit at him furiously. Pit jumped off the tree and flew in the air to try and avoid the fruit, and amazingly, he avoided every bit. Kirby was angered by this so he opened his mouth wide, and then planted it straight onto the ground. Pit paused in midair, wondering what Kirby was doing, until he pulled his mouth up, which was still clamping a huge mound of earth. Pit shot an arrow at Kirby to try and stop him from aiming the chunk of earth at him, but to his surprise, Kirby sucked it in and kept it in his mouth.

Kirby started chewing furiously as Pit tried to fire more arrows at him, but Kirby managed to dodge each one. Pit landed on the island and pulled his bow apart again to swipe at Kirby with his blades, but as he lunged forwards, Kirby jumped over him and landed safely, before deciding that he had chewed enough and opening his mouth by a tiny bit. Pit didn't have time to defend himself as Kirby spat a huge blast of dirt his way, and he was blinded momentarily.

Kirby took this chance and ran up to Pit before using a twirling midair kick to force him backwards and knock him over. Pit was still coughing from the dirt assault, so Kirby pulled out his mallet and launched himself into a side attack. Pit staggered backwards from the force of the blow, so Kirby jumped into the air again and pulled out a sword as he dove down. He crashed into the ground, sending rippling waves through the air, which forced Pit to take another step back, forcing him off the island.

Pit recovered well and soon flew back up to face Kirby, who looked ready to attack. Pit charged forwards with his blades again, and Kirby had to step back to avoid being struck. Pit kept attacking steadily, and although few of his attacks hit Kirby, he slowly forced his enemy to the edge of the island. Kirby had to float to stay in, but he knew that he couldn't keep floating forever, so he turned and floated to a nearby cloud, and stood on it safely, much to Pit's surprise. Pit reformed his bow and shot an arrow at the cloud. The arrow went harmlessly through the cloud, but Kirby knew that if he stood on it for too long, it would disappear, so he got another idea and started to suck in the cloud. It quickly disappeared into his mouth and he had to float back to the island, but when he got there, Pit was ready to attack.

Kirby was clumsily knocked to the other side of the island, but stood up and spat pieces of the cloud at Pit. They didn't hurt him, but they blinded him for a while, like the dirt. Kirby wasn't going to waste this chance this time, so he jumped into Pit, swinging his mallet wildly. Pit was hit in the face and tumbled over, but he began to wave his arms to clear the cloud away. As soon as he did though, he couldn't see Kirby anywhere. He looked around nervously, but it was too late. Kirby had floated above him and turned into stone in midair. He came crashing down onto Pit and landed on the angel's legs. Pit screamed as Kirby turned back to normal, but he didn't have any time to check if his legs were alright before Kirby stood firmly next to him and started to try and suck him in again. Pit desperately thrust his hands deep into the ground and tried not to be inhaled. Kirby tried harder, but Pit held on, until he heard a clicking sound in his back, partnered with a huge stab of pain there.

Pit turned to see his back, only to see that his wings had been ripped off and swallowed by Kirby. He angrily swatted at Kirby, but his opponent had already floated above the arena, and began to use the same move he had used on Toad. He sucked in huge amounts of air and swelled to a huge size, before looming down over Pit and the island and sucking everything in.

Pit kept his grasp tightly on the ground around him, but when the ground was sucked into Kirby's mouth too, he knew it was hopeless. Eventually, nothing remained in the arena except for Kirby, who was getting ready to spit the contents of his mouth out. Suddenly, a joyous yell sounded inside Kirby, followed by some scuffling about. Kirby looked uncomfortable now, as his mouth stretched, and eventually, Pit, who had found his wings again and re-attached them, burst out of Kirby's side.

The puncture didn't hurt Kirby, but as the air rushed out of it, Kirby flew around, deflating wildly like a burst balloon, until he rocketed out of the side of the arena, leaving Pit flying alone as the winner.

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: PIT!"

Next up, the semi-finals!


	32. Semi Finals

Pit appeared back in the main hall, and was applauded softly by the other seated competitors, but before he even had time to blush, the voice of the tournament master rang through the room again.

"CONGRATULATIONS TO THE FOUR LUCKY CONTESTANTS WHO ARE IN THE SEMI-FINALS. THERE WILL BE A BREAK FOR 5 MINUTES NOW BEFORE THE SEMIS, BUT THERE WILL BE NO PAUSE BETWEEN THE SECOND SEMI-FINAL AND THE GRAND-FINAL. GOOD LUCK!"

Pit shook hands with Kirby and wandered over to the refreshments table while most of the other Smashers were debating who (or what) the tournament master really was.

"I reckon he's an alien," suggested Ness.

"That would be weird… he could be a wizard though," muttered Zelda.

"Or a plumber," added Mario.

"Or even a robot," wondered Megaman.

"Or maybe an angel," mused Pit, as he joined the conversation.

Pikachu tried to say, "Or a Pokemon!" but it sounded suspiciously like "Pika pika pika!"

"Or a snowman," cried the Ice Climbers.

"Or a dinosaur," yelled Yoshi and Bowser at the same time.

"Or a monkey," screamed Donkey and Diddy Kong.

"Or a Fox," uttered StarFox.

"Or…," started Captain Falcon before pausing and giving a mischievous look, "A woman…"

Everyone gave Captain Falcon a sarcastic glare until he blushed and muttered, "Or not…"

"Wait," interrupted Samus, "How do we know if this tournament master is a bad guy or not?"

It then occurred to everyone that they had no idea what the intentions of the mysterious tournament master were. He could have brought them all here to kill them, or to invade their homes while they were here fighting. They'd never seen him directly, and a slow fear crept over the group. A dark voice spoke to them from the side of the hall.

"Who knows… maybe the force watching over us is evil. Maybe he only drew us here to kill us and rid the world of any opposition towards his evil plans of world domination. Maybe he's already started turning us against each other!"

The shadowy figure stepped into the light and revealed himself to be Mewtwo. He opened his mouth again to continue talking menacingly, but Mario interrupted.

"Turning us against each other? How has he turned any of us against each other?"

Mewtwo smiled sinisterly and muttered, "Observe," before pointing behind Mario. The crowd turned to see the few people not involved in their conversation. Zelda was trying to ease Link's nerves about his next fight, and Peach, Toad and Luigi were standing opposite by the punch table chatting. Mewtwo threw one small shadow ball across the hall towards Zelda, and it struck her in the back of the head. She turned around to see who had thrown it, and saw Peach standing opposite her. With an angry expression, Zelda whispered a few words of a spell, and within seconds, Peach's dress miraculously caught on fire. Luigi threw the punch bowl over her and the flames were extinguished, but when Peach heard Zelda's giggling, she pulled out her frying pan, and within a few more seconds, Link, Luigi and Toad were trying to stop another vicious fight. Mario turned back to Mewtwo with a grimace on his face.

"You see, Mario? Maybe the master has planned all of this! Maybe he wants us to be suspicious of each other, because if we all hate each other, we'll forget all about him. Who knows, maybe one of us is him in disguise! How do we know that he hasn't already killed one of us?"

Mewtwo smirked as he saw the effect of his words. Ness was clutching Samus' leg tightly, the Ice Climbers were hugging each other in fear, and Diddy Kong was cowering behind Donkey. As funny as Mewtwo found this, he thought it would be best to admit the truth.

"Or maybe he's just a magical glove called Master Hand who summoned us here because he thought it would be entertaining to watch us fight…"

Mario dropped his scared face and replaced it with a bemused one. "Wait, what? How do you know all of this?"

Mewtwo sighed and said, "It might be because I'm smarter than all of you put together. It might be because my IQ is a four-digit number… or it might be because I can read minds and as soon as I heard Master Hand's voice I locked onto his thoughts and discovered everything about him. Which one do you think?"

There was an eerie silence as he finished, only broken when Ness quietly answered, "The third one?"

"Very good, young Ness." Mewtwo replied.

For a few seconds, there was silence, before a crunching sound was heard and Zelda screamed,

"Oh God Link, I am so sorry!"

A few people turned their heads to see that Link was on the floor clutching his bleeding nose, while Peach was holding a golf club. Peach slowly turned to the crowd and murmured,

"It slipped…"

Zelda quickly healed Link, and whispered a few more words. Peach's golf club suddenly turned into an angry swarm of wasps, and Peach screamed and ran around, leaving a very confused Link to ask,

"Zelda, where exactly did you learn all of these spells?"

Zelda had no time to answer though, as Master Hand's voice rang through the hall.

"LINK AND SAMUS, PLEASE PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR YOUR BATTLE IN 10 SECONDS."

Link and Samus shook hands before the fight and both wished each other good luck before being teleported to the next arena to fight.

Next up, Link VS Samus!


	33. Semi Final 1

Link stood opposite from Samus on the 'Mute City' arena, which consisted of a platform that hovered above an F-Zero racetrack. Samus was prepared for a tough fight, and immediately launched into an attack, sending beams of light at Link, who deflected them with his shield.

Suddenly, before the battle even had a chance to develop, the platform they were on rose, and for a second it started to move around the track. It stopped after a second though, because Samus wasn't really desperate to go flying around, and she punched straight through the platform, making it almost shut down. It stayed hovering above the track, but didn't move around any more. Link was shocked by Samus' brute strength, and slowly backed away, but she looked up at him and pounced, punching him in the face several times before he pushed his shield sharply into her head and she backed off.

Samus looked down to make sure no cars were coming, and she jumped onto the track. Link wondered why she would do it, but jumped down to continue fighting her. He plucked a bomb from his concealed bag on his back, and threw it at Samus, who shot at it in midair, which caused a small explosion. Link couldn't see through the smoke, but soon realised where Samus was, because she jumped towards him and bowled him over.

A large rumbling told them that the cars were driving around, so Samus used his hook to easily grasp back onto the platform. Link panicked; his grappling hook wasn't as powerful as the one Samus was using, and he fired it desperately, but it wouldn't reach. The cars were getting nearer, so he tried to jump and fire at the same time, but it wasn't working. As a last-ditch attempt, he jumped as high as he could just before a car would have hit him and he fired his grappling hook again. It still didn't reach.

Luckily for Link, he landed on top of one of the F-Zero machines. This wasn't all working out for his advantage though, as he had to duck quickly to avoid being instantly knocked out by the roof of a tunnel. The cars sped through pink liquid, which Link guessed was for either fuel or reparations, but he had no time to wonder, because there was a huge loop coming up. He shuddered and lay on his front on the car, gripping it for his life.

He could feel the wind force changing, but he clung on with all of his strength. Eventually, the loop stopped, and Link relaxed, only to be nearly knocked off when the cars sped over a quick gap. Link smiled. Up ahead was Samus, who had no idea which car Link was on. He ducked down to the car, before jumping off with precise timing and tackling Samus to the floor of the platform.

Samus was taken by surprise and couldn't stop herself from being hit multiple times, but her armour was still strong, and it didn't let her down. She countered with a strong punch, and sent Link flying back. While he was recovering, she shot her grapple hook at his leg, and pulled hard, sending him tumbling over. Link reacted by grabbing her leg with his grappling hook, and he pulled her to the floor with him. They both aimed at each other and shot their hooks again at the exact same time. The hooks grabbed each other, and when Link and Samus both pulled as hard as they could, both of the hooks went flying out of their hands.

Link grabbed Samus' hook and let out a sly laugh. He had a much better hook now, but Samus let out a laugh too, as she grabbed his hook and used it against him to pull him over forwards. Link pointed Samus' hook at her legs, but gasped. This hook was far more complicated than his. It was covered in odd buttons, and Link pressed them in the hope that they would do something, but they didn't.

Samus used Link's hook to grab his other leg and swing him from the platform dangerously. Link felt the blood rushing to his head, but he kept pressing random buttons on Samus' weapon until something happened. Eventually, he got the combination right and a hook shot out. Link made it retract, and fire back at the platform to continue the fight. Samus' hook was stronger, and as Samus was holding Link with HIS hook, she was accidentally pulled off and swung back around the floating metal until she smashed into it, breaking her mask and revealing her long blonde hair.

Link and Samus both fought hard again, until the cars started coming again. Link looked at the cars for a split second, and Samus grabbed her hook back reattached it to her arm-cannon. Link had a brainwave, and grabbed Samus' arm and tapped for a hook shot, and before Samus could realise what was going on, her hook flew out and grabbed the back of one of the passing F-Zero machines. She screamed as she was pulled straight off the edge, but she was going too fast to try and stop the grapple hook.

Her armour scraped against the track, sending sparks flying everywhere, and she was dragged straight through the pink liquid, but none of that was as bad as the loop. She was dragged directly along the ground, sending odd pieces of her armour flying off, and she barely hung on. When the loop finished, she let out a sigh of relief, but screamed quickly again as the cars went over the small jump, which pulled Samus' body down quickly and made it collide harshly with the track again. When she finally came back to the platform where Link was, the hook finally broke and left her lying on the ground. She rose angrily, beaten badly, and jumped straight back up to Link and hit him with an uppercut.

Most of her armour was still on, but some bits were coming loose. Her mask had been off for a while, but she ripped loose one of the pieces of metal, and as Link looked up, he was struck in the face by it. Samus held it tightly and punched Link until the metal broke into pieces. Samus didn't know what to do next, so Link took this chance and kicked her in the stomach, where she was vulnerable as her armour there had come off.

Link tried to punch Samus but she grabbed his arm. He tried to use his other arm but she grabbed that too. Before he could react, she stood on one of his feet too, and his only loose foot wasn't doing much damage kicking Samus' armoured leg. Link didn't know what Samus was planning, and honestly, Samus didn't either, but she soon got a guilty idea.

She slowly looked up at Link's face and said quietly, "I'm really sorry for this…" and she wasn't lying.

Link didn't know why she would be sorry, but he soon realised. She had pushed him back quickly, and kicked him as hard as she could between his legs. Link had fought demonic monsters, rescued Zelda from dungeons, and battled Ganondorf alone countless times, but he had never felt pain like this. Everyone in the audience winced. Even Ganondorf, who had tried to kill Link several times, couldn't help but look shocked and wince as Link was hurt like that.

Link gasped and fell to the ground, so Samus tried to end the fight quickly. She picked him up, and hurled him off the edge of the platform, but while she had picked him up, he had grabbed a huge chunk of her blonde hair, so when he was flung off, he pulled Samus down and slammed her face into the platform, before hanging off it by her hair.

He swung back up soon, but kept hold of Samus' hair. He lifted it up, causing Samus to look up, and he spoke back to her. "I'm sorry too."

He pulled her hair quickly down to the ground, forcing Samus to bash her head on the floor over and over. The only thing that cheered Samus up was that Link's voice was higher than normal when he spoke, so obviously her attack on him had caused considerable pain.

Samus eventually grasped Link's hand and twisted it, causing him to let go of her hair and yell in agony. She tried to twist it again, but Link grabbed her arm instead and pushed her to the ground. Both of the opponents stood up, and faced opposite each other, and it was a mystery that either of them was still standing.

Samus heard the roar of the cars coming back, and she had one last idea. She just needed to distract Link for a split-second, and it would work. She pressed one last button on what was left of her suit, and all of the robotic metal fell off. She was wearing a tighter, blue suit, that kept her face uncovered, and for one second, Link wondered what she was doing. Unfortunately, that was all the time she needed to kick him off the edge of the platform, and into the path of the cars.

Link had no time to react, and he was hit head on by a super-speedy F-Zero machine. His master sword went flying into the air, his arrows made a crunch and all broke, his shield but knocked out of his hand, and his body was flung over the car as he landed with an awkward thud. He knew that at least one of his arms and one of his legs were broken.

Samus jumped off the platform and landed next to Link, who didn't have the energy to move any more, and was about to lose consciousness. Samus knelt down next to him and said cheekily,

"I think this means I win."

For a second, Samus stood above Link, proud of her achievement, before an awful slicing sound was heard. Link had no idea what had happened, but Samus didn't look proud any more. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Instead, she gasped and fell over, defeated. Link's eyes went wide. His master sword that had been knocked into the air when he was hit by the car had just came down again, straight through Samus' blue suit and into her back.

Link forced himself to stand up, and although he swayed, he stepped the single step to Samus, pulled his sword out of her back, and looked grimly at his defeated opponent. Her mouth was still in the shape of a slight smile from when she thought she had won, and she scared the hell out of Link when she whispered his name.

"Link… Link…"

Link slowly knelt down, suspicious that it was a trick, but Samus merely whispered,

"Good luck…"

Her head slumped to the ground, and she never heard Link whisper back, "Thanks."

Both Link and Samus were overjoyed to finally be removed from the arena and healed of all their injuries as the master voice said,

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: LINK!"

Next up, Pit VS Mario!


	34. Semi Final 2

If Pit had felt nervous fighting Kirby, it was nothing compared to now. Being the underdog in three straight fights and winning every one was impressive. Winning against Mario would be nearly impossible. He was like nothing Pit had faced before, stronger than Wario, Bowser, and Kirby combined.

Pit and Mario appeared in the 'Great Bay' arena, and the view they had was breathtaking. They were on a small wooden structure that supported an odd shaped small building, and not far from there was a beach. The two competitors looked at each other and dove into battle. Mario threw a fireball in midair, and Pit tried to strike Mario with the end of his bow.

Both of the attacks struck each other, doing no damage to the competitors, so Pit used his majestic wings to fly over the wooden structure, while Mario decided to stay put there for now. Pit soon started firing arrows down upon Mario, but the plumber was more agile than he looked, as he weaved and dodged between shots.

Mario was trying to work out a strategy in between dodging shots, but was distracted when he heard Pit give a startled yell. He had just collided with Tingle's balloon, and accidentally burst it. Tingle swung his arms around pathetically and began to fall, but Pit dove down and caught him before putting him down safely next to the ladder on the strange wooden structure. Pit immediately redirected his attention towards Mario, but Tingle started to address him.

"What's this? White clothes… No fairy… Sir, could you, by chance, be an angel? Oh my…"

Pit turned his head towards Tingle in distraction, allowing Mario to jump behind him and grab his wings, before spinning Pit around a few times by them. After what seemed like a couple of minutes to Pit, Mario let go and Pit crashed into the ladder, breaking it. Pit tried to get up quickly, but banged his head on the platform above him that the lab was on. Mario took this chance and dove forwards, hitting Pit in the stomach and then kicking him in the back to send him sprawling to the floor in front of Tingle. Pit looked up groggily, only to see Tingle say to him, "Would you like to buy one of my maps?"

Pit pushed himself up and turned to see Mario, only to be met with a fireball to the face. He flinched and lost his concentration, so Mario aimed another fireball at his white robes. When Pit looked down, his outfit was on fire, so he screamed and jumped into the water. For a few seconds, he stayed there, before paddling back up with a big breath, and swimming angrily back to the stage. He clambered back up, and Mario aimed another fireball at him, but he rolled aside from it, and fired a quick arrow, which struck it's target and sent Mario spinning. A voice distracted Pit from the fight once again, as the forest fairy Tingle piped up,

"Want a map of Stone Tower? Only 40 rupees!"

Pit opened his mouth to ask Tingle to stay out of the fight, but Mario jumped back and kicked him in the face before he could speak. Pit stumbled backwards, and Mario grabbed his legs and swung him around again, before throwing him away, accidentally straight at Tingle, who Pit collided with. They both fell to the floor, and Pit was the first to hurriedly clamber back to his feet. Pit pulled his bow apart and charged at Mario with his two deadly blades pointing. Mario jumped out of the way, but Pit flew up after him and hit one of his feet, causing him to flip over in midair and clumsily crash onto the floor.

Mario aimed another fireball at Pit, but the angel dodged quickly, and the fireball struck Tingle instead. Both of the fighters stopped for a second to make sure that Tingle wasn't hurt, and when he sat up again, they continued fighting. Mario swung his cape at Pit, but Pit grabbed it and swung Mario around by it and slammed him down into the planks again, until a loud cry came from Tingle's direction. Both fighters spun around to see Tingle holding two ripped fragments of paper.

"My map of Great Bay! I only finished it this morning! It was only 20 rupees…"

Tingle looked saddened, but his sadness turned to anger as he charged at Mario for breaking his map and headbutted him. Mario was too shocked to fight back at first, as Tingle attacked him with a barrage of punches and kicks, but eventually, Mario held him back and managed to stop himself from being brutally beaten by a forest fairy. Mario had a quick idea, and charged towards Pit, before jumping towards him with his fist outstretched and hitting him like a coin block, sending coins flying out of his attack. Pit braced himself, but Mario ignored him and grabbed the coins instead, before walking back to the distraught Tingle and handing them over.

"Here," the plumber muttered, "20 rupees, paid in cash."

Tingle ignored the fact that he had no idea how many rupees the mushroom kingdom coins were worth, and graciously accepted the offer and bowed to Mario. Pit, however, was not letting himself be distracted again, and he charged back into Mario and barged him straight into the water. Mario swam up, only to be greeted by a long metal pole. Pit had grabbed one of the sides of the broken ladder and brought it down swiftly on Mario's head. Mario was dazed, but still managed to climb back up as Pit tried to swing the rusty, jagged pole at him. Pit's swings were awkward as the pole was large and heavy, but the power of it whacked Mario straight up into the air. Pit brought the pole above his head and prepared to hit Mario upon landing.

Mario landed with a thud, and didn't open his eyes until a split-second before the pole would have smashed him out of the competition. He rolled out of the way just in time, and heard a splintering crash. He looked behind him to see that the pole had crashed through the planks, and became wedged underwater. Pit heaved to get it out again, but it was stuck for good, and Pit abandoned it to slowly sink down into the water.

A huge splash distracted both competitors again. They turned to see what had caused the eruption of water, and saw a giant turtle slowly rising out of the water. Pit was full of awe and wonder, but was interrupted when two identical items fell from the sky and landed in between Mario and Pit. Mario recognized them immediately from their blue design as boxes that contained his favourite power-up, and gave him the ability to turn into metal, which made him almost invincible.

Mario took one box and smashed it open. The cool metal immediately formed over him to create a more powerful Mario, and Pit's eyes widened as he saw this tougher enemy. Metal Mario ran towards Pit, but was interrupted by a strange creaking sound. He looked down just in time to realise that his increase in weight would cause him to crash through the wooden flooring. He fell straight through, but desperately clutched onto one last section of plank, that was creaking heavily and bending slowly. Pit saw his chance and dashed to Metal Mario, before trying to stamp on his head. His plan backfired however, when Mario grabbed his foot and refused to let go, dragging him down into the water and letting him hold onto the plank for his life instead.

Eventually, the power-up wore off, and Pit climbed out, with Mario shortly behind. Pit shook off the water, and jumped onto the back of the giant turtle, knowing that Mario would be running out of energy. Mario was getting tired, and when Mario spotted the second metal box, he knew how he could win. He picked up the box, and before Pit knew what was going on, the box had been thrown his way, and it burst over his legs.

When Pit looked down, he felt sick. Most of him was still his normal self, but his legs had turned metallic, and with horror, he realised that some of the turtle's back had become metal as well. With a look of dread in his eyes, he realised what was happening as the heavy turtle couldn't take the weight of his shell and began to sink. Pit pulled at his legs desperately, but they wouldn't move. He tried to fly, but with the weight of a giant turtle, it wasn't easy. As his arms and torso began to go underwater, he closed his eyes and held his breath, hoping that he would be able to come back up. He wouldn't.

Luckily, the tournament master could see that Pit was in trouble, so he declared,

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: MARIO!" before Pit started to drown.

Pit was teleported back to the great hall, while Mario was teleported straight to the final arena for the final fight.

Next up, the grand final!


	35. Grand Final

Author's note: I apologise for the complete crappiness of having the two most obvious characters making it to the final…

Mario and Link landed in the "Brinstar Depths" arena for the grand final. They both eyed each other warily, preparing for a huge fight, and they both desperately tried not to be distracted by anything, no wonder how huge the surroundings were. They were both in an underground cave, on a very large hovering chunk of rock, with lava settling at the bottom of the cave. Both competitors took a quick glance at the arena, and gave a sigh of relief. For a grand final, this arena didn't look so tough.

Link pulled out a bomb and hurled it at Mario, who jumped over it with ease, but was struck with Link's boomerang that had been hurled at him, and he fell backwards over the bomb. However, he used his feet to kick the bomb back at Link, who ducked behind his shield to avoid to explosion, but was struck by some of Mario's fireballs.

Link grasped his sword tightly, but a loud roar distracted both of the contestants, and they looked across the cave to see that giant boss of Brinstar, Kraid, rising from the lava. Kraid roared and bared his sharp teeth, while Mario and Link stood, terrified, on the rock. Link was the first to regain control of himself, and he bravely fired an arrow aimed at Kraid's eye. Kraid cackled and swatted the missile away, and it didn't even scratch his hand. Mario tried to aim fireballs into Kraid's mouth, but they had no effect, and Kraid leaned back, preparing to strike the two fighters.

Link and Mario cowered, but Kraid didn't hit them. Instead, he struck the hovering rock, sending it spinning slowly around. Link and Mario both had to run up the steep surface of the rock, and they just made it to the other side before it finished turning. Kraid laughed again, and sank back into the lava, so Link and Mario continued their fight.

Link pulled out a lit bomb, but didn't throw it at Mario. Instead, he used his grapple hook to grasp it and throw it high into the cave ceiling of the arena. It exploded perfectly timed, and huge chunks of rock came loose and fell towards Mario. Mario dodged some of the first rocks, but soon realised that he couldn't avoid all of them, so he jumped towards Link, grabbed Link's Hylian shield, and kicked Link in mid-jump to send him falling backwards onto the ground.

It was Link's turn to dodge the rocks, but luckily for him, his agility didn't let him down. When the rumbling noises stopped, Link relaxed, but one of the smaller rocks fell and struck him on the back, and he toppled forwards. He fell on Mario though, who took some of the damage, and Link took this chance to snatch back his shield. Link had a brainwave, and using his grapple hook, threw another bomb at the cave ceiling.

This time however, he didn't try and avoid the rocks, but he jumped onto them just before they crashed down, and he slowly made his way off of them and swung, using his hook again, onto the roof of the cave itself. Mario didn't want to be outdone, so he swung his cape and ran until he could propel himself into the air as well. He swung up to Link and surprised him with a strike to his legs, and Link almost fell from the ceiling.

It was then that Kraid rose from the lava again, except this time, he couldn't see where the opponents were. Mario was using his cape to swing just above Kraid, but Link was more aggressive, and swung straight onto Kraid's head. Kraid didn't realise that Link was there until Link pulled out a bomb and pushed it into his ear.

Link swung back to the ceiling using his grapple hook, and waited to see what would happen, but he was struck in the back with a punch by Mario. Link pulled out his sword, but before he could retaliate, a huge roar filled the cave. The bomb had gone off, but it hadn't hurt Kraid as much as Link had hoped. Instead, it just made him angry.

Kraid looked up to see his enemies, but he was only after Link. He swiped with his huge claws, but missed by a fraction, and grabbed Mario by accident. Mario thought he was done for, but Kraid just threw him back down to the hovering rock platform, and continued to pursue Link, who was swinging around the cave desperately trying not to get eaten by Kraid.

Kraid's skin was tough, so he kneeled down in the lava, and even scooped some up and threw it at Link, who had to dodge it to avoid being burnt alive. After dodging fiery lava several times, Link decided that he would never win this way, and he swung back to Kraid.

Landing back on Kraid's head, Link drew an arrow and shot it at Kraid's eye from close range. Kraid closed his eyelid however, and it deflected the attack harmlessly. Link hacked at Kraid with his sword, but his skin was too tough, and Kraid let out a mighty roar of power. Link took this chance to throw a bomb into Kraid's mouth, but the moistness of the mighty lizard's mouth put it out instantly. Kraid laughed again, opening his mouth wide and holding the bomb in his teeth.

Link looked in trouble, but Mario flew back up with his cape and shot a simple fireball at the bomb, which fizzed before exploding. Kraid howled in pain and started to sink back into the lava, while Link used his hook once more to escape back to the main platform. Once he landed, he looked at Mario confusedly, as he had no idea why Mario would be helping him in the middle of the final of a fighting tournament.

Mario knew what Link was thinking, and muttered, "Remember before the quarter finals when you pulled me and Peach out from that falling chandelier? Well, now we're even!"

Link smiled, but Mario wasn't shy to attack after repaying the favour, and pulled Link's head down before kicking it, sending Link backwards. Link staggered back slowly, so Mario followed up with a simple punch to the gut, and Link gasped and fell off the giant rocky platform towards the lava below. Mario thought he had won until he looked underneath, and saw that Link had stuck his sword hard into rock, and was holding onto it for dear life.

The sword started to loosen, so Link pulled out his trusty grapple hook once more and fired at the middle of the bottom of the chunk of rock, and swung a long way round. His hook was a bit too long though, which meant he had to lift his legs up swiftly to avoid them being swept straight through the lava. A small splash of lava touched his boots, and started to burn straight through them, but Link was too busy trying to get back onto the arena to take it off, so he had to endure the pain that made him feel like his foot was on fire.

His swing was successful though, and he landed back on the rock, albeit with a burnt foot. Mario shot a fireball quickly at Link's hand, and Link let out a startled cry and dropped his grapple hook. He gasped, and looked over the edge, only to see his trusty weapon simmering and melting in the molten lava below. He growled and attacked Mario relentlessly with his sword. Mario was beaten and bruised, and when he was flung against the rock, he was too dazed to stand up again. However, he saw one last ray of hope. The lava was bubbling wildly, and Kraid was slowly rising behind Link, who hadn't noticed.

Link slowly approached Mario with his sword gripped tightly, as Kraid stood up straight behind Link and let out a quiet snarl. Link held out his sword and muttered, "This ends now!" and he was right. With his last strength, Mario kicked Link back, and Link turned around just in time to see Kraid bearing down on him with an open mouth. Link screamed and Kraid swallowed him in one gulp and stood up straight again, leaving Mario alone on the rocky platform with a huge grin. Link had been defeated.

Mario stood up and cheered, but stopped when he heard strange noises. Kraid was gasping and coughing, and odd stretches were appearing halfway down his enormous stomach. Mario gasped. He knew that Link was strong, but not this strong! His worst fears were confirmed when a hand holding a sword stuck out of Kraid's stomach, and Kraid roared in agony.

Kraid turned around so his back faced Mario, closed his eyes, and he fell over backwards, straight onto Mario and the platform. Both Mario and the platform were immediately knocked down into the lava, while strange movements came from within Kraid, who was now unconscious or dead. With Kraid lying face up, Link finally burst out of his stomach with a scream, and stood, covered in blood, on top of his two defeated opponents. He was tired, bloodstained, and covered in stomach acid, but he couldn't help smiling. It was over, and he had won.

"FIGHT OVER! WINNER: LINK!"

Next up, the last chapter!


	36. Aftermath

Link was teleported back from the ruins of 'Brinstar Depths' to the Great Hall. For a few seconds, he just stood there panting, before the cheers started. Zelda ran forwards and hugged Link while most of the others just clapped. A handshake from Pit, a nod from Samus, and a look of resentment, but begrudged respect from Ganondorf were given to him next as he was congratulated by the rest of the Smashers. A small silence fell as Mario slowly approached him, but the tension was broken when Mario took of his cap and bowed to the winner. Link smiled and did the same.

Before he could thank the competitors for the applause, Master Hand descended from the ceiling to reveal himself for the first time, expecting gasps from the Smashers, but instead receiving a cold silence, only broken when Mewtwo said proudly,

"I told you guys he was a giant hand…"

Master Hand grunted in disapproval and muttered to Mewtwo,

"You can just wave goodbye to your appearance in any sequels…"

Master Hand then turned to face the rest of the Smashers and tried to address them politely.

"Ladies and gentleman… and Hylians… and citizens of Mushroom Kingdom… and Pokemon… and weird pink blobs… and robotic bounty hunters… and fat people," (Wario let out an angry snarl) "Let me be the first to congratulate not just Link, but all of you for competing in one of the first of hopefully many tournaments. I saw your progress, and you all fought well. I look forward to your returns if… you allow me to hold more tournaments… I can bring more competitors too. I've heard of these people from a myth called 'Fire Emblem' that are pretty good, and I might be able to persuade other big names like Sonic to compete next time too. What do you guys say?"

A stunned silence fell over the hall as the Smashers realised they could be doing this more often. The silence ended when Luigi said,

"Same time next week everyone?"

Master Hand let out a happy but mildly disturbing squeal as the rest of the Smashers agreed with Luigi, and generally thought it was a good idea to be returning to fight again.

"Yes!!! I mean, good." muttered Master Hand before 5 small boxes appeared at the end of his fingertips. The Smashers looked at them confusedly, before Master Hand continued to say, "Well you can't have a tournament without medals, can you?"

Most of the Smashers gave excited little gasps as Master Hand clicked his fingers and the five boxes went flying in random directions.

"I'm going to need a LOT of time to prepare for further tournaments, so I'll leave it to you guys to give the medals to whoever they say won them. Enjoy them!"

Before anyone could thank Master Hand, he floated back up through the ceiling and disappeared. The attention quickly shifted to the 5 medal boxes, which had been caught by various Smashers. Samus Aran caught one, and she opened it quickly, before clearing her throat and reading out,

"For coming second in the tournament, and beating Star Fox, Diddy Kong, Ness, Pit, and putting up a good fight against Link, this medal goes to Mario!"

The Smashers clapped as Samus gave Mario his medal with pride. Ness was the next to have found a box, and eagerly read out,

"For winning the tournament, and beating King Dedede, Pichu, The Ice Climbers, Samus, and Mario, this medal goes to Link!"

Link smiled and bent over to Ness' height so the young boy could reach high enough to put the medal on him. Falco grasped the next box tightly in his wing, and opened it slowly and dramatically, only to discover that it was bronze.

"Outstanding achievement, third place. For beating King K Rool, Simon Belmont, and almost beating Link, this award goes to the Ice Climbers!"

Popo and Nana cheered while the rest of the Smashers clapped and Falco put the medal around both of them.

Jigglypuff had caught another medal, but Mewtwo thought that the message in the box would be better understood in human speech, so he took it and read out,

"Outstanding achievement, second place. For beating," Mewtwo sighed as he read the next word, but cleared his throat and carried on. "For beating Mewtwo, Megaman, and almost beating Mario, this medal goes to Ness!"

Mewtwo hung the medal around Ness' shoulders telekinetically, while the rest of the Smashers applauded again and Ness blushed.

Link himself had caught the last medal, and opened it slowly, before picking out the note and saying,

"Outstanding achievement, first place. For beating Wario, Bowser, Kirby, putting up a good fight against Mario, and being a good friend, even though it doesn't say that here, the gold medal goes to Pit!"

The hall roared with applause as Link handed Pit his medal with a smile. With all the medals given out, there was another short silence before some small roaring sounds came from the opposite side of the hall. At first the Smashers backed away, but they soon realised that portals were appearing to take them back to their homelands. The first one to appear was labelled, 'Dream Land', which Kirby and King Dedede walked into after waving goodbye to the Smashers. Soon, more portals appeared, including 'Kanto', 'Mushroom Kingdom', 'Eagleland', 'Hyrule', and 'DK Island'.

The Smashers slowly began to leave. Some shook hands, some exchanged vague addresses, whilst some just waved and left.

"Next time, I'll try not to get in any fights outside the tournament," said Zelda as she jumped back into Hyrule.

"Next time I'll be prepared for everyone," said Ness before stepping back to his house in Onett.

"Next time, me and my new Kong friend here will get further than the first round," said Fox jokingly, patting Donkey Kong on the back before stepping through the portal labelled 'Lylat System'.

"Next time, I'll have trained harder," said Pit, before he stepped back through the portal to tell Palutena of his adventures."

It was just Mario and Link left, as Mario tipped his hat to the elf and said, "Next time, I'll get even further," before stepping back into the Mushroom Kingdom.

Link let out a small chuckle and muttered, to no one in particular,

"And next time, I'll have a title to defend as champion," before stepping back into Hyrule and awaiting news of the next tournament.

The end!


End file.
